Hidden in the Leaves
by Hack Interrupted
Summary: After the death of Sabaku no Gaara the family struggles to move on.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden in the Leaves

1

Gabe knelt in the sand praying silently to his daddy in heaven. The little one knew he and Sasuke sensei had made it in time to save his daddy's soul. Sabaku no Gaara wasn't amongst the living anymore, but he wasn't in hell either. _Daddy…_behind him Gabe could hear his mommy crying; it almost sounded like screams. _Please forgive us daddy and please help mommy._

Raine was beside herself. The man she loved more then anything lay lifeless and coated with sand down the street. "Gaara!" she wailed trying to stand on shaking legs. "No! No he can't be…!"

Sasuke was holding her up, trying to hug Raine against him. All around them the tide of battle had turned. Konoha's counter attack was successfully under way. "Raine," Sasuke tried to turn her away from the sight of the two sand users down the street. "You're injured. Lets go back inside and…"

"Injured?" she pushed away from Sasuke a little. "What the fuck does that matter? Gaara is _dead_!"

"Raine," Sasuke did his best to stay composed. He saw Shikamaru hurrying his way with Choji in tow.

Sorrow turned to rage in her gut. She looked up into Sasuke's eyes still trying to distance herself from him. "You…how could you!?" Raine grabbed two fistfuls of the Uchiha's shirt. "You killed him, you killed Gaara!"

His beloved was screaming in his face. Her pain was his pain, but there was more. Sasuke was guilty of murdering one of the best friends he had ever had; the one man that had given him a second chance at life. His stomach felt tight, queasy. His voice wavered slightly when he spoke. "I did what had to be done. You were in danger."

Miserable tears ran down her cheeks. "Then you should have just let me die."

_No, never. _He adjusted his grip taking hold of her arms. "And what about Gabe? Should I have just let him die too? That monster was going to kill him!"

"Gaara isn't a monster. He never would have hurt Gabe!"

Clearly the Uchiha and the little one mourning his father behind him understood more then Raine did. "Gaara was possessed Raine, he had no control over his body and his soul was being devoured by a demon snake. What the hell was I supposed to do?"

The hysteria began to take over. Raine didn't even hear the ninja coming up behind her. "You should have saved Gaara!"

"I did. He was in darkness Raine, even Gabe understood that!"

That was enough for the former princess. She launched herself away from her protector and bumped into Shikamaru. Her brother in law moved to steady her on her feet but Raine ignored him. She brought up a shaking hand and struck out at Sasuke. She slapped him hard across the face and Shikamaru grabbed her from behind. "Oi Raine," Shikamaru pulled her back and into him.

"You tainted my son!" she railed at Sasuke. "You and your murdering Uchiha family ways. You did this to Gabe!"

"Stop it Raine, that isn't true," Shikamaru tried.

Her words cut deep into his heart. "This isn't what I wanted Raine," Sasuke choked.

"Isn't it?" grief and shock took over whole body. Raine shook in Shikamaru's arms as she yelled at Sasuke. "Gaara's finally out of your way isn't he Sasuke? You're free to take control of all of his sons now aren't you? Make them all killer ninjas just like you!"

Shikamaru struggled to hold on to her, Raine was kicking at Sasuke. The Uchiha just stood there taking her abuse with a wounded look in his eyes. "Stop it Raine. Don't do this to Sasuke and don't do this in front of Gabe." He wondered if he were the only one that noticed his nephew was getting up. _No Gabe, don't come over here right now. Don't get in the middle of this!_

Sasuke answered simply and honestly, for himself and for the friend he had ended. "Gaara's sons will be shinobi. Gabe already is."

A scream came out of Raine the likes no man present had ever heard. She jerked violently and Shikamaru nearly dropped her. Sasuke moved in and caught her before Raine could fall to her knees. Being touched by Gaara's killer was the last thing she wanted right now and Raine lashed out against Sasuke violently. She balled her hands into weak fists and the punches rained down on Sasuke. "You murdering bastard! You son of a bitch! I hate you! I hate you Sasuke!"

Shikamaru pulled the flailing woman back as the Uchiha stood his ground. The ninja couldn't help but notice the tears standing out in Sasuke's twitching right eye. He turned his head and grunted to Choji, "Get Temari now."

"I did what had to be done Raine," Sasuke kept his eyes on her. Gabe was almost to them. Shikamaru's fat friend was hustling toward the house.

"Mommy?" Gabe crept up beside his sensei. "Please don't be mad mommy. Sasuke sensei is telling the truth. We saved daddy, mommy. The snake was going to eat him."

_It's all too horrible to be true. _Her eyes went to the son that looked like her lost love. Gabriel was standing at Sasuke's side. "Gabe…"

The little one went on oblivious to how unhinged his loving mommy had become. "I knew daddy's sand was hurting you. I knew it wasn't daddy inside. He was in the night time place fighting the big snake. It's not Sasuke sensei's fault. He helped me save daddy even though he knew it would make you sad. Sasuke sensei loves us and he loved daddy too. I made him help."

Sasuke was exhausted from battle, but he was still a ninja. He saw Raine's face twist in horrible agony and caught her hand before she struck Gabe in the face. He hated to do it, Sasuke was already feeling sick, but he brought out his Sharingan and squeezed Raine's hand as he gave her a stern look. "Don't. Don't you dare. Gabriel honored his father." He did nothing to stop her free hand from connecting with his own cheek. Raine slapped him three more times before he took both of her hands and yanked her away from a stressed Shikamaru. "If you have to hate somebody for this then go ahead and hate me. I'm the one that took Gaara's life."

_Gaara…oh god Gaara is _"No!" the tears came on strong. Raine no longer had the strength to stand. She fell to her knees in the street crying hard. "Gaara, Gaara!"

Gabe cringed against his sensei's leg and looked up at him. "Sasuke sensei?"

Temari came flying out of the house. Sasuke bent and scooped Gabe into his arms. "It's alright Gabe."

The boy clung tightly to his sensei as auntie Temari hurried to take mommy from uncle Shikamaru. Seeing mommy break down like this was too sad and too scary. Little Gabe started to cry. "Mommy. Daddy," he sobbed softly against Sasuke's neck.

Hugging Gabe tightly to him Sasuke started for the house. There was no way he could help Raine now, she hated him, but he still had his precious little ninja in his arms to look after. "Its going to be okay buddy," Sasuke soothed as he fought his own tears. "I'm here."

Gabe didn't see mommy and aunt Temari crying over his daddy's corpse. He didn't see uncle Kankuro arrive on the scene and drop to his knees beside his only brother wailing in anguish. He didn't see the med nin come and take daddy's body away. He didn't even see mommy come back inside. Sasuke sensei took him back into the dojo and held him until Sabaku no Gabriel cried himself to sleep.

Temari and Sakura wrestled Raine back into the house; Kankuro took charge of his family. Temari took Raine to her room while Sakura fetched a double dose of valume for the distraught widow from the kitchen. Shikamaru and Choji went to the twins in the living room. Frightened and confused they had abandoned their coloring books and ran to their uncle for comfort. Outside the fighting was coming to an end, inside it was just beginning. Shikamaru waited for Kankuro to come inside and together they told the little boys that their daddy died fighting like a brave ninja protecting his family.

Immediately Renji burst into tears. He understood that when things died they didn't come back; a sad lesson he had learned while trying to keep salamanders as pets. "No! I don't want daddy to die I want him to come home!"

Kankuro lifted Gaara's son on to his lap and hugged him. "It's okay Renji. Daddy's going to be watching you from heaven from now on."

Yusuke looked from his wailing brother to uncle Kankuro. "Daddy's with the angels?"

Shikamaru rested his hand on the quiet child's shoulder. "That's right Yusuke. Daddy is an angel now."

Hearing his twin cry brought tears to Yusuke's eyes. "What about Gabe and Sasuke? Did they die and turn into angels too?"

"No buddy," Shikamaru swept the little one into his arms. "They came in through the dojo. Sasuke is taking care of Gabe in the dojo Yusuke. They're just fine."

"Mommy!" Renji sobbed. "I want my mommy!"

Kankuro and Shikamaru exchanged a tense glance. "Mommy isn't feeling well right now Renji," Kankuro tried to be delicate. "Sakura is fixing her up right now. Just as soon as she's done I'll get your mommy."

Sakura had enough chakra left to heal the cut on Raine's head and speed up the absorption process of the valume she made her swallow. The medical ninja knew that Raine's children needed their mother right now and Raine had to be calm for them. As she worked on the distraught mother Sakura assured her soon to be sister in laws that Konoha would have the situation under control at any moment now. "The fighting will all be over soon. Everything is going to be okay."

Temari went to the window and pushed a curtain aside. Even from this sheltered vantage point she could see much of Konoha burning. A heavy cloud of grey smoke hung over the village. Most of the people she cared about were already here in this house but, "Sakura, did you see Naruto on your way over here?"

She hadn't had much time to worry about her blonde friend since the battle began. "I'm sure Naruto is just fine. I bet Tsunade sama took care of Orochimaru too."

"God I hope so," the wind ninja said barely above a whisper and let the curtain fall back into place.

Jiraiya stood with Kakashi at his side. To his left medical ninja were loading Naruto onto a stretcher to take him to the hospital. On the sannin's right another medic pulled the blanket up over Tsunade's head. Something inside of the hermit gave way when he saw her covered in death. _Tsunade…my love. _"She can't be," he muttered as he fought the tears. "Tsunade can heal any wound. She didn't have to die."

"Hokage saved the village," Kakashi tried his best to stand up tall but it was hard to do. The copy ninja was drained from using his Sharingan eye so much during the fight. "Naruto lost control, he could have killed a lot of people."

The sannin didn't blame Naruto for any of it. "Orochimaru," he growled low in his throat. "He got away."

Kakashi had observed many things during the battle. "He took Kabuto and Saichi with him. The baby didn't look good. He was covered in blood."

His eyebrows twitched together into a frown. "Is that why Orochimaru retreated? Saichi was injured?"

The medical team lifted Naruto and started off with him. "Saichi is very valuable to Orochimaru, a future container. If he thought the kid was going to die…"

Jiraiya nodded. The other medical team lifted Tsunade and began to move away. "I hate to sound cold but it would be best for us all if the boy did die. It would eliminate a huge threat to Konoha and maybe bring some semblance of peace to his parents."

_Sasuke… _"I'll check on Naruto and then I'll go speak to Sasuke."

Ninja had been busy reporting to Jiraiya in lue of Tsunade for the past half an hour. "Gaara is…" It was almost too much to bare. Many good shinobi had lost their lives this day. He sighed tiredly and blinked back his tears. "I'm going to see to Tsunade. Find me later Kakashi."

"Hai Jiraiya sama." The copy ninja stood where he was a moment longer watching the sannin walk away. He was fairly certain he was looking at the next hokage; Jiraiya would be the natural choice now that Tsunade hokage had fallen. Kakashi could only hope the old man would finally settle down and take up where Tsunade left off. _Please Jiraiya, Konoha needs you now. _

By the time the sun set most of the fires in Konoha were out and the civilians began to make their way back into the village. Raine sat on the couch in a daze with the twins cuddled up to her. Temari had put on _The Neverending Story_ for the boys and went to the kitchen to try and make some sort of dinner. Sakura came in to help make sandwiches and Kankuro went to make his little brothers final arrangements. Choji headed out to find Ino, Shikamaru sat watching Raine for a while to make sure the valume had her calm. Raine blinked heavily as she rubbed her babies backs. After a while Shikamaru got up and headed down the hall. His wife and Sakura were talking quietly in the kitchen as Shikamaru passed by. He went to the end of the hall and slid the door to the dojo aside.

Sasuke had unfurled his bed. He sat in the middle of it holding Gabe against him rocking the sleeping boy a little. The Uchiha's cheeks were shiny with tears. "Sasuke?" Shikamaru announced himself coming in and closing the door behind him.

"Is Raine…" he managed.

"Drugged up on the couch with the boys. Sakura treated her head wound. Raine will be alright. How's Gabe?"

The Uchiha sniffed back his tears. "He's emotionally exhausted. It wasn't the fight that drained him, it was losing Gaara and seeing his mother…" Sasuke shook his head. "She was going to hit him."

"You stopped her Sasuke."

"This time." He lifted his eyes to the shadow ninja. "She doesn't understand Gabe was saving his father. She hates us both."

"Don't say that Sasuke. Raine is a good mother. She could never hate her own child."

"Gaara was everything to her and we took him away. She'll never forgive that. Not ever."

Shikamaru stepped closer to Sasuke so he wouldn't have to speak so loudly. He didn't want little Gabe waking up in the middle of such a dreadful conversation. "We just need to make her understand."

"Understand?" Sasuke's peeked down at the sleeping chibi Gaara in his arms. Gabe's eyes rolled beneath their lids. "What should I make her understand first ne Shikamaru? That our toddler used the power of Kusangagi to curse Gaara, that the snake took over and Gaara's soul was being devoured? Or should I explaine how Gabe used the sand to hold his father still so I could kill him? Should I tell her I felt Gaara's heart explode, that I caught him in my arms and held him as he died?"

Fresh tears were rolling down the Uchiha's face. Shikamaru knelt down in front of him. "Sasuke, you did what had to be done. Gabe and Raine were in mortal danger."

He looked back up at his friend. "I didn't want to kill him. I didn't want to hurt Gaara."

"I know."

"Gabe knew what was happening to Gaara. Their connection with the sand…" Sasuke sadly shook his head. "He asked me to help him save his parents Shikamaru. He was crying….I couldn't say no."

Shikamaru reached over and stroked Gabe's hair out of his eyes. "I wouldn't have been able to say no either. I know it hurts Sasuke, but you did the right thing."

The Uchiha sniffled again. "Gaara was my friend. I respected him. I cherished the special bond between us. He showed me mercy when the rest of the world wanted me dead. He gave me a reason to live…and I killed him."

"You freed him from a fate worse then death. You honored your friendship with Gaara in every way. You protected Raine and Gabe. That is what Gaara would have wanted."

Sasuke knew it was the truth, but he knew something even more painful. The Uchiha went on rocking the little ninja in his arms. "I can't bring him back Shikamaru. Gaara was cursed to death. I can't even use a resurrection jutsu and…"

"Gaara wouldn't want that. You know damn well how he felt about forbidden techniques and sacrifices Uchiha."

"But if I could bring him back," desperation had wormed its way into Sasuke's heart. "She wouldn't hate Gabe anymore."

The shadow using ninja watched Uchiha Sasuke bow his head and cry. The sight of the fierce ninja weeping and rocking Gaara's baby boy was almost too much for Shikamaru. He had seen many sides to the Uchiha since Sasuke had joined their family, but never this. This was _Sasuke is broken. _Shikamaru swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's going to be alright, you'll see. Raine just needs some time to think, to understand. She's the wife of shinobi; Gaara and you. She'll understand this Sasuke, its just going to take some time."

_Wife. _Sasuke thought back to the way she clung to him before he left the house and entered the battle. He remembered kissing her lips and promising to come back. Raine had desperately wanted him to stay with her. "She hates me," Sasuke focused on Gabe. "I love her so much and she hates me."

"Give it time Sasuke. She might be angry right now but Raine needs you, the boys need you. You have to keep it together for them."

"She's going to tell me to get out."

"Kankuro won't allow that to happen. I've already talked to him about it. It was Gaara's will that you be here to protect Raine and the boys. Kankuro fully intends to enforce that even if Raine does put up a fight. Hopefully she wont, even in her state she knows the boys need you."

"Gabe needs me. I'm his father now." Sasuke kissed the top of the sleeping boys head. "I'll love him enough for me and Gaara both, Raine too if I have to. I'll never leave him."

Shikamaru was glad to hear it. He suspected that Sasuke was going to be doing the lion's share of the parenting when it came to Sabaku no Gabriel, at least until Raine worked through her grief. "Gaara trusted you to do the right thing Sasuke. I know you will."

The hospital was the busiest place in all of Konoha that evening. While Kankuro sat and waited to finalize the arrangements for Gaara he heard all the latest news from around the village. The big ninja could sum it up in one word, disaster. Between the summons and the fires more than a quarter of Konoha lay in ruin. The wall was breeched in two places, the body count was high and the injured kept pouring in for treatment. Worst of all Konoha had lost their kage during the battle. Tsunade was killed fighting Orochimaru. There was a hollow feeling inside of the ninja. He saw to Gaara's funeral arrangements and left the hospital as quickly as he could.

Kankuro got as far as the street when he saw Hatake Kakashi heading his way. The puppet master knew it was Kakashi that had killed Baki, some were even saying he should be the next kage if Jiraiya wouldn't fill the position. Kankuro waited for Kakashi to catch up. "You okay Kakashi?"

"I'm fine Kankuro thank you. I'm sorry for your loss." Kakashi bowed to pay his respects to Gaara. "You're heading home to your family?"

"Yeah. Temari and Sakura are taking care of Raine."

He couldn't help but worry a little. "Sakura is alright?"

"She's fine, better then fine." With Gaara settled Kankuro's mind turned to other things. "She's pregnant."

Kakashi blinked at the big ninja with one eye. "Sakura is…?"  
"Condoms always broke. Don't worry, I'm gonna marry her."

"Kankuro," in a day of bad news and worse news this was a blessing. Kakashi stared at the stunned ninja wondering how much of the days events had really sunk in. "That's wonderful news. Congratulations."

_I'm going to be a father. _Kankuro was a mix of emotions. "She told me in the middle of the battle. I almost shit my pants."

The copy ninja chuckled quietly. "I probably would have."

Sakura filled Kankuro's thoughts and he asked, "You seen Naruto?"

"He's inside. Naruto used the kuuybi chakra fighting Orochimaru. He'll be alright but he must rest."

"Maybe I should have Sakura check him out?"

"Actually Kankuro I'd like to accompany you back to Uchiha town. I have to talk to Sasuke."

There was something pained in Kakashi's blue eye. "What happened? I thought you said Naruto was alright?"

"Naruto is fine, its Saichi that is the problem."

"Saichi?"  
"He was on the battlefield, I believe he was using some kind of jutsu to control Gaara's body."

Kankuro had heard Gaara was possessed by one of Orochimaru's evil snakes. "The kid was doing it?"

"Something happened to Saichi. The last time I saw him he was covered with blood and appeared unconscious. It was when Orochimaru saw the boy in that condition he vanished taking Saichi and Kabuto with him. Kabuto is an excellent medical specialist but…"

Sometimes it took him a minute to figure things out but Kankuro was far from stupid. "Wait a minute. You mean that if Gaara and Saichi were connected somehow then when Gaara died…"

"Its possible it's a fate Gaara and Saichi shared. I need to speak with Sasuke about it, he knows more about Orochimaru's jutsus then anyone else."

_Aww crap. _That horrible sinking feeling was back in Kankuro's stomach. "Man don't tell me the kid died too. That would be it for mouse. She's fucked up enough already."

Kakashi knew Raine wasn't into violent ninja stuff. The battle and Gaara's death must have left her traumatized. He rested a hand on Kankuro's shoulders. The big guy was shaking his head in some form of disbelief. "Let's talk to Sasuke. Maybe he has some answers for us."

Temari and Sakura served up sandwiches and kool aide in the living room on a picnic blanket for the boys. With the boys occupied Sakura went to Raine and checked her vitals. She was in a bit of a stupor but Raine was alright. "How are you feeling Raine?" the medical ninja asked watching her patient's eyes.

"I don't feel much of anything," Raine's voice was barely a whisper.

"Do you have a headache?"

Raine shook her head negative. "My heart hurts Sakura."

_Poor thing. _"It's alright Raine. It will get better. I promise."

"Gaara."

Sakura put an arm around her friend's shoulders. "He'll always be with you. Gaara's counting on you to take good care of the boys Raine. He needs you to be strong."

She didn't want to be strong, she just wanted to be with Gaara. "I know."

Shikamaru heard the front door and stepped away from the picnic to greet Kankuro. He was moderately surprised to see Kakashi come in behind the big ninja. "Kakashi senpai?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder at her lover and teammate. "Is it Naruto?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Naruto is fine, resting in the hospital."

"Why don't you go over and take a look at him Sakura," Kankuro advised. Kakashi had told him enough on the way home to make Kankuro a little worried for his goofy friend.

_He used the kyuubi chakra fighting Orochimaru. That must be it. _Sakura turned back to Raine for a moment. "I want you to rest here until I come back Raine. You're a little over medicated and I don't want you stumbling around, alright?" Raine nodded and Sakura got up. "I'll just peek on Naruto and be right back."

The men stepped further down the hall to let Sakura pass. Kankuro stole a kiss goodbye and then leaned closer to Shikamaru. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He's still back in the dojo with Gabe. Gabe is asleep."

"Why don't you go get him, bring him into the kitchen. We need to talk."

_And so it begins. _Shikamaru started toward the dojo guessing the new head of the family was ready to lay down the law to mouse's husband.

Kankuro led Kakashi into the kitchen. "You want a drink?" he asked going for the sake in the cupboard.

"That would be fantastic," Kakashi sighed taking a seat at the table.

He pulled out the sake but didn't bother with the little cups. Kankuro grabbed two tall glasses and went to the table. He filled them both half full and passed one to Kakashi. "Kanpai," Kankuro grunted and downed half of his drink.

Kakashi tipped his glass and took a less generous swallow. The big ninja sat down and a moment later Shikamaru reappeared with Sasuke behind him. For a moment Kakashi was taken aback, Sasuke looked like death warmed over. His eyes were puffy and blood shot, the ninja's hands shook slightly. "Sasuke?"

"Is Naruto alright?" Sasuke directed at Kakashi as Shikamaru moved away to join the men at the table.

"Naruto is fine."

"I sent Sakura to go check on him," Kankuro informed and swallowed more sake. "Sit down Sasuke, we have to talk."

His body still felt rather numb but Sasuke made it to the table and into the seat beside Kakashi. "Lets make this quick. I don't want Gabe to wake up all alone."

"Sasuke, did you notice Saichi during the battle?" Kakshi started.

He frowned at his former sensei. "Saichi?"

"He was standing on a rooftop with Kabuto watching the battle and…"

The Uchiha finished for him. "Saichi was in control of the snake that held Gaara. It wasn't Orochimaru at all."

"You know how all that crazy shit works right Uchiha?" Kankuro studied his friends face. Sasuke didn't look too good.

_Saichi was in control…_"I do."

He hated to be the bearer of bad news but Kakashi went on. "I saw him right before Orochimaru fled. Saichi was…"

_Connected to Gaara… _"Was he alive?"

"I don't know. He was covered in blood. Kabuto appeared to be trying to help him."

_My god what have I done? _Sasuke closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Oi," Kankuro set his drink down and tried to get Sasuke's attention. "What are you thinking Uchiha? Do you know what happened to the kid?"

_Saichi. I'm so sorry. Daddy is so sorry! _Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down at the table. His vision was blurry. "I think I may have killed my son. My baby boy…"

It disturbed Kankuro to see Uchiha Sasuke cry. "What are you saying?"

"It never occurred to me that Saichi was the one in control. Gaara was just so insanely powerful that I assumed Orochimaru was the one pulling his strings. I didn't think that Saichi could command such power. He was the one linked to Gaara. Saichi, my son." Sasuke brought a hand up and rubbed at his brow in a feeble attempt to hide his tears.

Shikamaru felt cold. "What happened to Saichi Sasuke?"

_My son… _Saichi's pale little form consumed Sasuke's mind. "He experienced all of the pain of Gaara's death. It was likely enough to kill someone…so small." He couldn't fight it anymore, Sasuke covered his eyes with his hand and wept.

"But we can't be one hundred percent sure about that Sasuke," Kakashi tried to reason. "I saw Kabuto with him, trying to help him. With his skill its possible he was able to save Saichi."

"What have I done?" Sasuke mourned. "God what have I done."

Shikamaru opened his mouth to back Kakshi up but the words died on his lips when he saw Raine standing in the door way. _Shit how much did she hear? _ "Raine?"

The men at the table faced her, even the crying murderer. Raine focused on Sasuke. From deep within her dreamy state she accused, "So, you killed our baby too."

"Raine, I didn't," Sasuke hurried to his feet and she took a step back. "I didn't know. I swear to God I didn't know."

"Nothing has been confirmed Raine san," Kakashi leaned forward. "We don't know what Saichi's condition is."

For the moment she ignored Sasuke's former sensei and stayed focused on the killer himself. "Why do you kill the people I love Sasuke? Why do you twist my babies into monsters, killers like you?"

Kankuro got up. "Don't talk like that mouse."

"You made Gabe bring the sand from Suna. You let him kill people. You let him kill his father."

Big brother was about to step forward but Sasuke was faster. He was to Raine in two quick steps. He looked down into her glassy eyes. "Gabe didn't kill Gaara I did."

"I saw the sand grab Gaara. I know Gabe held him down for you. Tell me Sasuke, are you happy now that you've finally got your revenge against Gaara?"

"That's enough mouse!" Kankuro commanded.

With the eerie slowness of someone drugged Raine turned to Kankuro. "Fuck you, you big bully. Where were you when Gaara was dieing?"

He moved fast nearly knocking Sasuke over bumping him out of the way. Kankuro snatched up his doped up little mouse by her arms and shook her a little. "I was fighting to save Sakura and our unborn child!"

Shikamaru's mouth fell open. "What? Sakura is pregnant?"

Kankuro nodded once. "I just found out today."

"You're going to be a daddy?" Raine asked in that same dreamy valume voice.

"This isn't exactly the way I wanted to tell everyone."

"You're not married Kankuro."

"Don't worry about it mouse. I will marry Sakura."

Somewhere deep inside Raine felt happiness and she hated herself for it. Her bottom lip started to tremble. "You better."

Her voice cracked and Kankuro saw new tears in mouse's eyes. "Damnit," he pulled her to him and hugged her.

Sasuke could hear Raine crying against Kankuro's shoulder. "Congratulations Kankuro."

"Yeah," Shikamaru choked out a nervous laugh. "Congrats bro."

"Thanks you guys," Kankuro pat his mouse on the back. "See mouse, even in this mess something good can shine through. It's going to be okay." He looked at the Uchiha over his shoulder. Sasuke looked about as mentally sound as mouse did right about now. It occurred to Kankuro that now probably wasn't the best time to lay down the law _but shit, it's a fuckarow in here already. _"Sasuke, I'll be counting on you to look after Raine and the boys."

"No!" Raine protest against her big brothers shoulder. "I don't want him here!"

Kankuro squeezed his mouse a little harder. "Well I do and so did Gaara. Sasuke is the only one that can protect you and the boys from Orochimaru mouse and you know it."

"I'd rather die then let him live here with my sons!"

Sasuke's heart was more then broken, it was shattered. He swallowed hard and tried, "Kankuro maybe I should…"

"What you should do is shut the fuck up and listen to me. I'm the head of this family and what I say goes. Gaara left you in charge of protecting Raine and the boys; I have no intention of changing that. I don't rightly give a fuck if you guys hate each other; you're the best man for the job Uchiha. You're staying right here."

"How can you?" Raine struggled and squirmed. "He killed my husband!"

Frowning down at her Kankuro reminded his mouse, "Uchiha Sasuke is your husband mouse."

Fresh tears fell from her eyes as she looked up at her mean brother. "You god damned ninja." She pulled away from Kankuro, he let her go. Her angry eyes went from the big boss man to Sasuke. "I will never forgive you and I will always hate you." She turned on her heel and stomped out into the hall.

A moment later Sasuke heard her bedroom door slam shut. "Kankuro…"

Shaking his head Kankuro faced the Uchiha. "Don't give me any shit Uchiha. Things are the way they are whether we like it or not. Gaara put you in charge of his family and I refuse to let it be any other way."

"But Raine…"

"Can just get the fuck over it. We all lost Gaara today not just her. Orochimaru is still out there. Do you really think he's going to give up on mouse and the kids? I sure as fuck don't and I don't know the bastard half as well as you do."

Sasuke knew Kankuro was right. "Orochimaru doesn't give up."

"Then you understand this family has to be protected."

"That isn't the problem Kankuro."

"It's the only problem Uchiha. Right now Konoha is vulnerable, this is a dangerous time for Raine and boys. There's no way in hell I'm letting you leave this house. You'll have to go through me to try it."

His emotions were beginning to get the best of him. "She hates me Kankuro. How am I supposed to protect her when she hates me?!"

"Find a way." Kankuro grabbed his glass off the table and polished off the rest of his booze. It was just the shot he needed to deal with what lie ahead. "As for mouse, I'm going to have a little chat with her."

Kankuro set his glass down and Sasuke caught hold of the big ninja's arm before he could walk away. "For Christ's sake not now Kankuro. She's in there bawling her eyes out as it is. Raine has been through enough today."

It was because Sasuke was so protective of Raine that Kankuro could trust him, even love him. "You should be in there crying with her. You love her don't you? Saichi is your baby together isn't he?"

Sasuke's hand faltered and he let go. "Saichi…"

Shikamaru sat back taking it all in. Clearly his dangerous when angry brother in law had some very specific plans for the family. Sasuke was going to stay with Raine and the boys; Kankuro wasn't going to even entertain otherwise. Sasuke was their protector, but also he was Raine's husband; had been for a while now. Shikamaru thought Kankuro intended to make it permanent. It was no secret how much the Uchiha loved Raine and the children. Sasuke was the natural choice to fill Gaara's role as husband and father, he had done a splendid job with them already. Raine was the real tricky part in the scheme. She might do as Kankuro said if he bullied her enough, but all the bullying in the world wasn't going to change what she felt for Uchiha Sasuke.

Kankuro said what Shikamaru was thinking. "Raine forgave you for some seriously fucked up shit before Uchiha, we all did. We're going to make her forgive you again, together as a family."

_As a family… _"Kankuro," Sasuke choked.

"We're brothers in this Sasuke. I'm counting on you to be a father to my nephews and take care of mouse."

Again the Uchiha hid his eyes with one hand and let the tears flow. It had been a hell of a long time since someone had called him brother. "I'll do everything I can."

"I know you will. And I know it aint gonna be easy living with mouse right now. She's in that angry phase of grief. Maybe that shrink you guys see can do something to help get her through this."

Sasuke nodded still hiding his eyes. He was willing to put all of their fates in Kankuro's hands. Big brother seemed to be thinking clearly, he knew what was best for the family. Deep down Kankuro had a kind heart and Sasuke trusted him. "Raine listens to Yuna."

"This isn't going to be easy. I'll do what I can to make mouse behave but she's going to be hard to deal with for a while. I know how much she loved my brother. I saw it in her eyes every day. All of this is hardest on her right now." Kankuro let out a long heavy sigh. He had done so much thinking today his head hurt. His family had undergone a radical change in just a few hours. "We're here for you, both of you."

"Damn straight," Shikamaru got to his feet. He was impressed with the depth of maturity his big brother in law was showing. "Temari can be here all day."

Kakashi sat silently watching Sasuke cry. There was more then mourning in his tears. _Sasuke has been accepted into a real clan again. It must be the relief of his life. _"You can call on me whenever you need to Sasuke."

The Uchiha wiped his face and blinked back his tears. His heartbeat felt weird in his chest. He looked over at Kakashi. "I need to know who if anybody has gone out to search for Orochimaru."

"Sound was perused but not by many. Things in the village are pretty bad right now Sasuke."

Hiei had kept Sasuke posted on the news circulating amongst ANBU. "Hokage is dead. Will Jiraiya take her seat?"

"I hope so."

"If he doesn't will you?"

He shook his head and sipped his drink. "I think you're more qualified to be kage then I am Sasuke. You know way more jutsus then I do."

"I don't care about being kage I just want to know what happened to Saichi."

_Interesting. _Shikamaru was watching the former student and teacher. Either one of them were prime candidates for hokage. "Somebody somewhere knows something. It will only be a matter of time before some information makes it way back to the village."

Kakashi took it as his cue to head out. He wanted to give the family time alone. Kakashi took another gulp of sake to be polite and got up. "I have to meet with Jiraiya. He's already aware of the situation with Saichi. He can get information nobody else can. I'm sure he can think of something." He stepped past Sasuke. "I'll see what I can find out for you Sasuke. Everyone," Kakashi bowed a little and showed himself out.

Kankuro turned back toward the hall. "I'm gonna go talk to mouse."

"No don't," Sasuke nearly begged. "Don't push her any harder right now Kankuro please."

"I have to make her understand."

"Then do it tomorrow. She's already miserable, probably on the verge of passing out from all that valume. Just let her go to sleep. You can talk to her in the morning. Please Kankuro."

The pleading look in the Uchiha's eyes was depressing. "Alright, I'll talk to her in the morning, but I am going to straighten her out. We can't have her carrying on like some crazy lady. The boys need her right now and they need to see that the two of you are still a united front, understand what I'm saying Uchiha?"

He did and Sasuke nodded. "I'll talk with her tomorrow too, I promise." Sasuke started for the hall. "I'm going to get back to Gabe. He needs me right now and I want to be there for him."

Kankuro watched Sasuke go and then let loose another longsuffering sigh. "You think he's alright?"

Shikamaru wasn't quite sure. "He's hurting, but he'll do what you ask Kankuro. Sasuke is dependable."

Big brother was counting on it.

Sasuke went back to the dojo and lay down next to Gabe. He could hear Raine crying in the next room. Gabe cuddled up to him and Sasuke held him close. On the other side of the wall his love sobbed _my baby. _ Sasuke closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. More then anything else in the world Sasuke wanted this day over. A new dawn, a new start and a day further away from the death of Sabaku no Gaara.

15


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden in the Leaves

2

Sasuke was awake first, he usually was. Gabe had slept peacefully through the night. The valume eventually got the best of Raine and she slept soundly. The Uchiha got up and went out into the hall. He checked the twins first. They were both asleep in Yusuke's bed. Renji was holding onto one of his brothers thumbs in his sleep. Sasuke smiled a little. He had missed them yesterday. _Today will be better._

He used the bathroom and went to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of orange juice pondering whether or not to make breakfast. Sasuke was hungry and he was sure Gabe was going to be famished when he finally got up. He didn't want to do anything to upset Raine though. When she was nervous or depressed she liked to busy herself caring for the children. His stomach rumbled and he decided it was time to wake Raine.

Sasuke gulped some more juice and set his glass on the table. He went back down the hall to Raine's room. Sasuke knocked. "Raine, are you awake?" No answer. Sasuke pushed the door open. Raine was still asleep in bed. She was half covered and still in the clothes she wore yesterday. There were two small photo albums beside her on the bed. Sasuke recognized the blue one. It was where Raine had tucked all the pictures of Saichi. Something pulled at the Uchiha's heart. He looked from the photo book to Raine. She looked peaceful, serene.

He didn't want to wake her and bring her back into a world of pain but Sasuke stepped to the foot of her bed. "Raine?" he reached down and shook one of her cute little feet. "Raine are you up?"

She was now. "Yes, yes stop shaking me," she grumbled half asleep.

"The boys will be up soon. Do you want me to start breakfast?"

"No I can do it," instinct replied as she came more awake.

"Anything I can do to help?" He watched her sit up slowly taking in her surroundings. "You took a lot of valume last night. It really knocked you out. Are you feeling alright?"

It was the first day of the rest of her life without Gaara and probably Saichi too. No, Raine was not alright. "Get out of my room Sasuke. I'll take care of breakfast by myself."

Sasuke swallowed hard and took a step back. "Sorry I just…" but he didn't finish. The look Raine gave him silenced him. A murderous intent pulsed out of her. _She hates me._

"Leave."

He did. Sasuke turned around and left closing the door behind him. He went back to the dojo to pull some clean clothes out of his closet. Sasuke couldn't really recall Raine ever hating him so much. He didn't have real memories of their long gone past, when Sasuke was quite the bad guy. He had probed her mind and seen his evil deeds through her eyes, but that emotional experience had been over quickly. Now he actually had to live through it first hand. Sasuke grabbed a clean shirt sighing shakily.

Gabe moaned a little and opened his eyes. "Sasuke sensei?"

"I'm right here Gabe." His boy rolled over and looked at him. Sasuke smiled at his sleep puffy eyes. There were times when chibi Gaara looked more like his mother. "You slept a long time buddy. Do you feel better?"

"I'm hungry." Gabe sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Me too."

"Will mommy still feed me even though she thinks I'm bad?"

"Gabe," Sasuke went to the boy. "You didn't do anything wrong, you're not a bad boy. Mommy loves you. She'll always love you. Of course she'll take care of you Gabe."

"Is auntie Temari mad at me?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nobody is mad at you buddy."

"Mad at you?"

"Mommy is upset with me. It's hard for her to understand ninja things sometimes."

The boy heard his mommy leave her room and head down the hall to make breakfast. "Are you going to be fighting with mommy again?"

_Out of the mouth of babes. _"Maybe a little, but I'll try real hard to help mommy not be so mad okay?"

Gabe nodded. He had seen mommy be pretty tough on his sensei sometimes. The grown ups had to go to special meetings to get along better. "I'm sorry mommy is mad at you Sasuke sensei."

"Don't be."

"Daddy's not mad. I had a dream about him. He was happy we're safe."

The Uchiha wondered if Gaara's final thoughts had somehow lingered in the sand. "Sure he is. Everything is going to be just fine Gabe."

"You're going to stay with us and protect mommy aren't you?"  
"Absolutely." He smiled at Gabe and tussled his hair. "Don't you worry about a thing. Now be a big boy and go put on some clean clothes. We'll get your brothers up and dressed and go have a big breakfast okay."

Gabe smiled back at his sensei. "Okay!" He hopped off the futon and hurried out to his room.

Alone in his room the Uchiha shook his head. He wasn't one for praying but the words just came out. "Gaara, please help me."

Raine was scrambling eggs when she heard the familiar morning noises down the hall. Gabe and Sasuke had woke Renji and Yusuke, Raine could here the voices of all the children. Sasuke's voice mingled in sometimes. It was weird to hear things sound so normal when clearly life was not. She was fixing plates when Sasuke marched the boys into the kitchen for breakfast. Renji was holding Gabe's hand.

"Alright guys up to the table," Sasuke herded.

Renji saw toast and reminded, "No crust mommy."

Sasuke went to the refrigerator and pulled out the pitcher of orange juice. Beverages at meal time were generally his responsibility. "Mommy knows Renji."

Yusuke looked at Sasuke while he poured him his juice. "How we ride bikes if the street is broke?"

Sasuke smiled at his son. "I guess I'll just have to fix the street wont I?"

The boy's eyes got wide. "You can fix it?"

"Sure, no problem." He went on to pouring Renji's juice.

Renji looked up at Sasuke. "You pretty good ass kick ninja."

"Renji!" Raine turned on him.

"Don't say ass buddy," Sasuke reminded patiently.

The little red head frowned. "Ass not bad. Ass you sit on."

Raine took a threatening step forward. "That is not a nice word Renji. You say butt instead."

"You can say hiney," Yusuke wiggled in his seat.

Renji giggled at his twin and started to squirm around too. Raine sighed heavily and went back to making plates without ever looking at Sasuke. Sasuke poured Gabe's juice and then refilled his own glass. He chanced a step closer to the counter. "Juice of coffee Raine?"

"I can get it myself." She turned with two plates in her hand and served the twins. "Come on you two, its time to eat."

Sasuke set the juice on the counter counting the plates left to be served. There were three, he took it as a good sign that at least they could all sit and have their meals together. Sasuke grabbed the Gabe sized plate and sidestepped around Raine as she came back toward the counter. Again she didn't look at him even though they had passed inches from each other. "Here you go buddy."

The kids dug in, Raine took her plate to her seat and joined them. Sasuke grabbed his breakfast and sat down. It was an awkward meal. The boys were fine, business as usual. Renji managed to cover his hands and his twin with strawberry preserves; Gabe finished his brother's sausage links. Raine mostly pushed her food around her plate, she was quiet the whole meal. She didn't look at Sasuke and she didn't look at Gabe. When breakfast was over she hauled Renji and Yusuke off to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Sasuke got up and started scraping plates and loading the dishwasher. Gabe crawled down off of his seat and brought his sensei his plate and glass. "Mommy didn't say good morning."

"Mommy is just tired Gabe," Sasuke tried to sound reassuring. He took Gabe's dishes and loaded them in.

"She didn't eat. I thought the food was good."

"She probably has a tummy ache."

Gabe wasn't sure if that was the truth but when he had a tummy ache he didn't eat either. "I hope she gets better."

"She'll be fine Gabe." He closed the dishwasher and flicked it on. "Why don't you give me a hand fixing up our street ne Gabe? I bet you can do it easy."

He brightened a little. Gabe liked to be praised by his Sasuke sensei. "Really? Okay! I'll do my best!"

Renji fought his face washing until mommy said he could ride his bike. He waited for Yusuke to dry his hands and then went screaming down the hall. Gabe and Sasuke were already outside, but Renji could still beat Yusuke and mommy out the door. He hit daylight just as his big brother and Sasuke used some cool ninja jutsu to make the street nice and flat again. "Good job Gabe! Good job!"

Gabe stood and smiled at his brother. "Sasuke sensei helped. He can do lots of stuff."

"Ass kick ninja!" Renji hopped around doing a funny little dance. Sasuke and Gabe laughed.

"Renji!" Raine scolded from the door. Yusuke got out in front of her and ran like hell.

"Will you get me my bike?" Yusuke ran to Sasuke.

"Me too!" Renji ran to catch up to Yusuke.

Sasuke started for the shed with all three of the boys on his heels. "Who wants to ride over and see if auntie Temari is done having her breakfast?"

"Me!" Renji was still hopping around.

"Me too," Yusuke didn't want to leave his twin.

Raine watched Sasuke and the boys. Again that feeling of wrong normalcy turned her stomach over. Of course she didn't want two year olds in mourning but… her eyes moved up the street to the place she had last seen her beloved Gaara. The sand was gone; Gabe must have cleaned it up. For a moment Gaara filled her mind. Raine closed her eyes and remembered his smile, his soft eyes and gentle kisses. _He's really gone. What am I supposed to do without Gaara?_

As if to answer down the street Kankuro called out "Morning everybody!"

She opened her eyes and saw Renji peddling his big wheel toward his uncle at top speed. Yusuke was a few lengths behind him. Sakura was at Kankuro's side. She lifted a hand and waved at the boys. Raine watched Kankuro greet the children and Sasuke and then he headed her way. _Oh shit. _

"Morning mouse," Kankuro went to his little sis. "How you doing this morning?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

Kankuro detected bitchy in her tone. His little mouse was still mad at him. _Too bad. It aint gonna get any better. _"I need to talk to you about some things mouse. Why don't we step inside for a minute?"

"Why can't we talk out here?"

"Little ears," Kankuro nodded in the direction of the cluster of people behind him. "Let's go inside."

"Are you going to be a jerk?"

_I guess I have to be. _"Inside mouse, now."

Sasuke saw Raine and Kankuro step back into the house. She didn't look to happy and he was frowning. He and Gabe joined Sakura and the twins. "Kankuro is…"

"He needs to have a talk with Raine," Sakura answered still putting on a smile for the kids. "Show me how fast your bikes can go you guys!"

All three of them sped off, Gabe stewarding his little brothers. "What's he saying to her Sakura?"

Her sweetie had filled her in on his plans for the family last night in bed. "He's telling her you stay."

"He said as much last night."

Sakura took a deep breath and leaked more info to her former teammate. "Kankuro wants the two of you to stay married. He wants you to be a father to the boys."

Sasuke lifted a brow. "He wants to make this arrangement permanent?"

She looked at him sidelong. "Sasuke, he knows how much you love Raine and the boys. He understands."

"I…of course I love them."

"Gaara put you here for a reason didn't he? It was his idea that the two of you get married in the first place. He asked you to take care of his family and Kankuro respects that. He knows how much you've done for Gaara and his family; he's seen what you've all been through together already." She paused thinking about the conversation she had with Kankuro last night.

"I'll take care of them all, I promised Gaara and I will keep that promise, but don't go getting any crazy ideas about me and Raine. As soon as it's safe, she'll want a divorce."

"You don't want that Sasuke."

"What I want doesn't matter to Raine. She hates my guts."

She shrugged in concession, "Maybe at this moment, but you guys were doing great until the attack. You were even dating."

"It was grown up alone time," Sasuke corrected. "Yuna made us."

"You guys enjoyed yourselves though didn't you?"

The Uchiha shook his head. "That's the past."

"That was yesterday," Sakura argued.

"Yesterday I killed the man she loves. Things have changed Sakura."

"Yes, things have changed. Now we all know Gaara isn't going to get better, he isn't coming back. He's gone and Raine has no choice but to move on without him."

Somewhere inside the house Sasuke heard Kankuro holler _Godamnit mouse listen to me! _He took a step toward the door and Sakura grabbed his sleeve. "Sakura," he warned.

She shook her head. "You're staying right here. You let Kankuro handle this. He's the head of this family and Raine will listen to him."

"If he's mean enough."

"If that's what it takes."

He stared at his old friend for a moment. She was really sticking up for her man. "You and the big guy ne? Congratulations Sakura when's the wedding?"

Kankuro dodged the flying pepper shaker but the one for salt bounced off his forehead. "Damnit mouse!" he lunged forward and grabbed her by the wrists before anything else on the counter became a projectile.

Raine tried to pull away. "I won't do it! I don't care how mean you are! I won't stay with the man that murdered my husband!"

"Sasuke _is_ your husband woman!"

"No!"

"Yes!" and Kankuro had more. "Gaara expected Sasuke to be a father to these kids in his absence-"

Raine tried again to jerk away. "No!"

"Yes! And that's just what the Uchiha is going to do, you hear me mouse?"

She felt the first angry tears stinging her eyes. "I don't want him here. He killed Gaara. I hate him!"

"Well then I guess it sucks to be you mouse because this is how its gonna be. This is what Gaara wanted."

"Gaara didn't want me to be in hell with Uchiha Sasuke!"

One more good yank and Kankuro let her go. He stared his little mouse down. "My brother would have rather died then hurt you or any of the boys. I know it's painful, but Sasuke did the right thing. Gabe could have been killed if that thing wearing Gaara's body had continued to rampage. My brother was dieing a dishonorable death, Sasuke gave him a clean one. I know you don't understand the shinobi code, but Uchiha Sasuke honored my brother and he's _still_ trying to honor him now. He promised Gaara that he would be here for you and the boys. Even you being a rag to him didn't drive him out of here. He aint going nowhere mouse."

"He killed Gaara."

"He saved Gaara and Gabe and you."

Raine knew she was fighting a loosing battle. "I hate him Kankuro."

"Get over it." His mouse made a break for it and Kankuro caught her again.

"Let me go you big asshole!" Raine wailed and burst into tears.

The big ninja rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'm just a big ol mean asshole right mouse?"

"You _are_ mean!"

Kankuro spun her around so that his crying mouse was facing him. "I'm doing what's best for the family mouse. The kids love the hell out of Sasuke and he's good with them. They need a dad and Sasuke is the best choice regardless of how you feel about him right now."  
"I hate him," Raine wept.

"Gaara wanted this mouse. He wanted Sasuke to step up if he couldn't." She shook her head and Kankuro gave her a little shake. "Sasuke will help you raise these boys right, the way Gaara wanted."

"He'll make them all killer ninjas!"

Big brother straightened. Without a word he pulled mouse over to the kitchen window and looked out. "Well, what do you see?"

Raine peeked out the window. Yusuke was riding circles around Sakura. Sasuke was helping Gabe tighten the front wheel of his bike. Gabe was observing, learning from his sensei. Renji hung off Sasuke's neck babbling excitedly in his ear. The Uchiha was smiling a little. "I see a monster in the middle of my children."

"That's funny, I see a guy enjoying a morning with his sons. Maybe you need to look a little closer or maybe I do. I don't see any killing going on out there."

She met Kankuro's flat glare. "They aren't his sons."

He chuckled frustrated and shook his head. "Do you remember mouse, I didn't even want you to have Yusuke, but Gaara… If it was a part of you he loved it even if it wasn't his own flesh and blood. He was a father to all of your children, Uchiha Sasuke is no different. For months that guy has taken excellent care of all of my nephews. Somehow he manages to put up with all your shit." Again she tried to get away, again Kankuro held her where she was. "I aint done yet."

Big brother was stirring up all kinds of memories. "I don't want to hear anymore of your shit!"

"Tough, I'm not through talking to you yet."

"Why can't you leave me alone!" she shrieked.

"I'll leave ya alone when you pull your head outta your ass and see what the hell is going on here."

Her hands trembled. "Fine. He can stay here and protect us."

"Sasuke aint just some servant mouse. Gaara trusted him to do right by his sons and you too. He's done a good job, I trust he always will."

The battle was lost. The big meanie was going to enforce Gaara's ways no matter what she said. Kankuro was repeating to her things Gaara himself had told her the last time they were together. Gaara had great faith and trust in Sasuke _and Sasuke killed him. _"What do you want from me Kankuro?"

Finally she was caving in. His little mouse was as stubborn as they came. "I want you to keep your shit together in front of the kids."

Raine wiped her tears away. "I'm doing my best."

"You guys should probably talk to that Yuna lady; get some things worked out between you. Sasuke is a part of this family; he's going to do what Gaara wanted. You need to accept that mouse. I'm not trying to be a bad guy by saying you gotta stick with Sasuke, but it is what's best for the boys. People stay married because of their kids all the time, this is no different."

_Stuck with Sasuke. _"It really has to be this way?"

"It's for the best." Kankuro took one of her shaking hands and held it. "Gaara trusted Sasuke, I know you do too. You're just hurting right now; missing Gaara and worried about Saichi but Sasuke's hurting pretty bad right now too. Gaara was his hero and Saichi is his kid too. You shouldn't be hating and fighting, you should be supporting each other through the rough times. I know you guys can do it, you've accomplished plenty before."

"But Gaara…." The tears crept up again as Kankuro's words worked their way into her aching heart.

"Gaara is watching over you mouse. He'll always be in your heart."

Raine and Kankuro were inside for quite a while, but Sasuke didn't hear anymore shouting. The boys busily raced up and down the street, their future aunt Sakura cheered them on. She had admitted to the Uchiha that losing Tsunade had hit her hard, but she had Kankuro to dote on her. While the boys were busy Sasuke leapt to the rooftop to survey the damage to Uchiha town and the surrounding village. _What a mess. _A great part of the district lie in ruin. Crews were already working on clearing away the debris. Sasuke saw a lot of flack jackets near the hole in the wall and relaxed a little. He hopped back down to the street before Gabe decided to join him up so high.

Shikamaru and Temari arrived a few minutes later. They greeted the children and then Sasuke informed them Kankuro was having _that talk_ with Raine inside. Immediately Temari started for the house, but her husband stopped her. "You promised me you'd let Kankuro handle this," Shikamaru reminded his meddling wife.

"He's probably being a big jerk," she argued back.

"Maybe, but sometimes Kankuro has to be a hard ass to make Raine listen."

"So I should just stand here and do nothing while he's in there bullying her into submission?"

He shrugged his shoulders and stepped back. "If you think Kankuro is doing the right thing you should just stay out of it. You can always baby her when he's through."

Temari put a hand on her hip and scowled at her husband. "I don't baby her."

"Of course you do. She's your little sister. It's natural."

She was about to tell him off when she felt Gabe tugging on the side of her skirt. Temari looked down at her nephew. She put on a smile for him. "What is it Gabe?"

"Do you like how me and Sasuke sensei fixed the street auntie Temari?"

"Wow Gabe you did this?" Temari played it up. "Why, it looks so good I though the professionals came in and did it while I was asleep!"

Gabe's grin stretched from ear to ear. "Sensei helped me. He always helps me lots."

Temari nodded Sasuke's way. "Good job Sasuke."

The Uchiha smiled a little and teased back, "Thank you auntie Temari."

Renji peddled over on his big wheels. "Race me Gabe!"

His attention went to his little brother. "Why you don't race Yusuke?"

"I already beat his ass, you turn." As if to emphasize his point he started circling his aunt.

"Renji," Sasuke warned. "Mommy told you not to use that word."

"Mommy not hear me," Renji giggled.

"I did," Temari frowned down at the little speed demon. "Maybe I should tell your mommy you're out here using bad language."

He stopped and looked up at his aunt distressed. "You gonna tell on me?" he gasped.

"I will if I hear you use any more bad words. She'll probably get real mad and take your bike away."

The little red head looked to his big brother for confirmation and Gabe nodded. Renji tightened his grip on his handle bars. "Okay, I be good." He peddled away from his auntie Temari as fast as he could.

Temari looked back up at Sasuke. "Who taught Renji the A word ne Uchiha?"

"Luffy tells everybody he's gonna kick their ass."

Shikamaru backed Sasuke up. "Renji is a big One Piece fan."

She cut her eyes over to her husband. "So are you."

"Guilty as charged."

Sakura made her way back over to the adults and greeted the Naara's. "Hey guys. How you doing Temari?"

"I'm okay Sakura, how are _you_ feeling?" Sakura and Kankuro had sprung their happy news on big sister last night.

She laughed a little. "I'm good."

"Did you and Kankuro set a date last night?" Temari was all for extending the family but she wanted her bully brother married before he became a daddy.

"We talked about it."

Sakura was saved when Kankuro finally emerged from the house with Raine behind him. She didn't follow him far; Raine hung back by the door. Kankuro waved to his gathered family and called out, "Oi Uchiha, come here. I want to talk to ya."

_My turn ne? _Sasuke pat Gabe on top of the head. "Keep an eye on your brothers for me."

"I will," Gabe chirped. He was always happy to help.

Kankuro turned and went back inside, Sasuke hurried to follow him. He looked at Raine as he passed by. She looked downright miserable and he couldn't help but check on her. "Are you alright Raine?"

She lifted her eyes to his. Sasuke looked worried. "Kankuro is waiting for you." Raine turned away and started toward Temari.

Sasuke watched her a moment longer and then ducked inside to deal with the head of the family.

Over coffee Kankuro explained that his baby brother had changed his will to include Sasuke and Saichi when life had still been peaceful in Sand. The Uchiha sat and listened to his friend's final wishes as the dishwasher hummed to a stop behind him. Even way back then Gaara put it down on paper that he wanted Sasuke guarding his family at least until the boys could protect themselves.

Sasuke sipped his coffee. "What did you say to Raine? She looked upset."

"I told her what I'm telling you. People stay married because it's best for their kids all the time. You two are gonna do that." Kankuro stirred more sugar into his mug. "I told her that you should be supporting each other; that Gaara was your friend and Saichi is your baby too."

"Did you say all that before or after she gave you that lump on your head?"

Kankuro squint one eye shut. "It wasn't an easy conversation to have Uchiha. I hope I made her understand why things went down the way they did. I did what I could to take the heat off of you and Gabe. You should be thanking me."

Sasuke sighed. "Sorry Kankuro. I do appreciate the help."

He sipped his sweet coffee. "I aint saying it's going to be easy. Mouse is pretty heartsick right now."

"I know."

"Temari and I are going to be around a lot. We can all pitch in and keep the boys busy, Temari can help with mouse. You get a hold of that shrink. Sakura thinks it will help."

"I can send Hiei to fetch her this afternoon. A session might do Raine some good."

Big brother sat back looking at the depressed Uchiha. A silence fell as the sand ninja studied Sasuke. "You're head over heels in love with her aint ya?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yeah, it does." Kankuro waited for the Uchiha to look at him.

"You already know my answer Kankuro."

"Maybe I want to hear you say it."

Sasuke's brow twitched. "Why? It doesn't change anything."

"Maybe not today," Kankuro agreed and sipped his coffee. "But, believe it or not, I would feel like a real dick if I trapped mouse in a totally loveless marriage."

"She hates me," Sasuke sighed annoyed.

"I aint asking about her Uchiha I'm asking about you."

He fixed his frown on Kankuro. "Yes, I am in love with Raine. I have been all along. You know that."

Kankuro nodded. "So did Gaara."

"I didn't hide anything from Gaara. He knew exactly how I felt about Raine and the boys. He knew I…" Sasuke trailed off starring down into his murky drink.

"He knew you wanted to be in his shoes." Kankuro finished his cup and set it down. "Now you are."

Sasuke frowned at the big ninja again. "I never wanted things to be like this. Raine was happy with Gaara. I would never deny her that."

"Orochimaru and his sick little jutsus are responsible for my brother's death, not you. Mouse will come to understand that in time. I'm just wondering what will happen when that day comes."

"I'll do cartwheels," Sasuke grumbled. He hoisted his mug and drank down some coffee. "What are you getting at Kankuro ne?"

"I've seen the two of you together enough to know yer her frigin doormat."

"That's ridiculous," Sasuke protest.

Kankuro ignored his outburst and went on. "Seen enough to know mouse really cares about you too. She depends on you Uchiha, a lot."

"I do everything I can for Raine."

"Can you be her husband?"

"I am her husband."

"You're her patsy."

"I'm her friend."

The Uchiha was getting irritated. "She's got enough friends. What mouse needs is a husband, a father for her children."

"I'm trying." Sasuke got up to grab the coffee pot.

"Gaara wouldn't have taken half the shit you do."

Sasuke stepped back to the table and poured Kankuro a fresh cup. "I'm not Gaara."

"Then I guess its time you learn how to be more like him."

He topped off his own mug and put the decanter back on the burner. "What the hell do you want me to do Kankuro?"

"I want you to wear the pants around here Uchiha," Kankuro started spooning in his sugar. "I want you to grow some hair on your nuts and be the man of this house."

"You mean be a bully like you?"

"No." Kankuro waited for Sasuke to sit back down. "I mean be a man, be the husband and father. When she tells you she doesn't want her baby boys to be ninja you tell her tough shit. When she wants to do some damn reckless thing you tell her no. You are capable of telling her no aren't you Uchiha?"

"I can say no to Raine," Sasuke poured some half and half in his coffee.

Kankuro stirred up his sweet concoction. "I aint seen you do it yet."

"Gabe starts the academy next semester, that was my doing remember? All three of the boys will be great shinobi. Gaara wanted it and so do I. They'll have to be to protect themselves from scum like Orochimaru."

He could still remember sick little Saichi calling Orochimaru father and Sasuke daddy. "I couldn't agree with you more. You just make sure you get Renji and Yusuke into the academy as soon as they're ready. Don't let her hold back the kids anymore Uchiha."

"I'll do what's right for the boys Kankuro. You can count on it."

His coffee was sweet and just the right temperature. "You gonna do right by mouse?"

"I'll do everything I can for Raine."

"Gonna give her everything she wants?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't. She isn't demanding and we are millionaires."

Kankuro smiled a little luring the Uchiha into a false sense of security. "What about a daughter?"

Sasuke's mouth fell open and he almost tipped over his mug. "What?!"

He and his baby's mama had done a lot of talking last night. "Temari's going to have a baby, Sakura is going to have a baby, mouse is surrounded by pregnancy and that shit is contagious."

It felt like something had just smacked him upside his head hard. "Are you crazy? Raine and I have _never_ been together like that!"

"She wanted a daughter. She and Gaara were trying before Saichi entered the picture. Mouse is sensitive, baby crazy. If Temari or Sakura have a girl it might make her start wanting again. She's too young and has too much to give to just call it quits now Uchiha."

His heart rate accelerated and Sasuke felt the blood rushing to his face. "Raine and I don't have that kind of relationship. I keep my hands off of her."

"Because of Gaara," he tested.

"No. Yes. No." Sasuke shook his head. "I vowed a long time ago never to make her do something she didn't want to ever again."

That was a comforting thought. He didn't have to worry about the Uchiha going super sleaze now that his brother was out of the picture, not that he had any great concerns otherwise. Sasuke was whipped. It was the baby boom going on around his little mouse that had caused the big ninja to do even more heavy thinking. At least today he didn't have a headache _yet. _"Gaara isn't here to give her another child if she wants one. The way she's been shopping with Temari really makes me wonder. I don't suppose she's said anything to you ne?"

She had, not that long ago Raine had mentioned she and Gaara wanted to try for a little girl. _That night, after the party, in the kitchen. I held her in my arms and… _"She said something after Temari made her announcement, but she meant another child with Gaara not with me."

"But you would give her one if that's what she wanted?"

Sasuke barely heard the question. Memories of that night filled his thoughts. _I almost kissed her…she almost let me… _"I…"

"There's nothing wrong with your plumbing is there?"

That snapped him out of his daze. "No, there's nothing wrong with my plumbing. Keh, idiot," Sasuke was getting frustrated.

"So you could do the job?"

"Yeah I could do the job," he was just slightly indignant. "It doesn't matter what I can and can't do, Raine and I aren't like that. It's never going to happen Kankuro."

His girlfriend suspected otherwise, deep down so did he. "Don't get bitchy Uchiha, I just need to know these things. Sorry if I find it ludicrous to think that the two of you will be stuck together for the next ump-teen years without ever getting laid." He sipped his coffee watching the other man squirm.

"Raine loses the love of her life and your sitting here asking me if I'd do her? Pardon me if I find that a little fucked up."

Kankuro shrugged. "My brother wanted you to be the one to fill his shoes. I'm just making sure you can handle the job."

"I can handle it just fine. I can be the man of this family and still do the right thing for Raine and the boys. I can't be Gaara but I can see that his will be done."

For now that would have to be good enough. At least the Uchiha was still able to stand up for his beliefs, even against a bully. It was becoming more and more obvious to Kankuro just how much Uchiha Sasuke loved his little mouse. He wanted to hold on to hope for his smallest sister, it was too soon to let her life be over. Maybe someday this man that loved her could get her to live again. "Alright then Uchiha. I'm counting on you."

Later that afternoon as the boys splashed in the pool out back, Yuna arrived and whisked Raine off to her bedroom. After an hour Sasuke got nervous, after two he left the boys in Temari's care and went to check on things. He knocked at the door with his heart in his throat. "Sorry to disturb you. Is everything alright?"

"Come in Sasuke," Yuna called through the door.

He was a bundle of nerves when he slid the door aside. Raine was sitting on her bed surrounded by tear soaked tissues. Yuna had pulled a chair close to the bed and was holding Raine's hand. He swallowed hard as he slid the door shut behind him. "Can I bring you something?"

Yuna smiled sympathetically. "You can bring your butt over here. Come and sit with us Sasuke."

He followed the therapist's commands and took a seat on the bed a safe distance away from Raine. "Temari is watching the boys. They're in the pool."

"Is Kankuro still here?" Raine sniffled dabbing her eyes with a moist tissue.

"He's sitting with Shikamaru."

"Raine is a little upset with Kankuro right now Sasuke," Yuna informed.

Sasuke nodded. "He has been kind of tough."

Raine choked out a miserable laugh. "Did he bully you too?" she asked without looking at Sasuke.

Yuna went to work again. "He sort of…lay down the law to Raine this morning Sasuke. He did the same with you?"

_Shit I never shoulda come in here. _"We talked earlier."

"He told you he thinks the best course of action is to make your marriage permanent?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "And how does that make you feel Sasuke?"

_Shouldn't have come in here. _"It's fine with me."

"Because you love Raine?"

"I love her and the boys very much," he answered honestly.

Yuna went on nodding. Counselor or no, she was still a well informed ninja. "Raine is upset by this."

"No shit," he couldn't help it, it just slipped out.

Raine whirled around and faced Sasuke he startled and straightened. "Why? Why didn't you save him Sasuke?"

She wasn't crying about Kankuro's bullying, it was Gaara his beloved wept for. "I did the best I could. Gaara was… his soul was being devoured by a demon. He was a body attacking us Raine, attacking Gabe." He took a chance and grabbed one of her hands. "Gabe felt Gaara's sand hurting you. He felt it attacking us. He knew it wasn't his fathers doing. He knew Gaara would never hurt you."

"Sasuke, I think Raine needs to hear the whole explanation from you," Yuna focused on the Uchiha. "She isn't a ninja. Explain it to her like a normal person."

His love was looking at him with hurt and tears in her eyes. Sasuke felt himself coming unhinged. "I don't know when or how but Orochimaru taught Saichi to summon that demon. Saichi used that power to curse and then to control Gaara's body." He swallowed hard. "I didn't know what Orochimaru did…to our son. I underestimated Saichi's power. I thought that Orochimaru was in control."

Sasuke stopped and Yuna shifted to rest her free hand on his arm. "It's alright Sasuke. Go on." She thought Sasuke needed to confess all as much as Raine needed to hear it.

It took him a moment to look his love in the eyes again. "Gaara's soul was being devoured Raine. An eternity of darkness in the belly of the snake, that's what Gabe saw. What he knew. I was trying to reach the Gaara inside when Gabe showed up. He ran to me, I protected him but…" Sasuke shook his head and fought the tears that tried to rise. "Gabriel knew what was happening to his father. Somehow he knew and he asked me to help him save his parents. He knew we had to stop Gaara's body before Kasanigi devoured his soul."

"Gabriel has always had a special bond with his father," Yuna baited. "They are very much alike?"

Sasuke nodded at the therapist. "There was a special link between them. Gabe could always sense what Gaara's sand was doing. He snuck out of the house and joined the battle because he felt Gaara's sand hurt Raine, spill her blood. He had to stop it."

Raine stared down at her hand in his. "What did you do to Gaara?"

He knew what she was asking but it didn't make it any easier to answer. "I stopped his heart," Sasuke cushioned. "It was quick, painless. Gaara never felt death just release."

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "What about Saichi?"

The Uchiha bowed his head. "If he was really controlling Gaara's body and didn't sever the link before the moment of Gaara's death then Saichi took the pain of it all."

"He's dead."

"Kabuto was tending to him just before they disappeared. He's a sick bastard, but he's an amazing medical ninja. I've seen him do incredible things. If anyone could have saved our boy its Kabuto." Desperately he wanted to believe it. Kabuto had skill that rivaled even the former hokage Tsunade. "I won't give up hope; I won't give up on our son. He could still be alive, waiting for us to rescue him."

_He stopped his heart… Gaara's heart and Saichi…. _Raine was shaking. "This is Orochimaru's fault."

"Orochimaru was coming for you Raine." Sasuke wanted to reach over wipe away her tears. He wanted to hold her and comfort her. He wanted to cry with her.

"So he can use my body to revive my mother?" she spat bitterly.

"That is his intention."

_Sick fucking ninja. _Raine sniffed back a sob and looked up at Sasuke. "Can you do that kind of stuff Sasuke? Can you bring back the dead? Can you bring back Gaara?"

Her questions were like a knife twisting in his chest. "Raine," he choked.

"Can you?"

"I'm not the one who cursed him. I can't…" he had to look away from her desperate eyes. "If I could bring him back Raine I swear to you I would. I can't."

Her last semblance of hope faded into the darkness. Raine pulled her hand away. She turned and collapsed against her pillow in tears. _He's really gone. He's never coming back. _"Gaara!" she wailed.

Yuna pat the young woman's shoulder. "It's alright Raine. Let it out." She looked at her other patient. "Sasuke, it's true that Raine is very upset with you right now but she also needs you to look after her. She does understand that Gaara wanted you to be her protector. Raine and the children are going to need your guidance, your love. Its Gabe in particular that I am concerned for. Raine is very upset with him too. She may experience some difficulty parenting him right now. It's hard for her to get what she witnessed out of her mind. Even knowing that you and Gabe were saving Gaara you still ended his life and that's a difficult thing for her to accept and overcome."

"I never wanted to hurt Gaara. He was the best friend I ever had," Sasuke confessed. "I certainly would never hurt my own child either."

"Saichi," Raine wept into her pillow. "My baby."

Yuna watched the Uchiha's reaction to his sobbing wife. Sasuke was on the verge of tears himself. "I know this is a difficult time for the family and there is no easy fix but things will get better. The two of you have a very special solid relationship. I have great faith that you can get each other and all of the children through this dark period. Your bond is strong; you need to look to each other for support. You can get through this. I believe in you."


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden in the Leaves

3

As promised Kankuro and Temari were around a lot. Big brother spent most afternoons hovering around Sasuke and the boys. Temari was at Raine's side from morning until after the boys were put to bed. Raine did a lot of cooking and Shikamaru was quietly relieved to get a reprieve from Temari's tuna noodle casserole. Shikamaru often sat having a drink with his Uchiha friend after Kankuro headed home for the night. It was good that the family was around because just as Yuna predicted, Raine had trouble parenting her patricidal son. She didn't speak much to Gabe or Sasuke; often she looked at them with hate in her eyes.

A week after the attack on Konoha the village held funeral services for their fallen shinobi, Gaara and Tsunade hokage included. There were no caskets, just a pool for all to leave their offerings of white lily. Renji didn't like his suit and fidgeted during the ceremony until Sasuke put him on his lap. By the time they left Raine and Temari were both crying and hugging on each other. The men of the family ushered the little ones ahead to shield them from the display.

Before they arrived home Temari had composed herself and had Raine under control. They went to the kitchen and busied themselves making separate snacks for the adults and children. Gabe was capable of taking changing his clothes and hanging up his handsome man suit but the twins were not. Sasuke herded them down to their room to hang up their suits for them. Renji was quick to shed his fancy clothes and was in such a hurry he almost put his pants on backwards. Yusuke however liked his grown up attire and stared at himself at length in the mirror. Sasuke got Renji dressed and the little red head ran screaming to Gabe's room to play leggos.

Sasuke hung Renji's suit and looked at his son admiring himself in the mirror. "Don't you want to change and go play Yusuke?"

He smiled at his reflection. "Mommy's right. I handsome."

A smile spread across Sasuke's face. "You sure are buddy."

Yusuke tore his eyes away from himself and faced the adult. "You too Sasuke. Look just like me."

His little one did indeed look very much like him. "Naw, you're way better looking. Come on Yusuke, let's change your clothes so you can go play."

Sakura arrived with Naruto and Kakashi while Sasuke was still in the bedroom with the boys. She and Kakashi went to the living room to join the men but Naruto ducked into the kitchen. "Hi genie, Temari." Naruto bowed to them. "Sorry I haven't been over sooner. They just let me out of the hospital this morning."

Raine stepped over and took Naruto's hands. "It's alright Naruto. I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

He squeezed his genie's hands a little. "I'm real sorry about Gaara. He was an amazing person, a good man, a good friend. I'm going to miss him."

She could see her usually giddy friend was holding back the tears. Raine leaned in and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her tight and gave her hug back. "Thank you Naruto. It's because of you that Gaara was such a wonderful man when I met him."

"You're the one that really changed Gaara's heart. He loved you so much."

Raine pulled away before he could get her crying again. "You'll stay for dinner wont you? We're just fixing something now to hold everyone over."

His stomach was always ready for a Raine cooked meal. "You sure it's okay?"

"The boys will be quite excited to see you."

"Are they…okay?"

Temari answered for them. "They're alright. They're really too little to understand everything that's going on."

"Gabe understands," Raine turned back to the counter. "He knows exactly what he did."

"Stop it mouse."

Naruto swallowed hard. Sakura had told him Raine was having a hard time with Gabe and Sasuke, but he never expected to feel such anger radiating off of her. "I'll go find the boys," he backed up a step. "I want to see them too."

"They should all be in Gabe's room." Temari had ninja hearing. "Sasuke was just getting them out of their good clothes."

His genie looked further agitated when Temari mentioned Sasuke. "Okay." Naruto turned and hurried down the hall to find his friend.

Raine cut the crusts off of Renji's peanut butter and jelly sandwich hearing the squeals of her excited boys. "They sure sound happy to see him."

"I'll bet they are." Temari peeked at mouse sidelong. It looked like her moment of anger was passing again. _I'll bet Sasuke is happiest of all to see Naruto. The poor guy could really use a friend right now. _

Sasuke was happy and incredibly relieved to see his old friend again. While the boys mobbed Naruto Sasuke went to his room to ditch his jacket and tie. When he returned to Gabe's room Naruto was playing with One Piece action figures. "Oi dumbass those toys are for the kids," Sasuke teased.

"Ages two and up," Naruto replied with a silly grin.

"I be Luffy!" Renji grabbed his stretch Luffy doll off the bed. "I Luffy rubber man and I kick your ass!"

Naruto busted up laughing, but Sasuke had to be the dad. He squat down by the little red head. "Renji, don't say ass. If mommy hears you she'll be mad."

"I not say ass, is Luffy say ass."

Sasuke sighed quietly and pointed a finger at stretch Luffy and scolded the doll. "Oi Luffy. Don't say ass in this house. Mommy might throw you in the garbage if she thinks you're a bad rubber man."

Renji gasped and hugged his toy tight. "Oh no Luffy!"

"Say hiney," Yusuke offered his twin again.

"You can say booty," Naruto added.

"Booty is a treasure," Renji the pirate lover informed Naruto.

"Sure is," Naruto howled laughter again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes smiling a little. "Just say butt Renji. Ninja and pirates kick butt all the time."

That reminded Yusuke he had something to share with Naruto too. "There was a war outside. Gabe and Sasuke was in the war. Daddy too but him die."

Renji groaned and pushed Yusuke. "You make me sad!"

The Uchiha scooped Renji up a second before he burst into tears. "It's alright Renji," he soothed rubbing the little ones back. "Your daddy is watching over you."

"Daddy's an angel," Yusuke sadly reminded no on in particular.

Gabe abandon his leggo star cruiser and went to Yusuke. He put an arm around his little brother. "Angels got it good. Daddy is happy. He has fun in heaven."

The littlest Uchiha looked up at his big brother, his hero. "Does he miss us?"

He smiled and nodded affirmatively. "Daddy likes to watch us play."

"He can see us?"

Again Gabe nodded. "He's around us all the time."

Renji sniffed back a sob. "Really?"

"Yep."

Yusuke looked at Sasuke. "Really?"

Sasuke pat Renji's back and answered his son. "Yes. Your daddy is always watching over you. It makes him very happy to see you be a good boy."

The little one in Sasuke's arms sniffled. "I got snot in my nose."

The Uchiha stood holding Renji. "Come on pal, let's go blow your nose and wash your face. Mommy will have your snack ready soon."

Naruto watched Sasuke carry Renji off to get cleaned up and then looked at the brothers in front of him. Yusuke had already moved on to finding something else to play with, Gabe hovered over him protectively. _Its like looking at chibi Sasuke and chibi Gaara. _Gabe took a step back and turned to Naruto. The ninja saw something he never wanted to see in the eyes of a four year old child. "You did a good job Gabe."

Gabe bowed his head to the elder shinobi. "I honored my father."

"Yeah," _Christ he's still just a baby._ "You're gonna be a great ninja Gabe."

"Sasuke sensei is teaching me. He spends lots of time with me."

"That's great. Sasuke's pretty good. He knows lots of stuff." Naruto smiled at the boy but inside he ached for him, for all of the boys, for his genie and for Sasuke. Sakura had kept him informed while he was laid up, but seeing the family suffering first hand was painful.

Temari called from down the hall, "Sasuke, make sure the boys wash their hands. It's snack time!"

Sasuke and Naruto supervised the hand washing and ushered the boys into the kitchen. Raine and Temari had set out sandwiches, juice and jello cups for the boys. The women were finishing up the trays for the grown ups while Sasuke got the boys into their seats. Again it was Temari that spoke to the Uchiha. "Sasuke can you see what everybody wants to drink? Mouse why don't you go ahead and take a tray out."

"Can I help?" Naruto offered.

Raine smiled at Naruto not even so much as glancing at the man tending to her children. "You can grab the other tray for me." Raine took the tray of cheese and crackers and stepped out.

Naruto grabbed the other tray and followed Raine. Sasuke looked up at Temari. She gave him her _everything's fine I got it _look and reminded him, "We've got read and white wine chilled."

Sasuke took one more look at Gabe. He was spooning jello his mouth. "Yeah okay." He went down to the living room. Kankuro was in the big recliner, Kakashi sat in the rocking chair. Sakura sat closer to Kankuro on the couch and Shikamaru hugged the other end. Raine and Naruto set the trays down on the coffee table and starving Shikamaru dug right in. "Can I get anyone a drink? Some wine with your cheese?"

Shikamaru swallowed a glob of cheese. "I'll take white."

Kakashi smiled a little. "A glass of red wine would be nice."

Kankuro looked over at Sasuke. "I'll take my bottle of Jack and a sippin' glass."

Sakura snapped her head around to her man. "Kankuro, it isn't even five o'clock yet."

"It's five o' clock somewhere."

"It's a little early for the hard stuff."

He frowned at his wife to be. "Don't get on me woman. I've had a long day."

Her eyebrow twitched annoyed. _Why you…_ "Fine honey, I won't get on you. Not now and not tonight either." She got up and stormed out of the living room making her way for the kitchen.

All eyes went to Kankuro. He sagged a little and focused on Sasuke. "I'll be takin that liquid pain killer now Uchiha."

Shaking his head Sasuke went to the kitchen to pour their guests some drinks. Raine turned to Naruto. "What can I get for you Naruto?"

"Got blue kool aide?"  
"Of course." Raine went back to the kitchen to pour Naruto his drink.

Naruto sank into the couch. He could hear Sakura bitching in the kitchen. "Probably not such a good idea pissing her off like that Kankuro. She's dangerous when she's angry."

"Not to mention she's going to cut you off," Shikamaru teased.

"Don't count on it," Kankuro got comfortable again. "She's the nympho not me. Woman never lets me get any sleep."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Naruto giggled. A minute later Sasuke came in with the bottle of booze and Kankuro's sipping glass. He handed it all off to big brother. "She's pretty pissed," the Uchiha warned.

"Yeah well, she can get over it. I need a fuckin drink." Kankuro set to pouring some of the brown liquid into his glass. The Uchiha shook his head and went back to get more drinks.

"Everything alright Kankuro?" Kakashi asked.

Kankuro sipped his drink and relished in the after burn for a moment. He leaned forward and dropped his voice so that only those in the room could hear him. "To be honest, mouse is driving me crazy."

"Is she okay?" Naruto was concerned.

"Its mood swing city around here. Fine one minute, crying the next and man has she been a real bitch. She all but ignores Gabe and Sasuke. Gives me dirty looks too."

"She can't help it," Shikamaru defended. "Raine isn't a tough ninja like us she's a housewife."

From the kitchen came the sound of breaking glass, a second later Temari could be heard saying "Take it easy mouse."

Sasuke backed out of the kitchen. "Sorry," he directed at his angry wife.

Shikamaru looked back and saw Sasuke hurrying his way. "What happened?"

Sighing Sasuke came in and stood by the couch. "I got too close to her. She shoved me and my elbow knocked a glass off the counter."

Kankuro grunt disapprovingly. "I thought you had her little violent outbursts under control Uchiha."

"It's fine Kankuro. Temari is handling it."

"Genie is violent?" Naruto hadn't heard this before.

"She mostly just gets angry," Sasuke explained. "She doesn't want me touching her. If I get too close she lets me know it."

"Damn Sasuke that really sucks."

"She needs to get over it," Kankuro downed another shot. "You're her husband and all her miserable aint gonna change it."

Naruto looked from Kankuro to Sasuke. The Uchiha's cheeks were red. "You and Raine are going to stay married?"

Kankuro fielded the question. "Yes, they are. Sasuke's gonna raise the boys up right. He'll make sure they become ninja."

Naruto was a little slow sometimes, but he turned back to Sasuke. "You're okay with that?"

"It's fine Naruto," Sasuke answered. "I promised Gaara I'd take care of Raine and the boys. That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Good luck with that," Kakashi bid his former student.

Sasuke wanted a change of subject. "What's the good news Kakashi?"

"Jiraiya has agreed to become our hokage, but it did come with a catch. He'll be wanting to meet with you Sasuke. He's also already sent scouts out to search for Orochimaru and any sign of Saichi."

He nodded glad to hear it. "You tell Jiraiya I'll see him later. It's too dangerous to leave Raine and the boys right now. Maybe after the walls are back up."

Kakashi smiled knowingly. "I'll pass that along."

"Tell him thank you for looking for Saichi."

"I will."

Raine had trouble sleeping, not just falling asleep without a little valume to knock her out, but staying asleep was also a problem. Often she was up before the dawn, today she was. She lie in bed not wanting to move as her room brightened with the sunrise. Raine heard birds out in the back yard; they were quite chatty this morning. A little before six just like clockwork Raine heard noise coming for the dojo. Sasuke got up and went down the hall to the bathroom. She was still listening to the familiar sounds. _He'll use the bathroom and then get in the shower…_

A few minutes later she heard the sound of running water. Reluctantly she sat up. Raine wanted to be dressed for the day before Sasuke came to see if she was up. Even with Gaara's funeral over a week behind them Raine was till grieving. She was still angry at Sasuke and Gabe, Kankuro was the biggest jerk ever. If it weren't for Temari and the valume Raine just might have to beat the crap out of somebody. She tried to focus on getting through the day as she moved through her morning ritual.

She stepped out of her bedroom while Sasuke was still in the bathroom. Raine tip toed down the hall to check on the kids. She peeked in on Renji and Yusuke first. The twins were sleeping in their own beds again but Renji had taken to sleeping with his stretch Luffy doll beside him. They were both still snoring and she moved on to check on Gabe. She could look at him when he was asleep, when he wasn't looking back at her with eyes that saw his father die. Quietly Raine pushed the door open, and then she froze. _Where is… _Gabe wasn't in his bed. It was still too early for him to be up. Her heart picked up the pace and a second later the bathroom door popped open behind her. Raine jumped startled and whirled around. It was just Sasuke rubbing water out of his ear with a towel. "Where's Gabe?"

Sasuke hung his towel around his neck. "He's in the dojo."

She turned to the other door and slid it open. Raine looked in and saw her little boy sprawled out asleep on Sasuke's futon. She sighed relieved and straightened. "What's he doing in here?"

He chanced it and got a little closer to Raine so he could keep his voice low. "He crawls in with me sometimes. Gabe has bad dreams like you do."

Raine cut her eyes over to Sasuke. "He has nightmares about snakes?"

"Sometimes he just wakes up scared and wants to be held."

It hurt her to hear him say it. "So he goes to you."

"It's fine with me Raine."

"Well maybe it's not fine with me. You're a bad influence on him. I never should have agreed to let you train him. I think maybe you should stop."

He reached over and slid the door closed behind her. It was time for Sasuke to handle the job. "I'm not going to stop training Gabe."

"You will if I say so. I'm his mother."

"I don't care if you're the frigin hokage. I won't let you interfere with Gabe's training."

Raine felt one of those angry moments coming on. "I am his _mother_. You are…nothing," she waved a hand at Sasuke.

"You're wrong about that Raine. I'm his step father and I'm your husband. I don't care if you like it or not but I'm the man of this house and what I say goes. We aren't going to have this discussion about Gabe again. Do I make myself clear Raine?"

Her mouth fell open as he scolded her. _Father? Husband? What he says goes?! _"Wh…How dare you tell me…!"

It was easy enough to capture her hand before she could hit him. He was already in some deep shit with Raine, might as well go all out. Sasuke was quite tired of Kankuro's disapproving sighs. In a flash he used his body to pin her up against the wall. "There isn't going to be any more of that either Raine. Beating up Sasuke time is over."

"You get off of me right now you prick!" Raine struggled.

"I'll release you when we come to an understanding."

Raine ceased struggling and glared at Sasuke. "I won't let my boys be fucked up killer Uchiha's like you."

"If anybody is fucked up around here its you."

"There's nothing wrong with me. I don't kill my family."

"No, your just a neglectful mother to your first born and you've been a real bitch to the one person who's been picking up the slack for you and Gaara for months, me."

"Bastard," she hissed. "I never wanted anything from you."

"It doesn't matter if you wanted it or not I've already given you everything that I have to give. You forget that I'm your friend Raine. I love you and the boys. That hasn't changed."

Her stomach rolled over. Emotions and memories mixed up inside of her. "Gaara…"

"Gaara asked me to always look after you all, to love you with all of my heart and I do. I will see the boys become shinobi and I will do my best to try to make you happy too Raine. Gaara wanted it this way, he knew me and you made a pretty good team."

_How can he even say these things after he … _"If you want to make me happy then leave me alone. It's no wonder Kankuro left you in charge you're a big fucking asshole too. You ninja are going to get your way no matter what so I should just shut up right?" She narrowed his eyes at him. "Fuck you Sasuke."

Kankuro's squint was on the Uchiha's mind. "That's optional but I'm here whenever you need me."  
Raine jerked again trying to throw him off. "You pig. You're Kankuro's hooker now ne Sasuke? Get the hell off of me!"

Maybe throwing all of Kankuro's expectations out there all at once wasn't such a hot idea, but Raine would certainly complain to Temari and probably Sakura too. Kankuro would defiantly hear about this. "Do we have an understanding?"

"You want to be in charge asshole? Fine, but you stay the hell away from me. Don't you touch me Sasuke."

He backed off at once. "Then we have an accord?"

Raine's smile was a sneer. "Sure we do." She turned and stormed off to start breakfast.

Sasuke stood his ground a minute watching her go. Slowly he took in a long deep breath. He let it out all at once. _Damn that was scary. I'm really in the doghouse now. _ He turned and went back into the dojo for a shirt.

Gabe woke when he heard sensei come in. "Sasuke sensei?"

"I'm right here Gabe."

"Is it time to eat?"

"It will be soon buddy. Mommy's making your breakfast right now."

Kankuro heard about it all right, later that morning when he arrived to check on his family. The Uchiha chased the boys up and down the street as they peddled furiously on their bikes. Raine and Temari were standing together by the door. Big brother's little mouse gave him a death glare from the moment she lay eyes on him. Kankuro changed directions and went to the Uchiha first.

Sasuke saw Kankuro coming his way and the poisonous look Raine was giving them. "Morning Kankuro."

The boys were out of earshot zooming toward the other end of the house. "Who pissed in her cornflakes?" he grunted stealing a glance at his sisters.

"If you mean Raine I guess that would be me. I had a little talk with her this morning."

"Oh?" he gave Sasuke his attention. "What did you say to get her so pissed off?"

He peeked at Raine. She was facing Temari frowning and talking fast. "I told her how it was going to be around here. I'm the man of this house and what I say goes."

_Finally. _A satisfied grin spread across Kankuro's face. "Put the little woman in check did ya? Good for you. You aren't going to take anymore of her shit are you Uchiha?"

Her shit meant Raine's violent outbursts toward Sasuke. He shook his head. "I'm quite through being her punching bag."

Kankuro chuckled pleased. "You're done being her bitch and she's really pissed about it ne? Tough. She's had you on your knees from the beginning. It's about time you stood up."

"I have things under control Kankuro."

The boys were turned around and headed back their way. "You know its going to be us stuck here with her tomorrow. Temari has to go to the ceremony for Jiraiya. She might be gone for a while."

"That's fine."

"I, uh, might be a little late getting over here. I should be by for lunch."

_Handle Raine all by myself all morning? _"Thanks a lot pal." The boys were closing in; Sasuke started running backwards encouraging them to go farther and faster.

The boys screamed by him in a blur. Renji tore ass in the lead, Yusuke drifted behind his twin. Gabe barely had to pedal at all. He smiled at his uncle as he rolled by. Kankuro looked back over at his sisters. Mouse was looking after the boys with a hand on her hip. He wondered just what Sasuke said to her. _Maybe it's better if I don't know._

As soon as Rock Lee arrived in Konoha he went straight to Raine's house. She and Sasuke had just finished putting the children to bed. Shikamaru took a tired looking Temari home. Lee sat with Raine and Sasuke in the kitchen reminiscing over a glass of wine. Nobel as always Lee apologized for being late and volunteered himself and his team to search for Saichi.

For the first time since the attack Sasuke and Raine talked about Saichi. Lee was ever hopeful and determined to help. Eventually his enthusiasm started to make Raine a little sad. She hugged him and excused herself. Raine said she was tired but in truth she didn't want to get weepy in front if Lee. He waited until she was in her room and asked Uchiha Sasuke, "How is Raine san really?"

"She'll be alright. It will do her good to have something to hope for. I appreciate it Lee."

"If there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks."

"Raine san and the children are in capable hands. I'll do my best too."

Sasuke was glad Lee had stopped by. Raine went to bed quietly and was subdued all the next morning. The family had breakfast and afterward Sasuke ushered his boys down the hall to get cleaned up; Renji had egg yolk all down the front of his shirt. With his boys cleaned up and busy with leggos Sasuke checked in on Raine. She was sponging the Renji mess off of the table, the dishwasher stood open behind her. "Need a hand with anything Raine?"

"I've got this. You can go get their bikes out of the shed. I'm sure they'll want to take a ride before long. Looks like its going to be a nice day."

Her countenance was so _normal _relaxed it surprised him. Maybe Sasuke laying down the law and Lee dropping by had helped Raine get back to her usual mind set. "It's going to be hot this afternoon. They'll be in the pool before the day is over."

Raine nodded at Sasuke and turned to rinse egg goo and butter off the sponge. "Their outside towels are washed and put away."

_She's co calm, so like the way she was before…_"Okay. I'll get their bikes." Sasuke took a step back watching her. _Please Raine, be alright. Come back to us._

Raine was alright, but she was still plenty mad at the men of her family. She might not be in charge like hooker Sasuke or big bully Kankuro, but as the _woman_ of the house there were plenty of ways for her to express her pissy without it effecting the children. Rain started with lunch. Of course Kankuro showed up for mealtime, today he was to be sadly disappointed. Raine served small bowls of lukewarm Spagettio's and baby hot dogs to the boys. She set the same in front of the big ninja.

Kankuro blinked at his meager portions. The Uchiha beside him was doing the same. Renji was already making a mess, the boys were delighted to have such a fun lunch. He frowned at his mouse rinsing the hot dog pan. "Oi mouse, where's the grown up food? Chili hot dog, Philly cheese steak, French fries…"

"Sorry I'm all out."

"Guess you need to do some shopping."

She shrugged. "Not really."

"Well you do if you're out of the good stuff."

Smiling Raine turned around. "This is the good stuff isn't it boys?" Her little ones cheered and Raine's smile turned evil. "I have enough cans of fun to do lunches for weeks." Again the boys got excited. "I think we'll try that."

The big ninja felt a bead of sweat roll down his back. _Withholding food?! _ "You can't feed this crap to Temari she's pregnant," Kankuro tried.

Raine had that covered too. "Did you know a vegan diet with a lot of tofu is very good for pregnant women? I was thinking that will be dinner from now on."

"Tofu?!" _Bitch!_ Kankuro hated the globby crap.

Giggling she turned back to the sink. "A diet will do you some good Kankuro. Sitting around on the throne all day has made you fat. I hear thunder when you walk by."

Renji thought it was funny that mommy told uncle Kankuro was fat. He laughed and told his uncle. "You got the biggest lap I know."

Behind the paint Kankuro's face was turning red. He cut his eyes over to Sasuke. "Aint you got something to say about this Uchiha?"

The big guy had left Sasuke to swing all morning. Things had gone fine, but "Tofu is fine with me. Raine usually cuts it into fun shapes for the boys."

_Traitor. _"Oh yeah?" Kankuro grumbled and picked up his spoon. "We'll just see how long you can go without _real_ food Uchiha."

Sasuke smiled. Just as quietly he reminded, "There's always take out."

Food was just one of the ways Raine could drive the men in her family bug shit. She made the boys wait a half an hour and then let them hit the pool. Kankuro sat up on the deck disgruntled and drinking the _damn diet soda_ Raine gave him. Sasuke stood to one side of the pool, Raine on the other. The twins practiced their doggy paddle, Renji pausing occasionally to splash his brothers or the grown ups watching them.

Gabe was mostly bobbing and Raine instructed him, "Go ahead and practice holding your breath under water. Plug your nose."

The little sand user liked to swim but wasn't crazy about putting his face in the water. "But it makes me get snot."

Sasuke knew Gabe didn't like underwater. It was hotter then hell out here so he decided to help his buddy out. The Uchiha kicked off his flip flops. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it in the grass. Sasuke got in the water next to Gabe and sat down. "You want me do it with you Gabe?"

The twins got excited the moment Sasuke got in the pool and paddled his way. "Swim Sasuke swim!" Yusuke babbled.

"Mommy swim too!" Renji splashed his mommy.

Raine laughed. "Alright, alright but just for a minute."

It was rare that Raine actually got in the pool with them. Sasuke tried not to stare as she peeled out of her sarong and cover up. It was the bikini beneath that grabbed his attention. It wasn't one of her cute frilly things; it was shiny black _and tiny. _Raine splashed at the twins and turned to help Gabe with his underwater fears. Glad to see her tending to Gabe again Sasuke helped the little ones with dog paddle.

In no time at all Raine was soaking wet in her little bikini, the occasional breeze made it obvious she was a little cold. Sasuke tried not to look at her. It was nice to spend time with Gabe again while he was doing kid things. Raine played in the pool until it was about time to change the laundry over to the dryer. "You guys swim. Mommy has work to do."

As she suspected Sasuke stood to offer her a steady hand to hold as she stepped out of the pool. Raine took it, stood and slipped. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck as he tried to steady her on her feet. "Woops," her feet slid around again and Raine rubbed up against Sasuke with a sinister smile on her face.

_Holy shit is she…_He took her by the waist and took a step back so that her body wasn't jiggling against him. There was a wicked gleam in her eye. "Careful stepping out."

"Mommy hugged you," Yusuke teased Sasuke as mommy got out.

Sasuke used chakra to keep the blood from rushing to his face. "Yep, she got me."

Raine bent and picked up her sarong and tied it on. Next she shook the water out of her hair arching her back a little. She looked over at Sasuke, the fool was mesmerized. Raine smiled amused.

Big brother had seen enough. He flew off the deck with an outside towel in his hand. He was to his mouse and wrapping her up before she had too much of a chance to gloat. "What the hell do you think you're doing ne? Put those things away!"

Sasuke blinked out of his trance as Kankuro dragged Raine away scolding her. Food was the big guy's weakness, but Sasuke's weakness was Raine herself. _She was teasing me! _The Uchiha sat back down in the water to cool off. He hadn't expected these kinds of tactics to come from Raine. She was defiantly using her more feminine attributes to make things harder on her oppressors. Kankuro might drop a few pounds but Sasuke would suffer. He had agreed not to touch her less their deal come undone.

He watched Raine push away from Kankuro and stomp into the house. The big ninja looked at him frowning frustrated. Sasuke sighed and returned his attention to his boys.

Just as mouse threatened she served tofu and vegetables for dinner. Kankuro got up dragging his bride to be with him. "Let's go woman. I want a steak."

Raine shrugged and went on eating her salad. Shikamaru shot Sasuke a nervous glance. "If you guys need to do some grocery shopping Temari can watch the boys."

Temari sipped her lemonade. "Jiraiya wants to talk to you guys. You can go tomorrow. I'll take care of the boys."

"Well, I do need lettuce and tofu," Raine agreed.

Shikamaru sighed nervously and shoveled some more rabbit food into his mouth. He had been hoping for lasagna but Kankuro had made Raine so angry she wasn't going to feed him. This was troublesome. If Raine kept it up he'd be better off eating Temari's meatloaf. _A ninja can't live on foliage alone. _Renji tipped over his glass of milk and Shikamaru's sleeve got soaked. Sasuke hustled to sop up the mess with his napkin. _So troublesome._

Sasuke lay in bed pondering what the new hokage wanted to bend his ear about. He heard Raine get up around midnight and go to the kitchen. _Getting a valume _he assumed tucking a hand behind his head. Five minutes passed and then ten. It didn't take that long to get a pill. Sasuke had already unloaded the dishwasher before bed so why was Raine lingering in the kitchen? Not knowing and not hearing anything unnerved him. Sasuke got up to check on her _just in case. _

To his surprise Raine sat at the table having a glass of wine. The bottle sat on the table in front of her. "Raine?"

She downed another generous swallow of zinfandel. "Sasuke."

Her glass was nearly empty and the way she was chugging he had to wonder if it was her first. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She finished her wine and poured another glass.

"Just feeling the urge to tie one on ne?" he didn't bother keeping the disapproval out of his voice.

Being a bitch was thirsty work. "Maybe." She sipped again and lifted her eyes to the Uchiha. "What about you Sasuke, did you get any _urges_ today?"

"You think blue balls are funny don't you."

Raine didn't back down. "It's a start."

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest scowling down at Raine. "And you've suddenly decided to be a tease why?"

"You're the husband, why don't you tell me."

"You're trying to get me frustrated, pissed off, aggravated."

She sipped her wine. "Sure why not."

He'd tell her why not and put an end to her strutting real quick. It didn't matter how angry Raine was with him, Sasuke had still spent months at her side wanting her. He was to her in three steps. Sasuke grabbed the back of her chair and tipped it back a little. Raine grabbed table. He put his face dangerously close to hers. "I tend to get a little forgetful of my promises when I get all worked up Raine. I might not be able to help myself and take you up on what you're offering."

_Shit. _"Back off."

"I'd take you to bed in a heartbeat."

"Get away from me Sasuke!" her heart beat faster as she stared up into his eyes.

"You'd like it Raine. Hell, maybe a good lay is just what you need."

Raine practically levitated out of her chair. Sasuke backed off and let her scurry away from him. "You stay the hell away from me!" she backed into the counter.

He was scaring her; that was a good thing. If Raine thought he would really jump her she wouldn't go flaunting her sacred orbs in front of him. "I'm not so sure you want me to. You were the one hugging all over me half naked."

Raine put up her hands to stop him. "You know I did that to..!"

Sasuke didn't give her a chance to finish. He stepped forward grabbing her hands. The Uchiha got close holding her hands down at her side. "I'm a man Raine. More then that I'm the man that loves you." She looked up at him with wild eyes. "I can behave myself if you can."

She was shaken. Sasuke was forceful, he was frowning a little. Raine was used to him being direct with her but he had gone overboard. "Fine. I'll be a nun!"

That was extreme but proof Raine was feeling the pressure. "I didn't say that." Sasuke relaxed his arms a little and moved half a step back watching her eyes. "I love you Raine. I'm not trying to be mean to you but I'm not going to let you be mean to me either. We're in this together." He shook one of her hands to try and snap her out of it. "You did a great job with Gabe today. It made him so happy to have your attention."

Raine shook her head. The Uchiha had her emotions bouncing all over the place. "Gabe is fine."

"Yes he is. So are you. Everything is going to be okay Raine."

Sasuke had that sad, serene look on his face. The one that told her that even in difficult times everything was alright. "I'm not feeding Kankuro."

He was off the hook and that was good enough. The head of the family could take the brunt of Raine's wrath. "Well you were right about his thighs. I can't even get him to workout anymore. He's always complaining he's too tired."

It was best to focus all her bitchy on a single target and Raine knew many ways to get to the big ninja without involving Sasuke. "Maybe he needs a little kick to his diet."

_Kankuro's in deep shit now. _ "I'm sure you know best." Sasuke let go of her hands and took a few steps back toward the door. "If you're going to drink anymore wine make sure you have a glass of water and an aspirin. Don't want to go to see hokage with a hangover."

"Right."

"Goodnight Raine. Just holler if you need anything."

She watched him go without a fuss. Trying to even out her breathing Raine went back to the table and took up her glass of wine. She went over the days events in her mind. _Sasuke is right. Gabe was happy. _Raine finished her glass of wine and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden in the Leaves

4

Temari and Kankuro arrived after breakfast to watch the boys so Sasuke and Raine could step out. Kankuro brought his own non diet soda and a box of corn dogs from home. The big ninja could still use a microwave. Raine grabbed her shopping list and her purse. She kissed the boys and followed Sasuke out. They had agreed on hokage's place first and then shopping, Sasuke steered them that way. They rounded the corner and Raine stopped dead in her tracks.

It was the first time since the attack Raine had left her sheltered borough and seen the devastation in Konoha. Much of the district they lived in had been destroyed. "Oh my…" Raine covered her mouth with her fingers. "The houses, they're all gone."

"They were empty anyway Raine. No harm done."

"What happened here?"  
"Giant summons, tornadoes, tidal waves. The fighting got pretty intense over here."

It sounded terrifying. Somewhere deep down it occurred to Raine that people she loved very much had been out here fighting in this. Her eyes moved from left to right. "Even the playground is…"

"That reminds me," Sasuke took her arm and escorted her along. He didn't want here lingering over the disaster area. "I was thinking about building a bigger better playground in that spot, with a dojo to train the boys next door. No more sand in the house and it would give you a place to take the boys on their bikes. What do you think Raine?"

Instinctively she let him lead her forgetting for a moment that Sasuke was on big mean Kankuro's side. "Well that would be… Are you sure that's okay?"  
"Why not, we're rich. It isn't like we're going to run out of money. Cho has made some sound investments. My portfolio looks good."

Sometimes she was still taken aback by Sasuke's wealth and generosity. "Yes. I'd like it if you could take Gabe someplace else to do your training with him. I might not be able to stop it but I don't have to see it."

His eyebrow twitched at her half bitchy agreement. "We can stop and see Cho. I can have him get the projects rolling. I'll bet he knows every contractor in fire country."

Cho's was just one more stop, more time away from her boys and more time spent with the Uchiha that had really messed with her mind last night. Sasuke didn't look mad or scary today though. Everything seemed so _damn normal _as they walked down the street arm in arm like an old couple. It made her stomach feel funny to reflect back on her relationship with Sasuke just a few weeks ago. _We were…he was my best friend…_

Sasuke saw her looking at him funny and he made a face. "What? We need a good contractor for the dimensions I'm talking. Growing boys need a lot of room, so do I. Maybe I'll take Naruto down to the dojo or better yet I'll get Kankuro down there to do some jumping jacks." Amused with himself and the random look on her face Sasuke laughed out loud.

She couldn't help it, Raine had an active imagination. Kankuro in a sweat suit doing calisthenics jumped into the forefront of her mind. It was absolutely ridiculous and Raine coughed out the first real laugh she had since Gaara died. It sounded a little hysterical even to her own ears and Raine covered her mouth with one hand quickly. "Oh!"

_She did it. _A big grin spread across the Uchiha's face. _I did it. I made her laugh. _"If I wanted to be really mean I'd make him do the Pilates shit you and Temari do. You know which one I mean."

Raine did, she had actually talked Sasuke into pilates once, but just once. "The nut crusher?"

Sasuke shuddered remembering scissors. "That shit could seriously hurt a guy." He started them on again feeling good and getting better. "A big dojo will be great. You and Temari can use it too, whenever you want. We'll put in a sauna; you can even design the ladies bath. Would you like to do that Raine?"

_A big bath ne? _"How much room do I get?"

"Make it as big as you want. You guys can have a pool in there for all I care. I'm making the men's bath huge. I don't wanna float too close to Naruto."

"Can I have a waterfall?"

"Sure, make it what you want."

What Raine wanted was a retreat away from men and children. A ladies bath couldn't be a more perfect hideout. "Can I have a bar too?"

Sasuke was already planning out his lounge in his head. "By all means add as many rooms as you like. Give it some thought. We'll see Jiraiya and then stop in to Cho's office."

"Yeah," Raine agreed. A place where she and Temari and Sakura could hide. Absolutely yes.

Much to their surprise they didn't need to go looking for Cho Hyuuga, he was at the hokage's office meeting with Jiraiya. "Excellent timing," pleased Cho escorted the young lady to a seat.

Sasuke looked from Cho to Jiraiya. "What's going on?"

The new hokage smiled at the Uchiha. "I was just shoving some paperwork off on Cho," he chuckled. "He's my attorney too."

The Uchiha had never seen Cho's smile so big. He turned back to Jiraiya. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I've been waiting for you to drop by. As you know I'm the new hokage, but I didn't agree to take the job easily. I made those old farts concede to a few of my demands before I signed my life away."

He wasn't surprised to hear that Jiraiya had done some wheeling and dealing. It was the old lecher's way to put a beneficial spin on any situation. "Glad to hear you made them squirm a little. The elders are too smug."

Jiraiya laughed. "Maybe not so much anymore. I'd like to tell you about the deal I made with them Uchiha Sasuke." Hokage gestured for Sasuke to take a seat beside his pretty little wife. Raine looked tired; Jiraiya knew the young woman had been having a tough time. Hatake Kakashi and of course Naruto knew how to keep a kage informed.

Sasuke sat down beside Raine; Cho hovered behind them shuffling through a stack of papers. He made himself comfortable. "Alright Jiraiya, what's the deal?"

"I've had your criminal record expunged Sasuke. You no longer have any charges to answer to here in Konoha."

Surprised Sasuke blinked at the old hermit. "Jiraiya you…?"

"There's more." He leaned forward resting his elbows on the desk. "Everything Tsunade had going on deferred back to me the moment I became hokage. It's almost too much for me to handle; that's why I'm signing over custody of your kids back over to you two. Neither of you are criminal here in Konoha, you're most definitely financially capable of supporting three children. You're marriage is perfectly legal, two parents are better then one. Cho just needs some signatures."

Raine was instantly excited. "You're giving back the boys!?"

"Of course. There is no reason for me to have custody. Sasuke has a clean record now and as always he is the best defense you can have against anyone that might want your children. He's your husband, step father to the children and an honorable ninja of Konoha. Isn't that right Sasuke?"

_Honorable ninja of Konoha ne? _"What's the catch old man?"

"Sasuke!" Raine gasped.

"There's no fooling you is there Uchiha?" Jiraiya smiled. "I want you Sasuke."

Something suspicious was going on here. Sasuke frowned a little. "Sorry you aren't my type."

He laughed again. "I want you in my ANBU elite. You're more then qualified for the job."

"My job is protecting Raine and the boys. Surely you understand I can't leave them alone right now."

"Perhaps not at this exact moment, but Konoha isn't going to be vulnerable forever. When things settle down around here I'm going to be counting on your help. Naturally your unit will be assigned to scouting and patrolling inside and out of the Uchiha district. You'll always be just a stones throw away from your family. I'm going to need you to tell me when Orochimaru is coming. I have no intention of this shinobi village being caught with its pants down again."

Sasuke saw the trade off. He was in the clear, free to stay with Raine and the boys indefinitely and sharing custody of the boys would make things that much easier on the Uchiha. Sasuke cut his eyes over to Raine. Her eyes were wide, her mouth hung open a little. Raine was watching him. He turned his attention back to the hokage. "I hadn't expected to rejoin Konoha, but if this is the way it is then so be it. I'll do what you ask of me, but I need some time. Things should be back to normal around here by the time the new school year starts at the academy. Gabe will be starting there this year. I want to make sure he settles in alright and the same goes for Raine and the twins."

For as much as Raine wanted time away from Sasuke the idea of him being away from home was a bit scary. She couldn't help it, Raine reached over and tugged at his sleeve. "Sasuke?"

He turned to her and took her hand. "It's alright Raine. I'll be your ANBU guard." He looked at Jiraiya again. "I want Hiei on my team."

Jiraiya nodded. "Done." He lifted his eyes to his grinning attorney. "I believe all that's left is for them to sign on the dotted line ne Cho?"

Cho was pleased his clients had finally caught a break, it was long overdue. He produced the correct paperwork and handed it to the dazed looking mother first. "Sign right there Raine, that will do it."

It had some time to sink in before they left hokage's office. Raine hugged Jiraiya and Cho both enthusiastically. The pervert hermit nearly got a nosebleed. Sasuke asked Cho to find him a contractor for the reconstruction of Uchiha town. He took his wife and left before Ero sannin decided to get grabby.

Raine was positively elated. Even if she did have to share with Sasuke, "I've got my boys back! They're really mine again!"

_Well, ours _Sasuke thought and smiled. "See Raine, things are getting better. It just takes a little time."

Jiraiya had also informed Saichi's parents that he was actively searching for the little boy and the snake bastard that had him. "They'll find Saichi?"  
"Hokage will do everything in his power to find our boy."

Raine believed in the new kage. He was older and wiser even if being in the presence of young ladies made him act a fool. She knew that Gaara had trusted the old timer too. "You really think Kabuto was able to help him?"

His dear one just needed to be reassured again. "The fucker is amazing. I'm sure he was able to help Saichi." With his whole heart Sasuke wanted to believe it, _needed_ to believe it. He hooked her arm again and steered them toward the market district. Sasuke repeated himself again. "Everything is going to be fine Raine."

By the time they arrived home Raine was the happiest she had been in ages. She was excited to Tell Temari that her boys were hers again, Saichi would be found and very soon they were going to have a palatial bath all to themselves."

Temari laughed, it was all wonderful news. "Do we get a bar?" she teased.

Raine nodded. "And a waterfall too."

Her cheery mood lulled Kankuro into a false sense of security. Raine fixed Gabe's favorite dinner; beef and broccoli. Big brother ate like a pig. Sasuke and Temari helped her with bath time and then the boys went to watch a little TV before bed. The women went into the kitchen where Raine set to preparing a special salsa just for Kankuro.

At about a quarter to seven Sasuke answered the door for Naruto. He was too late for dinner but the Uchiha could still offer, "Beer Naruto?"

"You know it." Naruto followed Sasuke into the kitchen. Sakura sat at the table having a glass of juice, Temari was washing her hands and genie had just set a plate of salsa and chips on the table. "Hey guys," Naruto greeted going for the salsa at once. He scooped a big glob on his chip.

"Naruto wait!" Raine tried to warn him but it was too late. Naruto shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

Sasuke spun around and looked at his blonde friend. Naruto's face was turning red, he was sweating and tears were streaming down his cheeks. "What did you do?"

Naruto's mouth was on fire, he didn't dare swallow the burning mush in his mouth, it just might kill him. He darted between Raine and Sasuke, pushed Temari out of the way and took over the sink. He stuck his mouth under the running water twisting the cold all the way on. The evil salsa washed away but the burning remained.

"Eww gross," Temari gagged seeing the diced vegetables spew out of the ninja's mouth.

Sakura got to her feet to help and Sasuke looked down at the salsa. "What did you do Raine?"

"The salsa was for Kankuro…I put fresh jalapeño and habanera peppers in there!" Raine turned away from Sasuke to check Naruto. It looked like he was trying to drown himself in her sink. "Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry!"

"Ha!" Kankuro laughed from the doorway. He had heard it all. His mean little mouse startled and looked his way. He pointed a finger at her. "See what ya get for being a bitch? You get an idiot with his head in your sink."

"That salsa was for you," Raine shot back. "You big jerk!"

Sakura tried to pull Naruto up. "Let me see Naruto."

Naruto stood up trying and not succeeding to hop around. "Fix it Sakura!"

"And you woman," his accusing finger pointed out his bride next. "You were going to let her!"

She pulled down her wiggling teammates tongue and stabbed two fingers into it. "Yeah well I thought it might make you reconsider cocktail hour." Naruto made an incoherent noise that sounded kind of like _take it easy! _

"Well you can just reconsider cock hour. I don't poke mean bitches." As soon as it was out he regretted it. _Oh shit, I'm done for now. _He saw the fury over take his love's face. Kankuro turned and ran for his life. He didn't even bother with his sandals, Kankuro hit the street barefoot. Sakura was right behind him.

Whit the medical ninja gone Naruto started to cry and stuck his head back in the sink. Temari chuckled and pat him on the back. "Suck it up dumbass you're a ninja for crying out loud."

Sasuke picked up the bowl of devilish salsa. He took it to the trash and dumped it out. "You know Raine, Kankuro was right. See what you get for being mean?" he jabbed a thumb at his groaning friend. "Besides, I think Sakura is going to take care of Kankuro plenty for you."

That was probably true, but "He deserves it. He's a jerk."

"It's just his way. He's trying to do the right thing. I know he's been…a bit much lately, but maybe you guys can both cut each other some slack." She looked hesitant so he added, "Before anymore innocent by standers get hurt."

Raine looked at her poor friend gargling tap water. _Oh the guilt. _"Maybe you're right Sasuke. I'll talk to Kankuro tomorrow."

Temari thought the little drama playing out in front of her was hilarious. "If Sakura doesn't kill him first."

Kabuto came into his master's study to give his kage the late night report. "Orochimaru sama."

Orochimaru looked up from his stack of casualty reports. "Well Kabuto, what is it?"

He set a fresh manila envelope on the desk in front of the sannin. "More casualty reports Orochimaru sama."

"Keh," he didn't want to open the folder. "How many?"

"Another thirty seven." Kabuto pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "That makes two hundred and forty nine dead, eighty three injured and there are still about sixty five unaccounted for."

"Manda ate them!" Orochimaru snapped. He pushed the paperwork off his desk. "I don't care about any of them anyway. Tell me about Saichi."

"His condition remains the same. He is still resting comfortably, his vitals are steady."

That was some good news. "At least the snakes around here can do their damn job. What about Konoha? I'm not finished there yet."

"As you predicted Orochimaru sama Jiraiya has been sworn in as kage. The village is as locked down as it can be with the front gate and part of the side wall missing."

"Konoha is still vulnerable then, good. What about Sasuke?"

"One of our agents spotted him out today. He was alive and well, escorting the wife around town to do some grocery shopping."

"How mundane," Orochimaru criticized. Sasuke glued to Raine was problematic. He could feel Orochimaru coming and the Uchiha was strong enough to take out even Orochimaru's best; what remained of them anyway. "Is there a way to separate them?"

"It doesn't seem likely. Sasuke is quite vigilant. He doesn't want anything to happen to his little Suzy homemaker."

"Of course not Kabuto, can you blame him? Raine looks just like Rhiannon, _is_ just like Rhiannon. I want her."

It was a tune the loyal servant was about tired of hearing. "I could try to obtain her myself Orochimaru sama."

"Out of the question. I need you to stay by Saichi." The sannin paused contemplating the cursed seal he had put on young Sasuke many years ago. _I'll just have to kill him myself. _"Kabuto, I need sacrifices. Five hundred as quickly as you can get them."

_Five hundred? Is Orochimaru going to try to … _"Such a number would decimate Sound. We barely have the manpower to survive as it is Orochimaru sama!"

"Do you really think I care about the survival of such a weak shinobi nation?" he fixed his angry stare on his servant. "Besides Kabuto I said sacrifices not shinobi. You can bring me the local villagers for all I care. Five hundred souls, the sooner the better. The walls won't stay down in Konoha forever."

Raine did indeed talk to Kankuro the very next afternoon. The pair stepped into the kitchen while Sasuke and Temari minded the boys on their bikes in the street out front. Occasionally the Uchiha heard Raine's shrieking and Kankuro's bellowing, but in truth Sakura had taken most of the fight out of her big man last night. After some bitching, accusing and a little compromising the two stepped back out into the sunshine arm in arm. "'bout time," Temari grumbled as her siblings emerged.

Sasuke jogged over to meet them. "Everything alright?"

"Yes," Raine smiled a little. "I think we've come to an understanding haven't we Kankuro?"

_At least she wont be trying to poison me or feed me something stuffed with ex lax. _Kankuro hefted out a weighty sigh. "I'll back off and mouse here has promised not to be such a rag," mouse straightened a little but Kankuro went on. "Raine and the boys are your family now Uchiha. I trust you'll do right by them."

The Uchiha smiled. _My family. _"Of course I will. I'm just relieved to see the two of you done fighting."

He thought again about the way Sakura had squeezed him in her thighs of doom. "Oh yeah, all done." He stepped back and gave his mouse a gentle push Sasuke's way. "Go on now, make with the happy. I've got some eating to catch up on."

Later that afternoon the boys played in and out of the pool. Renji got the idea to take off his trunks and streak through the yard. His mommy chased after him with an outside towel in her hand. "Renji you get back here!"

"Nakie mommy nakie!" Renji ran for the pool and scrambled over the side. As soon as his little jewels hit the water Renji had an accident. "Oh no mommy! I pee in the pool!"

Gabe was out of the water like greased lightning. Raine shook her head. "Get out of there right now Renji and put your pants on!" She looked over at the men on the deck. Sasuke and Kankuro were laughing. _Oh yeah real funny. _"Sasuke! You better run the filter!"

Between snorts Kankuro just had to ask, "What's a little pee amongst brothers?"

"Oi, I get in that thing too," Sasuke reminded getting up to turn the outdoor power supply on. He flicked the switch and Hiei dropped down beside him.

"Sasuke, four Sand shinobi are headed this way."

Sasuke turned to his masked friend. "From Suna? What do they want now?" Feeling just a little panicky he instructed Hiei, "Stay here and guard Raine and the boys. Kankuro, get off your ass we have company."

Kankuro stood staring at the Uchiha. "What is it?"

"Sand ninja. They're coming here."

He was moving through the house before he even realized the Uchiha was behind him. Kankuro burst out the front door and saw a couple of guys he recognized. He addressed the one out in front. "What business do you have here Kazuma?"

Kazuma stepped up to pass off the scroll to Kankuro just as the Uchiha came out front. "The elders wish to meet with you Kankuro san."

"You don't say?" he quipped breaking the seal on the scroll and unraveling the short message. Kankuro read it over as Sasuke came up behind him. For a moment he ignored his brother in law type and focused on Kazuma. "You know what this says?"

He nodded. "All of Suna is behind you Kankuro san."

Sasuke tried to peek at the message. "What is it now Kankuro?"

The big ninja turned to Sasuke with a strange look in his eyes. "The elders of Suna have invited me for a conference. They want to discuss my kageship."

"Your…" Sasuke was taken aback. "They want to name you as the next kazekage?"

"Pretty ballsy I'd say."

Kazuma came to the defense of his nation. "Suna has cut all ties with Sound. We have surrendered to Konoha. What we need now is a kazekage that can bring us peace and prosperity; someone to negotiate with Konoha on behalf of all of Sand. There is no one more suitable for the job then you Kankuro san." Respectfully Kazuma fell to one knee in front of the puppet master. The shinobi behind him did the same.

_Well shit. _Kankuro cut his eyes away from his admirers to the Uchiha. Sasuke stood blinking at the display. Kankuro bent a little and rested a hand on Kazuma's shoulder. "My father was kage, my brother was kage. You go ahead and tell the elders I'll meet with them. I have a few things I'd like to say to them. Give me today and tomorrow to get my affairs in order, then I will go with you."

"Kankuro?!" Sasuke nearly gasped.

He turned back to his little mouse's husband. "Take it easy Uchiha it's just a meeting."

Sasuke was just plain surprised. "But kage? It's…"

"It's fine. Aint that what you always say? You go on and get back to Raine and the boys. She's probably having a freak out back there with all the ANBU around."

His beloved was fearful of Sand ninja theses days. "Alright, but yell if you need anything." A bit reluctant to leave his friend Sasuke took to the rooftop and leapt over into the back yard.

He heard his little mouse scold, "Sasuke! Don't jump off high places in front of the boys!" and the big ninja smiled a little. _Yeah, they'll be just fine. _

Kankuro made his announcement to the family over dinner. Sakura nearly choked on her grape juice. "You're going back to Sand!?"

Gabe looked at his uncle with eyes full of wonder. "You be the big boss like daddy?"

"I will if things go my way," he answered his nephew.

"Kankuro!" Sakura set her glass down hard. "In case your ego is taking up too much of your brain power let me remind you we have a life here! Family, friends, my job!"

"No woman of mine needs to work," he countered. "I aint poor."

Sakura grit her teeth. "It just so happens I love my job."

"It's a dangerous job and you're in no condition to put yourself in harms way. If you love medicine so much just become a doctor and get it over with already."

Raine watched the stare down going on at the other end of the table. Temari had also stopped eating to give Kankuro her attention but Sasuke and Shikamaru kept their heads down and their forks moving. "Kankuro, Suna is…"

"Suna would be better off with me in charge," he stated like the fact it was. "I won't take the elders shit and I won't put us in some fucked up alliance."

Renji giggled. "You say fuck."

"Renji!" Raine chide and her little one tried to hide behind his twin. It just got Yusuke even messier.

Sasuke momentarily intervened to help Raine do some parenting. "Renji, hasn't mommy told you about the bad words enough?"

"It wasn't Luffy!" the little red head reminded Sasuke.

"I know, it was you. That's naughty Renji. You don't use that language anymore."

"Luffy what?" Raine was confused.

Sakura faced Kankuro. "You want to be kage? What about me?!"

The big ninja was totally calm. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. As soon as I've laid the groundwork I'll come back and get you. All of you."

Yusuke had been quiet and listening. Now he had to protest. "No. I stay here. I like my room! I like my bike!"

"You can bring your bike buddy."

Sasuke's little one was visibly upset and the Uchiha stepped in. "Kankuro, I'm not so sure about relocating the family _again_. I've already promised Jiraiya…"

"Yeah I know. We can worry about it later."

"No, we can worry about it now." Sakura stood up. "I'm sorry everyone but could you excuse us?" She grabbed her dearly beloved by his ear and hauled him to his feet. "Let's go."

"Ouchies," Renji shrunk back at the sight of his uncle being led out. "She mad."

Raine's eyes swept over the adults at the table. Sasuke went back to eating and Shikamaru had never stopped. She fixed on Temari like the beacon in the storm. "Temari?"

She dabbed her lips with her napkin. "He's a natural choice. Our father and brother were both kazekage, Kankuro knows what comes with the job. Right now he is the most logical choice. Don't you think so Shikamaru?"

_God, why do you hate me so much? _Shikamaru swallowed a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "You're absolutely right dear."

"Oh don't give me that terrified husband routine," Temari sighed annoyed. "I know you can analyze the situation better then yes dear."

_Could, just wish I didn't have to. _"Fine." Shikamaru straightened balancing his fork over his plate of yummy. "Considering Suna's present situation Kankuro is the best choice for kazekage. He knows what it entails and what is expected of him as he comes from a family of kage. Konoha was previously one of Sand's strongest allies and Kankuro has been living here for months. He's just the man to repair the relationship between the two villages. Quite frankly, he should take the job. He can probably do something about the charges Baki leveled against _certain people_ while he was kage. As for us, well sweets, we're staying right here."

"Oh?" Temari lifted a brow at her husband.

"There is no oh about it. We have a home and we've started a family." He looked over at the chewing Uchiha to get away from his wife for a moment. "You aren't going anywhere either, are you Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave Shikamaru his best _thanks a lot asshole _look"Can't talk. Eating."

Raine reached over and pushed Sasuke's plate almost out of his reach. She frowned at him. "You better have something to say."

All eyes were on him and he wasn't done eating yet. _Frigin crap! _He turned a little in his seat to face the wife. "I've made an arrangement with hokage, I owe him. _We_ owe him. Gabe is already enrolled at the academy for next semester and all of the boys are signed up for swimming lessons. I've got some pretty big plans for this town and I don't plan on leaving."'

She was damn sure she wanted to stick by Temari and Raine looked to big sister again. "Temari?"

Temari sighed. Her hubby was back to stuffing his face but he watched her with intent eyes. "Well I have already defected. I guess we could stay in Konoha."

"Yay!" Yusuke cheered holding up his spork triumphantly. "We stay home!"

_Home… Konoha is home…_Raine looked back at Sasuke. He had reclaimed his plate and protectively hovered over it like a prison inmate. "Sasuke?"

The Uchiha looked at his wife sidelong. "You trust me to make the proper choices for this family don't you Raine?" he tested her.

"Yes. I… I guess so."

_Good. _"This is home."

"But if Kankuro leaves…" Raine struggled.

"We'll visit. Just relax Raine. Everything is fine."

Raine didn't think everything was fine. The very idea of Kankuro moving away from all of them was depressing and scary. As much as she hated his bullying she loved having him around. He was the big brother she never had and Raine cherished him. That night she went to bed nervous and worried. It didn't take long for the nightmares to come on strong.

Sasuke was tired but slept lightly. He was always listening for Raine or Gabe, even in his sleep. The Uchiha woke a little after two in the morning. On the other side of the wall Raine's breathing was heavy and she thrashed in her sleep. He was contemplating going in there and shaking her awake when he heard her groan _No, Saichi! _His feet hit the floor before his eyes even had a chance to focus. Whatever horrible thing she was dreaming about their little boy Sasuke intended to put a stop to it.

He hurried down the hall to Raine's room and went in. She had kicked her covers off and her nightgown was hiked half way up her thigh. Raine held the corner of her pillow in a death grip as her head turned back and forth. Sasuke went to her bedside; he sat beside her and took a hold of her shoulders. Gently he shook her. "Raine? Raine wake up. You're having a bad dream. Wake up now."

Raine snapped awake with a start. "Saichi!"

Her face twisted into a mask of sorrow and she started to cry. "You were just having a nightmare. It's over now."

The dream seemed too real. Her heart was racing and frightened tears rolled down her cheeks. "Saichi…oh god Sasuke he was…"

Sasuke took her face in his hand and made her look at him. "It was a dream Raine."

"Snakes ate him!" Raine started to shake. "Snakes ate Saichi!"

His beloved was deeply disturbed by her nightmare. He didn't give it a second thought; Sasuke pulled Raine into his arms and hugged her. "It's alright Raine. It was just a bad dream." Her tears soaked through his undershirt, Sasuke rubbed her back. He was tired and his eyelids were heavy. Sasuke closed his eyes and went on trying to comfort his wife. "It was only a dream Raine. I'm sure Saichi is just fine. He's probably all tucked in, sound asleep. Maybe he's even dreaming of you."

"Oh Sasuke," Raine sobbed against his neck. "I want him back. I'm so worried."

Her sorrow made his own heart ache. "He's alright Raine. We're going to get him back. Saichi will be home in no time."

"I don't want that evil snake bastard touching my baby. I hate him."

Sasuke thought his gentle backrub was calming her down which was good because he really didn't want to let her go. Her body was soft and warm against him. He liked the feel of the slippery nightgown beneath his hands. "It's okay babe. We're going to get him back. Saichi is going to be just fine."

Raine was broken hearted but she wanted to believe Sasuke. "I miss him so much."

"Me too."

It took a while to settle Raine down again. Sasuke shifted and made himself more comfortable. He held her until her sad sobs became soft snores. Sasuke was quite comfortable holding her and very tired. He kept telling himself _five more minutes then I'll get up and go to bed _but he never saw his intentions through. After the third _five more minutes _Uchiha Sasuke fell asleep holding his beloved against him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hidden in the Leaves

Hidden in the Leaves 

5

Like most mornings Sasuke was awake first. It was the birds in the backyard that brought him around. _Damn their loud. _As he came awake Sasuke felt the soft female body cuddled up against him. Raine breathed slow and deep sound asleep. Sasuke peeled his eyes open and looked down. Her head rested on his shoulder, Sasuke had an arm around her. Raine had thrown an arm and a leg across his body in her sleep. She was covered up mostly. The Uchiha was getting a nice cleavage shot. 

For a long moment Sasuke didn't move. He studied Raine's face in the new days light contemplating what to do next. He wasn't so sure how Raine would react waking up on top of him. She might scurry away or she might get really pissed. Sasuke weighed the odds of being able to slip out from under her without waking Raine up. They didn't look so good. _Fuck it then I have no choice. _He wanted to reach over and touch her cheek; instead Sasuke rested a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. "Raine, wake up. It's time to get up."

Raine liked to get up on her own; it was kind of annoying to be woken. Sasuke was calling, shaking her. She was all warm and comfortable cuddling up to "Oh my god!" Her eyes flew open and Raine saw the compromising position she was in. "Sasuke!?"

His beloved was off of him quick. Raine scrambled back pulling her blanket up to her chin. Sasuke stayed composed. "Time to get up."

"What are you doing in here?!"

He sat up. "Sorry, I fell asleep. Your snoring put me right out." 

First he was sleeping in her bed and then he was telling her she snored! "Wh…Wh… You can't do this Sasuke! You can't sleep in here!"

He shrugged trying to make it less of a big deal then it clearly was. "It's fine."

"No its not! You can't just be in here whenever you want. This is my room. My bed. What if someone saw us sleeping together!? What if one of the boys saw? People would think we're…" Raine flapped a hand between them.

"We didn't do anything Raine. You had a bad dream, I woke you up. We talked and fell asleep. That's all it was." 

Raine frowned at him. He wasn't taking this seriously enough. "But that's not how it looked. We were… cuddling! If the boys saw that," panic was rising. "What am I supposed to tell Temari?!" 

"Look Raine, there's nothing to tell anybody. We didn't do anything. Nobody saw anything. I don't see why you're having such a heart attack over this." 

She had plenty of reasons amongst those, "The last man I slept next to was Gaara. You just took that away from me." 

_Ouch. _"I'm…sorry. I never thought about that. My mind was on you and Saichi last night. I'm sorry." 

Raine shook her head. At least the Uchiha looked remorseful. He had been kind to her last night and she tried a little to take that into consideration. "You look Sasuke. From now on…"

Mommy didn't get the chance to finish. Renji pushed her door open and came running into her room. "Mommy Yusuke lazy!"

She watched frozen as Renji jumped up into bed between her and Sasuke. "Renji?" it was barely a gasp. 

Renji looked over at Sasuke and smiled. "You get scared and come in mommy bed? You didn't pee did you Sasuke?"

The Uchiha felt like someone had incased him in a hot ice jutsu. "No buddy I didn't wet my bed. My bed is just fine. I slept there just fine. I just got here. I came in to get mommy up."

"You hungry?" the little one reached over and hooked his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke helped him balance on the bed. 

"Yep. I want mommy to cook breakfast." 

"You get my bike after we eat?" 

"Sure." Sasuke stood with Yusuke dangling off him. "Hold on tight. We'll go get Yusuke up." 

Raine watched Sasuke hurry her giggling little red head out and close the door behind them. _Oh my god! _Sasuke had made with the cover story quick but still Raine's heart was in her throat. _You stupid jerk Sasuke! _Raine hurried out of bed to ready herself to face the day. She went to the bathroom and turned on the sink. Raine stuck her toothbrush under the water. _Damnit every day Gaara just gets further away from me! _

She would defiantly finish her conversation with Sasuke later and Raine wanted to talk to Temari. Big sister was even better then Yuna sometimes. 

Breakfast was the usual semi controlled chaos. Raine cleaned up the aftermath and Sasuke got the bikes out of the shed. He busied himself with the boys on their bikes trying to dodge Raine's _get over here_ look. Finally Temari appeared down the street. The boys sped her way and zoomed around her as she walked up to their house.

Temari could tell mouse was agitated at first glance. She greeted the boys, waved to the Uchiha and went to little sister. She kept her back to Sasuke and the kids. "What's wrong mouse?"

She flicked her eyes past Temari to Sasuke and back again. "Something happened last night, well this morning too." 

The ninja's eyebrows shot up. "This morning too?"

Raine frowned at big sister. "Get your mind out of the gutter. I'm not talking about _that_ something."

"It was the way you said it." Temari waved it off. "Alright then tell me what did happen. I take it has something to do with Sasuke."

"I had a bad dream about Saichi last night. Snakes …" Raine sighed. "Sasuke came in and woke me up. It was terrible. I was crying and shaking. Sasuke, he talked to me and…he held me. He calmed me down and I fell back to sleep." 

"Well it's good that he was there then. He helped you out." 

"Sasuke fell asleep in my bed. He woke me up this morning. We were all…snuggled up. I got up quick, I was just so surprised."

_Me too. _"What did he say?"

"He said my snoring put him to sleep, that he didn't mean to pass out. He said it was no big deal and didn't understand why I was having a heart attack over it."

"Did he…try something?"

"No, but as I'm sitting there bitching at him Renji comes in and gets up in bed between us. He was all over Sasuke asking him why he was in my bed."

"What did you say?" 

"I didn't say anything. Sasuke told him he just came in to wake me up to make breakfast. He got him out of there quick."

Temari nodded. Misinformation and distraction were simple ninja techniques. "So what of it is really bothering you mouse?"

She trusted Temari to understand just about everything. "Waking up so cozy with Sasuke. Gaara is the only man that I ever lay with like that. It just feels like little by little Sasuke is taking Gaara's place. He isn't Gaara." 

No, he wasn't. Temari sighed a little sad for her mouse. "He's your friend though isn't he? He takes care of the boys, you too when you let him. He isn't Gaara but he's doing his job. It's the natural course of things that he take over all of Gaara's roles." 

"But Temari, what about me? I'm stuck with some masher that climbs into my bed at night?"

"Oh come on mouse that's not what it was." Temari put a hand on her hip. "He was a gentleman right?"

"Yes but," Raine shook her head. For the briefest moment Raine had been happy waking up so cuddly next to someone. "He isn't Gaara. He should have got up and left before he got too sleepy."

"You think he deliberately slept with you?"

It sounded awful when she put it that way. "No, I don't think so, but that's not the point."

"You're worried he'll do it again?"

"He's already gotten away with it once hasn't he? He's so damn _casual_ about it." 

She guessed the Uchiha had tried to play it down to prevent mouse from having a total hissy fit. "I'm sure if he knows its unacceptable behavior that might result in him missing some meals; he'll do what you say. He's a pretty easy going guy; it's just his way."

"Not always," Raine had told her sister about her little confrontations with the Uchiha. 

The Uchiha had used some pretty ballsy tactics to get mouse in check. "Okay not always, but you trust him don't you?" She knew she did, maybe begrudgingly so, but she did. Temari watched mouse's eyes as she peeked at Sasuke again. "He's not really a masher is he?"

"Well, I guess not but…"

"You just tell him not to do it again and forget about it. Sasuke will listen to you." 

Raine nodded watching the boys peddle after Sasuke. "I think so."

The day passed mostly peaceful. Temari saw Raine corner Sasuke out in the back yard and read him the riot act. There was a lot of pointing going on and Sasuke nodded a lot. Temari sighed and sipped her lemonade. The wind ninja bided her time and waited for a moment to speak with the Uchiha. The kids were in bed, Raine and Sakura chatted in the kitchen, Shikamaru and Kankuro were watching something on TV. Naruto had dropped by and was out on the back deck with Sasuke having a cold one. The moment had come. 

Temari went out of the kitchen under the pretense of having to pee. Instead of the bathroom Temari went outside to talk to the Uchiha. He and Naruto both straightened a little as she came over. "Oi Uchiha I want to talk to you." 

_Crap. _Sasuke took a deep breath. "Ne? What is it Temari?" 

"I know you slept with Raine last night and that Renji saw you in her room this morning."

His friend was in the process of telling him what happened when Temari came out. Naruto let out an excited little giggle. "Sasuke you and genie?"

Sasuke smacked Naruto in the back of the head. "Of course not you dumbass. It was an accident. I kept telling myself five more minutes but I passed out. I didn't mean to." 

She was glad Sasuke had smacked the pervert. "You really didn't mean to? Are you sure? Why did you keep telling yourself five more minutes ne Sasuke? Did you like laying there like that with mouse?"

The first bead of sweat formed on Sasuke's brow. Temari was really giving him the hard eyeball. "I was comfortable, dead tired." 

_Yeah I'll bet you were. _Temari put a hand on her hip. The Uchiha took a step back and a big gulp of his beer. "And you didn't do nothing freaky to mouse while she was asleep?"

"Of course not. Why would I do something so deviant?" 

"You've wanted to get in her pants for a long time now haven't you Sasuke?" 

Naruto choked on his beer. "Damn Temari," he coughed. 

Sasuke stepped forward to defend himself. "Raine and I don't have that kind of relationship. We're friends that's all." 

"Good, because that's all she can handle right about now. Understand this Uchiha Sasuke, you may be her husband but her heart still belongs to my little brother. Every day he gets a little further away from her. More and more you've taken over doing everything Gaara would do. Its like you're eating up his life."

Something tugged at Sasuke's heart. "I'm doing what both of your brothers asked me to do. This is my family now Temari. I'll do the right thing for everyone." 

"Gaara put you in charge for a reason. I guess he saw things in you he liked, things his family needed. Even I might love you now, but as far as I'm concerned you can spend the rest of your life kissing mouse's ass and not make up for half of the shit you've put her through. Right now she needs some space. She needs to mourn my brother. Quit smothering her Sasuke." 

"You're the one who babies her," he defended weakly. Something was sinking and heavy in his stomach. 

"I'm not Kankuro, I'm a woman a wife and about to be mother. I feel for mouse differently then you swinging dicks do. I can see how much it sucks to be her right now. I think I'd want to die if something ever happened to Shikamaru. I know you're her friend and all Sasuke but the last thing she needs right now is you up her ass all the time invading her space."

"I…"

She wasn't going to let him finish. "You should have got up and went to bed. You didn't get up because _you_ didn't want to. _You_ were comfortable. Mouse aint comfortable with that kind of selfish behavior and it pisses me off pretty good too."

Sasuke thought that just maybe he was about to get hurt. "Now wait a minute Temari, it was three o' clock in the morning. I was tired!"

"You're a jerk for upsetting her like that. I don't approve of this Uchiha, not at all. We all know what you want from mouse. If she would really be your wife you'd be the happiest guy in Konoha ne Sasuke?"

The Uchiha frowned at the dangerous blonde woman. "Wait a minute Temari."

"You wait a minute. If later on down the line mouse decides she can love you enough to let Gaara go then fine. We always talked about being pregnant together, maybe next time; but not now. Now she needs to mourn. She'll move on at her own pace. You understand what I'm saying Uchiha?"

He did. Sasuke understood everything. For as much as Temari claimed to be unlike Kankuro she didn't want to see Raine give up on another child if she really wanted one. Like her brother she seemed to have some kind of hope for Sasuke and Raine. "Yes. I'm sorry Temari. I guess your right. I didn't mean to be intrusive. I just wanted to help." 

She sighed relieved that he got the big picture. "Just be a little more careful Sasuke." 

Sasuke nodded. "I will." 

Satisfied Temari turned and went back inside. Now she had to pee. 

Naruto sagged against the railing. "She laid you out." 

"Like a cheap rug." Sasuke guzzled some beer. 

He sipped his beer too and looked at Sasuke sidelong. "Pregnant together maybe next time ne Sasuke?"

Frowning at Naruto he warned, "Shut up dumbass." 

The blonde ninja giggled again. "Well you guys are married. It's your duty or something right? No wonder genie calls you a hooker." 

The fool broke into gales of laughter as the Uchiha glared at him. "You're such an asshole." 

Naruto held up his beer. "To the future, Kanpai!" he toasted through his laughter. 

Sasuke sighed in feigned disgust but took a sip just in case he needed the luck. 

Two by two their guests left until only Naruto remained. Sasuke saw his friend out and went into the kitchen where Raine was unloading the dishwasher. Need a hand with anything?"

Raine stacked plates. "No, I'm almost done." 

"Can I get you something to drink?" he was aware she took a glass of water off to bed with her every night. 

"Water thanks." 

Sasuke pulled two glasses down from the cupboard and took the pitcher of cold water from the fridge. "How's Sakura?" he made conversation. "She okay with the big guy taking off for a while?"

"She's going to stay at his place. I told her to come for dinner; she will." Raine moved on to putting the silverware away. "I think she'll miss him. She's a little worried." 

He put the water back. "You aren't worried anymore are you?"

Raine closed the drawer and then the dishwasher. With her kitchen work done she turned to Sasuke. He was sipping his drink. "I don't like the old bastards in Suna. They never liked me either."

"If Kankuro becomes kage he can grant us both pardons. It would be the end of all our legal troubles and a nice kick in the teeth to the council."

She stepped closer and picked up her own glass. She thought about the elders of Suna as she took a drink. "It might sound wrong, but I'm glad you said we would all stay here. I don't think I could go back there after the way they treated Gaara. The way they came after all of us when Gaara was out of it." She sipped her water again. Sasuke was quiet, listening. "I didn't even know Sasori and they wanted to kill me for being his daughter. What would they have done to my children?"

If the elders had their way they would have the boys. They would try to use them as they had Gaara. Most likely the troglodytes would want Yusuke dead. They considered him the product of adultery and treason. The old ones feared and hated the Uchiha clan. "We don't have to go back there Raine. Everybody's fine right here aren't they? Temari is staying. The boys are happy. This is my home. You can just stay here and be happy with all of us." 

Raine nodded. She never wanted to go to that place again; back to that village, that house. "It would be weird if Kankuro really left. Everyone is so used to being together."

Sasuke could see letting Kankuro go was tough for Raine. "No matter where he is he'll still be your big brother." 

"Think he'll visit." 

"All the time." She nodded again, picked up her glass and started away. "Raine?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "What is it Sasuke?"

He faced her and bowed his head. "I'm sorry about last night. I should have got up when I felt myself nodding off. I didn't mean to take anything away from you Raine, for that I'm truly sorry. I'll be more mindful of my behavior and your feelings from now on." 

His voice sounded a little emotional. There was a sad guilt in Sasuke's eyes. "Thank you Sasuke."

"You don't need to thank me. I feel like an ass for upsetting you. I should buy you something really nice to make up for it. Maybe a big walk through garden maze over by the new dojo? Would you like that Raine?"

Raine loved flower gardens. "Flowers and trees?"

"We can put in a coy pond too. Make it a real botanical hide out. Sound good?"  
It sounded like Sasuke wanted it too. "You'll let me have whatever kind of flowers I want?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Isn't it customary for a guy to give a woman flowers after he's been a jerk?"

"You're giving me an awful lot of flowers don't you think?"

_No Raine. I could kiss your ass for the rest of my life and still… _"I've got a lot to make up for." 

She was too tired to go any further into this discussion. "Alright Sasuke. a botanical hide out sounds nice. We can even put some berry bushes in there for the kids." Raine turned back to the door and headed to bed. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight Raine." Sasuke listened to her go to her room and close the door behind her. He sipped his water thinking she probably just wanted to put this behind them. Raine had enough to stress over right now. The Uchiha loved her enough to wait for her forever if he had to. _When she lets Gaara go, when it will be alright to love me _He finished his water and set his glass on the counter. When Raine was ready her husband would be there. There was hope and that was enough for now. 

Cho sent his two favorite contractors and landscape guy over to the Uchiha place. Sasuke and Raine sat with them in the kitchen discussing how to reshape Uchiha town. Kankuro had his meeting with the elders of Suna. Yakushi Kabuto gathered the last of the five hundred sacrifices his master required to end Uchiha Sasuke's life. 

Raine spent most of her evenings with Temari and Sakura. The med nin missed her big boyfriend. It had been a very long time since they had gone six days without seeing each other; Sakura was melancholy. The women intently discussed what things would be like should Kankuro take the job as kazekage. Sakura needed all the information she could get about Suna. She had the feeling she was the next Mrs. kage. 

Shikamaru and Temari headed home first. Bored Sasuke sagged into the couch and watched the local news. It was going to be sunny again tomorrow. There would be more biking and swimming. Sasuke flipped to another channel, something about sea ice. He listened to the narrator drone on and let his body relax. Two commercial breaks later Sakura headed home. Raine saw her out and came into the living room. It was almost midnight. He rolled his eyes up to her. "Is Sakura alright?"

Raine shrugged. "Bored, a little restless. She's peeing a lot." 

_I so did not need to know that. _Sasuke sighed quietly. "Kankuro will be back in a few days."

"Yes but then they'll probably move." 

It was good that she had come to accept the inevitable. "It won't be as bad as you think. They'll still visit, besides I was thinking of putting Naruto in Kankuro's place when they leave. No reason to let it stand empty and he can get out of that roach hotel he lives in. What do you think?"

"I think Naruto needs a woman to take care of his ass." Raine frowned a little but she was smiling. Sasuke was too. "I suppose I could put up with him as a neighbor. You and the boys would like it." 

"Sure we would. A little dose of Naruto is good for everybody once in a while. At least he can provide us all with comic relief." Sasuke chuckled and Raine laughed too. 

"Alright Sasuke. Wouldn't want the house to be empty." Raine turned, it was time for bed. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight Raine." Sasuke looked back at the TV but his ears were fixed on her movements. Raine grabbed her glass of water off the kitchen table and went to her room. He heard the door close and returned his attention to the monotonous announcer. Sasuke was about ready for bed himself. 

Five hundred men women and children from the surrounding villages went into the arena never to come out again. They mulled around in a daze, still experiencing the effects of the gas. In another part of the compound Orochimaru lit a candle and took up a sharp kunai. The sannin slid the blade across his thumb to draw some blood. His hands moved through the seals in the gloom. 

Sasuke gave up on TV when his show was over. He flicked it off and got up to go to bed. He felt a little light headed as he stepped through the hallway. The Uchiha attributed it to the two beers he drank with Shikamaru while they watched American Chopper. Sasuke was thinking maybe he needed a bike too. A really loud one. _Something black with a lot of chrome._

He might have smiled over his musing but a sudden sharp pain robbed him of the opportunity. His right hand slapped at the tattoo Orochimaru had left on him in the forest of death. Sasuke was surprised to pull a wet hand away and see blood. _What the fucking hell?! _Another sharp pain twisted his insides. The Uchiha fell to his knees, his teeth clicked loudly together but he didn't notice. _Its Orochimaru, has to be. He's trying something…. _Sasuke brought out his full Sharingan, but that didn't seem to help matters at all. The seal spread out faster covering his face and left arm in seconds. _Shit what the hell is happening?!_

Raine was turning down her bed when she heard something heavy hit the floor in the dojo. She looked at the back wall frowning a little. _What's he moving around in there this late at night? _Her eyes went to her alarm clock. It was two minutes after twelve. Raine stood listening, for a long stretch there was no sound at all. Somehow it was unnerving. A minute later Raine thought she heard an anguished groan come from the dojo. She hurried out into the hall tying her robe closed. 

Gabe's bedroom door was closed; Raine didn't think it was Gabe in Sasuke's room after all. "Sasuke?" she waited about a half a second for his reply and pushed the door open. _What the… _Sasuke sat hunched over on his knees, the back of his shirt was soaked with blood. Black fire was crawling all over his body; he was using his red eyes. "What are you doing?!" she squeaked panicked. 

This was potentially a dangerous time for his beloved to get too close. "Stay back, I'm not in control of this." 

"Sasuke you're _bleeding_!" 

There was more pain and the Uchiha grit his teeth. "Send for Sakura, Kakashi too." He could say no more. He put his hands down on the floor in front of him struggling to balance. _Fuck. What the fuck this is not good. _

She ran past Sasuke to the back exist and threw the door open. "Hiei?! Hiei where are…"

His princess didn't need to finish. Instinct told him something was wrong. "What can I do for you?"

"Sasuke is… Get Sakura right now. Find Hatake Kakashi too. Please hurry!"

Hiei disappeared into the night and Raine turned back to Sasuke. Not only did he look paler then he had just seconds ago, but the tattooed fire on his face had changed from black to red. Her desire to help made her move forward. "Sasuke you…"

"I said stay back!" 

Raine jumped. She wanted to help but at the same time she was a little afraid. "What do you want me to do?"

Something was happening; the room seemed to be changing. _This isn't genjutsu what… _"Tell Sakura to let me die if she has to." 

"What are you saying? Are you crazy?!

"Make Kakashi put a seal around my curse mark. I don't want any of Orochimaru's snakes to…" but that was all he got out. 

The demon in the arena in Hidden Sound finished the last of his sacrifices and set his mind on Uchiha Sasuke. The young man seemed to appear in front of him, after all they were connected. Quicker then a lightning strike the serpent was crushing him in his coils.

Sasuke stopped talking and Raine froze. His face went totally blank and then a gush of blood oozed out from between this teeth. She watched horrified as Sasuke fell over, eyes fixed on something that was not there. "Sasuke!" Raine disregarded his warning and hurried to him. She picked his head up and put it in her lap to keep him from choking. "Sasuke, can you hear me? Sasuke?!" 

Sakura hadn't even got into her pajamas yet. She hurried over to the Uchiha place taking note of the increased ANBU presence. Hiei had sent someone after Kakashi, Sakura already had an idea what needed to be done. She saw an ANBU at Shikamaru's door and figured it had to be bad if they were getting Temari. She better appreciated the extra help when she laid eyes on the couple in the dojo. Raine was on the verge of hysterics and there was definitely something wrong with Sasuke. Sakura rushed over and started feeding chakra into the Uchiha."

"What's wrong with him Sakura?!" 

She felt around more inside to be sure. A cold chill ran down her spine. "He's being crushed." Her eyes went to his blank stare. "He was trying to fight whatever this is. It aint genjutsu or he'd have it under control." 

"He said he doesn't want Orochimaru's snakes to…" For a moment Raine felt faint. _Orochimaru's snakes are killing Sasuke. It's just like Gaara…_ "Can't you do something Sakura?! Don't let him be cursed to death too!"

"It's alright Raine; I'm working on his lungs right now." Over her shoulder Sakura singled out an ANBU guard. "I need at least three more medical specialists in here. I can't do everything at once." The shinobi vanished in a blur, Raine hitched in a breath and Sakura returned her attention to her patient. 

The Uchiha's body twitched and more blood streamed between his lips. Raine turned his head to the left and the red stained her pink robe. "He's choking up blood!"

Her hand went to Sasuke's throat. "The air passage is still mostly open. The blood is coming from his stomach and his lungs. Nothing in the throat or neck has ruptured."

Raine thought she was about to rupture. "Orochimaru is doing this."

Both hands went back to Sasuke's chest. "He's trying to kill him. Orochimaru knows he has to get Sasuke out of the way to get to you and the kids."

"Like he got Gaara out of the way?"

Sakura didn't want to look up and see the look in Raine's eyes but she was compelled to try and calm her friend. So far the commotion hadn't woke any of the boys, but little Gabe would be up fast if he heard his mommy screaming. "This is different Raine."

"One of Orochimaru's evil _snakes_ is doing this. It's exactly the same!"

The Calvary arrived. Temari came flying into the dojo with Shikamaru behind her. "Mouse! Are you okay?"

"Temari…" Raine burst into tears. 

Shikamaru hustled to take Raine's spot supporting Sasuke's head as Temari pulled the crying woman away. Too quietly for anyone other then Sakura to hear Shikamaru asked, "Is he dieing?"

"I'm having a hard time keeping up with the damage he's taking. I've slowed down his vitals and I'm helping him breath. I need Kakashi." 

"Is sealing that damn curse mark of his even going to do anything?" His friend's appearance didn't give Shikamaru much hope. 

"Hopefully it will sever the connection to whatever is doing this to him. It's either that or stop his heart and hope the monster thinks he succeeded in hilling him." 

"If he dies then the attack on his life is over but once you revive him Orochimaru will know."

Sakura was trying to think things through as she forced her chakra to keep her old friend alive. "Maybe not if Kakashi can get a seal on that thing _before_ I bring Sasuke back." 

He frowned down at Sasuke, at the discolored fire covering half of his face. "What are the chances you can take Sasuke out and then bring him back again?"

"Better if I have more med nin here. He is taking a lot of soft tissue damage; his liver and one kidney have ceased functioning." 

Temari was doing her best to keep mouse away from the medical drama playing out in front of them. She walked them over toward the door with an arm around her little sis. Mouse was crying, sad and scared. The evil of Orochimaru's schemes wasn't lost on big sister. The bastard was using curses and devils to eliminate Sasuke like he had eliminated her baby brother. More then anything else she was feeling, Temari was pissed. _Coward can't fight his own battles because he faces too strong of an enemy. You need to just fucking die Orochimaru!_

Hatake Kakashi arrived and hurried to his former students. One look at Sasuke and he knew what he had to do. "I must seal that," he got to one knee.

Sakura turned to him. "Wait, I have something in mind."

He gave her his attention already suspecting her intentions. "And that is?"

"I want to stop his heart, let Sasuke die before you put the seal on. Will that jutsu still work on a corpse?" 

Kakashi nodded, Raine stepped forward and insisted "No! Are you crazy? No!" 

"Yes," Kakashi answered Sakura ignoring the panicking wife behind him.

The med nin moved one hand away from her patients lungs. "Alright then, I'm going to do it."

_Stop his heart…just like Gaara…_ "No Sakura!" Raine tried to move forward but Temari grabbed her. "No!"

"Sasuke can't take much more damage to his insides Raine," Sakura tried to stay cool and composed. "It's alright, I can do it. I can bring him back." She let her chakra do what had to be done to Sasuke's heart. Sakura used her other hand to monitor Sasuke's vitals. In a matter of seconds he stopped breathing. Sasuke's eyes slipped closed. A few pathetic beats later Uchiha Sasuke was dead. 

Raine was frigid as she watched Sasuke go limp. "Oh my god what are you doing?" She struggled against Temari. "Did you kill him?!"

His teammate nodded at him and Kakashi's hands flew through the seals. He poked his fingers into the back of Sasuke's next sealing the evil mark. Ever so slowly the markings on the Uchiha faded from red to black and started to retreat. "It's working." 

"Sakura!" Raine nearly howled. "What are you doing?! Fix him! Don't let him die!"

"Take it easy mouse," Temari hugged her sister a little closer. "Just give them a minute."

She whirled around and looked up at Temari with desperate eyes. "Sasuke is dieing!"

Big sister shook her head. "He's already dead."

_Sasuke is… dead…_It was too much. Raine broke free and ran for the door. She didn't get very far before what was left of her dinner hit the street. Temari was behind her in an instant. "Oh god Temari," Raine gagged and sobbed. "Please tell me Sakura is going to fix this." 

"She will. Sakura and Kakashi aren't going to let Orochimaru have Sasuke this time. They're trying to do the right things to help him. I know it's hard to see." 

It was like seeing Gaara go down in front of her all over again. "I can't loose Sasuke too, not like this I just can't!" Raine gave herself over to hysterical sobs. Big sister caught her and held her as she cried.

Sakura waited as long as she dared. Six minutes had passed since the Uchiha's heart beat. She couldn't wait any longer or brain damage could also become a factor. It took a massive flood of chakra but after a long and agonizing moment his heart beat and Sasuke gagged in a breath. The internal crushing had stopped but the severe damage remained. One hand gave him a heart massage; the other inflated a collapsing lung. 

A team of medical ninja made it to her seconds later. Sakura gave orders and they all worked to bring Uchiha Sasuke out of fatal condition. Kakashi and Shikamaru backed off to give the doctors some room. Shikamaru peeked out at Temari and Raine. It looked like his wife had her baby sister under control. They were pacing, but Raine had stopped crying. "That damn sannin sure is troublesome putting Raine through this crap over and over again. He really needs to hurry up and die." 

"I need to speak to Jiraiya. If our plan worked and Orochimaru thinks Sasuke is dead, it won't be long before he tries something."

"Another attack on Konoha right now would be pretty damn troublesome too. I don't like my pregnant wife constantly being put in the middle of battles." 

Kakashi nodded in understanding. The usually cool Shikamaru sounded agitated. "Hold down the fort. I'll be back." 

He sighed heavily watching the med nin work on the Uchiha. _Come on Sasuke _Shikamaru willed. _Pull through this now. Raine needs you. She needs to see you live. _


	6. Chapter 6

Hidden in the Leaves

Hidden in the Leaves 

6

Sakura and her medical team worked on Sasuke for hours. Temari walked mouse around outside for a while but eventually mouse needed to do something to keep herself busy. She straightened up the living room and inevitably the women ended up in the kitchen. Mouse made salsa first, but it didn't take long so she moved on to fixing something else. She had chopped her way through about every vegetable in the house before Temari put an end to it. "I think you have enough finger food to last a week. Here, let me help you clean up." 

Raine made room for Temari at the counter. A million thoughts had been running through her mind tonight. "Temari?"

She rinsed a dish. "He's going to be fine mouse." 

Sakura had reassured them of that about an hour ago. Sasuke's condition had been upgraded from critical to stable and the doctors were still hard at work. Raine swallowed hard and had to ask, "Do you think Sasuke and Gaara…were alike?" 

"You mean the snake?"

"No." Raine opened the dishwasher. "I mean how they thought, their beliefs." 

"They held similar opinions on a lot of things I suppose. Battle tactics, training, the kids, you too. I know Sasuke will do the things Gaara would have done for you and the boys. He might not have the savvy my baby brother did, but he's trying."

"He'll do what Gaara would do?"

"Sure he will." 

_What Gaara would do…what he did do… _She thought of the way the Uchiha had tried to warn her away from him, about what he told her to tell Sakura. "Sasuke would have died for me." 

"Yes," Temari reached over and took one of mouse's hands. Baby sister looked up at her with sad eyes. "He isn't going to die mouse, Sasuke will be okay." 

"I should really be nicer to him; I've been such a bitch. I yell at him for making a mess and being too wild with the boys all the time. I take all my shit out on him too. I take him for granted. I don't appreciate all of the good stuff he does around here." 

Mouse sniffed back a tear and Temari smiled a little. All it took was death for mouse to realize just how big a part the Uchiha played in their lives. She squeezed little sister's hand. "You'll nurse him back to good health ne mouse? Sasuke will be on his feet again in no time. I'll help with the boys. It will be alright." 

Raine sniffled again. "I was so horrible to him and Gabe after Gaara… To see Sasuke go through the same thing is just … Why does that snake bastard have to torture us so?"

"Because he's an evil selfish prick." 

"He makes me hate my mother."

Clearly little sister was dealing with some pretty big issues. Mouse had been lost in thought well into the morning hours. "It's not your mom's fault mouse." 

"Isn't it? She's the one that chose to sneak around with Orochimaru behind my father's back. It was her whoring that landed me in this mess. She let Orochimaru drug me and change me and for what? So she could live forever? I could never sacrifice one of my own children; my only baby!"

The thought made Temari's stomach hurt. "Mouse, I don't think that's how it was. Didn't you say you were happy with her, that she loved you?"

"How do I even know those memories are real? My father messed with my brain." 

This was far from being the right time for little sister to be reaching conclusions about her parents. "You know you loved her. You have the pictures to prove it." 

"I have pictures of Orochimaru holding me. It looks like I loved him too and just look at what he's done to me." 

Temari put her hands on little sister's shoulders. "We can't change the past." 

"Orochimaru wants to bring it back to life." 

"That isn't going to happen mouse. Gaara didn't let it happen and Sasuke isn't going to either." 

"Sasuke _died_." 

"Sakura had everything under control." 

"It doesn't change it." Raine shook her head. "I still saw it. Sasuke is the second husband I've seen fade out of this world because of Orochimaru and his sick desires."

She shook mouse gently. "Sasuke is going to be fine. He's going to pull through this no problem." 

There was an empty sort of desperation in her heart. "Is Orochimaru going to kill everyone that tries to protect me? The people I care about are always going to be in danger? I can't live like that Temari."

"Gaara and Sasuke have been Orochimaru's biggest obstacles in his campaigns to acquire you. Separately and together they have protected you regardless of the danger to themselves. Gaara died so that he wouldn't become a tool used to hurt you, so did Sasuke but the damn lucky part is mouse; Sasuke's body and soul are still here. He'll be back on his feet in a couple of days I'm sure of it. He's still here. He's still going to protect you." 

"How can I ask him to do this for me…after the way I've treated him." 

"Oi mouse, you've forgiven him for acting like a dick ne? Then I'd say he owes ya. Maybe after this you guys ought to start from scratch; even Stevens." 

"How can I ask him to throw his life away for me Temari?"

"You don't have to ask, Gaara asked; Sasuke agreed. He could have said no and he didn't. Have no doubt about it mouse, this is where Uchiha Sasuke wants to be; where he belongs. He's here because his heart is you and the boys. He would do anything to protect you guys, that includes surrendering his own life."

"I…I just can't accept that." 

Big sister put her hands on her hips. "You accepted it with Gaara." 

"It's different. Gaara and I were…in love, _really_ married because we _wanted_ to be."

Temari could sympathies. Unlike many other women in her home country Temari got to marry the man she loved and wanted. "Look mouse, don't go thinking Sasuke don't want to be here. Gaara told him to marry you and he all but killed himself making it happen." She sighed tiredly. It was creeping up on five in the morning. "He's here because he loves you….he loves you like Gaara loved you."

"I can't," Raine shook her head. Just admitting how alike Gaara and Sasuke were was hard enough. "He isn't Gaara." 

Temari reached over and took baby sisters chin in her hands. Little mouse looked up at her. "No one is ever going to be Gaara. That part of your life is over. As much as it sucks you have to accept that mouse. Sasuke is here to protect you and that's just what he's going to do. You don't owe him anything, feed him and he'll be happy. Being a father is his greatest reward. You can see it in his eyes can't you?" 

Sasuke was happy as hell when the boys were all over him. Raine felt like crying again. "Yeah."

"It's enough. You guys keep on doing your parenting thing. We'll get through this too mouse." 

Sakura pulled an all nighter working on her old teammate. She didn't head back over to Kankuro's place for some sleep until Sasuke was finally sleeping comfortably; sometime in the late afternoon. Coffee kept Raine and Shikamaru going steady through it all, but when Naruto showed up in the early evening Temari had to go home and sleep. Naruto jumped in and tried to help with the kids. Finally the three adults wrestled the three children into bed and Shikamaru bowed out. 

Raine went into the kitchen to make hot tea and Naruto followed. Now that he had her alone he double checked, "You sure you're okay genie?"

"I'm just really tired," she smiled apologetically. 

"Is there anything I can do to help out?"  
The tea was brewing, Raine looked at Naruto. "Naruto, would you spend the night?"

_Am I getting lucky What?! _"You want me to stay over?" he chuckled like a fool and rubbed at the back of his neck. 

"The couch is pretty comfortable and there's my bed too." 

_Yatta! Genies bed! _ "We might have to get pretty close if I'm sleeping in your bed ne?"

"I was going to pull out the other futon and sleep in the dojo with Sasuke. He still hasn't tried to wake up. I think someone should be there for him when he does." 

_Oh. My bad. _A bit disappointed Naruto sighed. "You're right, one hundred percent. No time for love, I'll camp out in there with you. I want to make sure Sasuke is okay too." 

Raine blinked at Naruto. She didn't quite get the blonde but, "Thanks Naruto."

"No problem." 

_I hear birds. _Beneath that sound was _snoring. _The loud, flemmy one was _Naruto _and the soft one was _Raine. _Uchiha Sasuke peeled his eyes open. He was in the dojo, it was almost dawn. _Why…am I still alive? _He tried to remember. He had some kind of fit here in the dojo and then the snake had him_. I died and then…the light. He was in the light. He told me I had to come back… _He turned slightly and his eyes found Raine. She was asleep on a futon a few feet away. _Raine…She's alright. _

Sasuke let out a long relieved breath. _I'm alive, Raine is safe, the house is still standing… _His body felt weak and exhausted but Sasuke reached out to Raine. Her hand was within reach and he took it. Touching her brought her around. Raine frowned and then blinked awake. Sasuke smiled at her. "Good morning Raine." 

"S…" Raine got an arm under her and propped herself up. "Sasuke?"

"It's good to see you again." 

A miserable sort of relief overtook her. "Sasuke!" Raine jumped out of her bed into his. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him as hard as she dared. "Oh Sasuke!"

His beloved was as happy to see him alive as he was to be here. He pulled Raine against him trying to memorize every detail of the moment. "It's okay Raine. I'm alright." 

She thought she would be tough stuff when he finally came to, Raine was wrong. The tears came. "I was so worried about you. You died. You were all messed up. You…"

It was dizzying but Sasuke sat up to boost her confidence. Still holding her he repeated, "I'm alright. I'm fine Raine." 

Everything was always fine with Sasuke. Raine sniffed back a sob and pulled away enough to look at him. The curse had been contained but there were still black marks beneath Sasuke's eye and on his neck. He looked a little pale but worlds better then yesterday. "You don't look fine." 

"Thanks for letting me know I look like shit," he teased and smiled. "I'm just a little tired, really that's all." 

"Why do you always do that? Soften up the truth for me."

"Because you don't need to worry about anything Raine."

"I was worried about you." One of her hands glided over the marks on his neck to the marks on his cheek. "You…died."

It sure as hell didn't feel like he had been dead with her touching him like that. Sasuke took her nervous hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm not dead Raine I'm right here with you."

Raine was mostly awake but her mind was still cluttered with dreams and things of hours passed. "You…" _love me like Gaara loved me. _

"I'm fine Raine. I just need to rest up a bit. I bet a big breakfast will do me wonders." 

She hadn't gone into morning mode yet, something else had a hold of Raine and breakfast hadn't entered the forefront of her concerns. "Sasuke, stop it. It's not fine. I thought I lost you." 

"I'm here Raine." He let go of her hand in favor of holding her soft cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." 

"Why must you do this Sasuke? It's so unfair."

A single tear rolled down her cheek and across his knuckles. "I'll do whatever I have to do Raine. This is my family and I'll do the right thing."

_Family…._ "You've done so much already. I can't let you…"

"Shhh," Sasuke soothed. He moved their heads together and for a moment rested his forehead against hers. "I'm a jerk hooker asshole that gets things his way, remember? No need for you to cry over it." 

Raine sniffled. "That's not funny. You really could have…" 

"But I didn't and I have to thank you for that. You did all the right things Raine. I'm alive because of you." 

"No. It was Sakura." 

"You got her here, you. I already owed you my life, now its double." 

She faced him because she had to. "You don't owe me anything Sasuke. I know…I understand that you've done everything right. You're doing what Gaara asked you to do and more."

His timing was never good. His dumbass friend was coming awake and his beloved was on about her deceased love, but Sasuke never gave up. "Gaara isn't the only reason I'm here Raine. I love you and the boys. You're my life, the reason I go on." 

"But Sasuke," Raine covered the hand on her cheek with her own and tried to blink away the tears. "I can't. You can't…"

Sasuke's smile was sad. "Don't tell me what to do woman. I'm the man of this house."

"Not you too," Raine was weepy and trying to control it. "Don't leave me Sasuke."

Even half dead the Uchiha could still feel joy. "I'll never leave you Raine. I love you."

Her eyes met his again. With all of her heart Raine wanted Uchiha Sasuke there amongst her laughing children and a terrible guilt twisted her stomach. "I love you, we all do that's why I can't ask you to…"

"I do what must be done Raine and I do it willingly, with my whole heart. You ask nothing of me and give me so much."

"You're the one who gives everything."

"Because you made me want to." For the moment Uchiha Sasuke forgot about the agreement he had reached with Temari. All that mattered was the moment, this moment here and now. Raine was so close, so desperately in need of reassurance. "Don't you understand yet, how much I love you? I would do anything for you; kill or die. Raine," Sasuke was exhausted, exasperated. Everything in the normal flow of his life was halted, there was only her. "I love you because I want to and I don't care what consequences it carries. Things are the way they are and that's fine with me. I have you and the boys every day of my life reminding me I'm strong, that I can do the right thing no matter what the situation."

Naruto was awake and listening. He fought the urge to look at his friends and lost. Sasuke and Raine were in a rather intimate embrace and he couldn't help but cheer on the inside _Kiss her Sasuke! Kiss her!_

"I trust you Sasuke," Raine managed. "I know you try."

"I do everything I can Raine, I always will." The woman he loved looked at him with eyes full of suffering. Sasuke couldn't bare it. "Raine," he caught another hot tear on his hand. Sasuke stroked her cheek and waited for her to look at him again.

_Kiss her Sasuke kiss her!_

"Sasuke," Raine's chest ached. She thought of the Uchiha amongst her boys. She thought of Sasuke, her sometimes hard ass friend looking after her too. "We need you. I need you." 

_Yes. _Sasuke fixed his eyes on hers. "I need you too." Maybe it was emotion, maybe it was just that he let his guard down. "I love you Raine," he reminded the woman in his arms. Slowly and gently enough to give her time to pull away if she wanted to, Sasuke moved in and pressed his lips to Raine's. 

Naruto just had to crack an eye open again. Things were too quiet. _Go Sasuke! _Naruto cheered inside seeing the Uchiha kiss his love. 

For a long moment Sasuke's lips were on hers. _He's…kissing me. _Raine couldn't move away. Part of her didn't want to. Her relationship with Gaara had been close, physical. Her dear friend Sasuke held her close as he kissed her politely, yet there was wanting. He wanted more then this, something inside of her did too. Her brief encounter with Gaara in the Uchiha's clone seemed very far away. She felt her mouth relax, her lips parted for Sasuke and a moment later it was something much less platonic.

_She is…. _Presently all the why's didn't matter. At this moment all that mattered to him was Raine. She clung to him; her mouth was open, receptive to his kiss and Sasuke couldn't help himself. For the first time ever, with his recuperating heart pounding strong in his chest; Sasuke kissed Raine. It was sensitive at first but quickly enough it became more passionate. _Oh yes Raine. This is what I mean. _A more primitive drive made him pull her closer; after all he wasn't dead anymore. He was alive and feeling splendid. It was beyond belief that his love had fallen into their kiss as well. Sasuke seized the opportunity and held nothing back. Raine was kissing him too, he had never felt such satisfaction and hope in his life. He let his whole heart go to the woman he loved. 

_It's like it was with…_Raine turned her head away. She could hear Sasuke panting in her ear. "No don't. I can't."

Gently he turned her head back to face him. There was guilt and sorrow in her eyes. His beloved was struggling with some strong emotions. "Raine?"

She pulled back, he gave no resistance. Her heart was beating hard; Raine's memories and emotions were colliding forces inside of her. She did love the man holding her; some part of her even wanted him to continue. She had spent months without her real husband as it was. Something inside screamed for Sasuke's more carnal attention; for the closeness of it all. "I can't." She drew away from him. "I can't be your wife Sasuke. I can't. I'm not ready to give up that part of Gaara too." 

As racing as his hormones were Sasuke was endlessly sympathetic to his reluctant wife. "It's alright Raine," he promised as he stroked her warm cheek. "I can wait for you forever. I love you."

"But I can't love you back. Not the way you want me to, the way you deserve to be…"

she trailed off depressed and anxious.

"I know you care Raine, there is a very special kind of love between us. Right now you just need some time to heal your heart. I understand that and I'm in no hurry. I am happy with you. I'm not going to leave and I'm not going to die. I will always be with you and I am always going to be in love with you. You are my everything."

"Sasuke." Her heart felt like it was in a blender. She stood up needing to escape his comforting embrace and enticing kisses. For a long moment they just stared at each other in the new days light. "I..." 

"I'll be waiting," he tried to at least make himself look relaxed. 

Her emotions were mixed up. It was hard to deny that she wanted to cuddle up to Sasuke right now and let him take away all of her fears; just as Gaara had done for her so many times in the past. _Uchiha Sasuke…. My husband…_ "I'll go make you something to eat." Raine turned and hurried out. 

Naruto sat up before his friend finished sighing. "Alright Sasuke!" he nearly cheered.

"Shut up dumbass."

His grin stretched from ear to ear. "You kissed genie!"

_That warmth…_Sasuke shook his head. "Don't you at least have information? Fool, tell me something I don't know."

Pleased with himself Naruto did. 

Orochimaru was beyond angry that he was unable to finish the Uchiha off once and for all; the sannin was furious. It wasn't the wasted sacrifices that stuck in his crawl; it was the waste of blood and chakra, the rotten truth that it would be years before he could summon the great snake again. With all of the recent battles Orochimaru had participated in his current host body couldn't take much more either. The only thing that kept him from flying into a total rage was the slight satisfaction that he had made the Uchiha suffer. Sasuke was alive but in a weakened state; too weak to fight. 

It would be a few days before the Uchiha's chakra recovered regardless of the condition his body was in. Sasuke had been saved by Tsunade's apprentice and the meddling copy ninja Hatake Kakashi. _Did you think I wouldn't know? Fool I'm no where near as incompetent as you hope I am. I've planned ahead Uchiha Sasuke. You can't protect that sweet little thing you call a wife now can you? _A dark grin spread across Orochimaru's face. _I'm going to take her away from you. Raine will be mine._

Naruto brought Sasuke up to speed; Sasuke told Naruto things the shinobi needed to know. The blonde had moved over to the futon genie had slept on. "You think Orochimaru is going to come for genie, soon?"

"He's taken me out of the fight."

"I'll take on Orochimaru, don't worry Sasuke." 

The Uchiha shook his head. "His army may have taken quite a hit during the last battle but Orochimaru doesn't need one. Last time he came to destroy Konoha, now his main objective will be to acquire Raine. He wants his Rhiannon back and he's tired of waiting. He likely intends to grab Raine and disappear for a while. Sound will need time to recover but Orochimaru has no reason to delay resurrecting his woman."

"I wont let him get near her I swear it." 

"I can still feel him coming, at least we still have that advantage."

He could see Sasuke was frustrated, worried. "Then I'll stick by you. We'll team up again ne Sasuke?"

"I'll take you right to him." 

"You just tell me when he's coming I can find him on my own. You need to be here with genie. Keep her from seeing any more war. Keep her calm; make sure she knows she's safe. She needs you."

Sasuke sighed wishing things were different. If only he had the power to fight for her, to show Raine how much he loved her. "I need her more than she needs me." He got up and started for the door. He needed to shower; he could smell blood in his hair. "The boys will be up soon. Why don't you go help Raine?"

Naruto smiled. "Genie's gonna feed me. Nice."

Naruto was a pleasant distraction from Sasuke all throughout breakfast. The boys were thrilled to hear Naruto was spending the day with them all. After breakfast the big boys got the little boys cleaned up it was outside to ride bikes. Raine loaded the dishwasher and wiped down the table. She was drying her hands when she looked out the window for a peek at her boys. 

Naruto was jogging beside Renji, her little one was trying to out pedal the ninja. Gabe stood with his bike between his legs watching Yusuke and Sasuke. Yusuke was showing Sasuke the scab on his elbow. Sasuke said something, Yusuke laughed and Sasuke smiled. Raine watched her son jump into the Uchiha's arms for a big hug. They looked so happy together; inside her feelings collided again. Raine was learning to see things for what they really were. 

_Sasuke is his father. Yusuke looks just like him. _She remembered looking through old Uchiha family albums a long time ago. It was true, Yusuke was an Uchiha and his looks followed his clan. The father of two of her children was gone, but Yusuke's other half was still here hugging all over his son. Gaara had never treated Yusuke any differently then the other boys, Sasuke doted on the twins but spoiled Gabe most of all. _They're all Sasuke's sons just like they were all Gaara's sons. Gaara and Sasuke they're both…_

Raine heard the door and then Temari called, "Oi mouse where are you?"

"Kitchen," she hollered back moving away from the window. 

Temari had spoken to ANBU on the way over. As she suspected from the Uchiha he had the situation under control. Naruto and the hokage were ready for a showdown with the sannin; Sasuke would handle things inside the home. Temari came into the kitchen. "Got to feed Naruto too ne? I bet that made him happy."

"Well I did ask him to stay over last night."

Temari smiled a little. "You're not that desperate are ya?"

She frowned at big sisters teasing. "We slept in the dojo with Sasuke."

"You slept with Sasuke again?"

Big sister sure was in a teasing mood this morning. "No. I slept on my own futon. I wanted someone to be there for Sasuke when he woke up from such a terrible experience."

Going for the juice in the fridge she asked, "Were you there when he woke up?"

"Yeah I," suddenly her cheeks felt hot. Her mind had sprung back to this morning; Sasuke holding her, kissing her. 

The ninja detected the change in mouse at once. Temari turned with the pitcher of orange juice in her hand. Mouse had red cheeks. "What is it mouse? What did that idiot do this time?"

"It wasn't just Sasuke, Temari it was me too. I…I kissed him."

"Oh," her eyebrow went up. "How was it?"

"That doesn't matter. I shouldn't have done it."

She set the pitcher on the counter. "Why did you?"

Raine looked at the big sister waiting patiently for an answer. "I guess…I just wanted to know what it was like. It's been so long since I've had Gaara to hold me."

Temari felt bad for her. "You're lonely." 

"Yes but it's no excuse. I can't even say that Gaara was my last kiss anymore and Sasuke; I shouldn't have done that to him."

Quietly she sighed. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't mind." Mouse shook her head; there was guilt and confusion in her eyes. "What about you mouse? Did you like it?"

Her problem was she did. "It was kind of exciting."

"Is that really such a bad thing?"

"I can't be with Sasuke. I told him I can't."

"What did he say?"

Raine thought of Sasuke's soft blue eyes in the early light. "He said he would wait for me."

_Good. _Her talk with the Uchiha had some effect. Sasuke was willing to be a good boy. "Then let him wait."

"It's unfair of me to use him like this. He's not really a hooker you know."

"One kiss doesn't make anybody a hooker mouse, stop. You guys went through something pretty crazy. You just needed each other for a minute. It's alright, unless you think Sasuke is going to jump you?"

"No, of course not."

"Then let it go, forget about it."

Raine nodded. Temari was probably right. It was one more thing she didn't need to be worrying about right now. "Do you think Gaara is disappointed in me?"

"No," she stepped forward and took mouse's hand. "Gaara wanted you to live. He wanted you to be happy. If Uchiha Sasuke pushes your buttons then…"

"Temari!" Raine turned away embarrassed. "That isn't going to happen. Sasuke and I aren't like that."

Not now they weren't but the Uchiha was a patient guy and mouse was going through some changes. _Are you falling him for mouse? Is he finally winning your heart? _"Alright mouse." Temari pulled a glass out of the cupboard for her juice. "You and Sasuke have an understanding right?"

"Yes."

Temari poured her juice. "Then don't worry about it. Things will work out just fine."

Raine nodded and composed herself. She was glad that Temari didn't think Gaara would be upset. _Gaara wanted me to be happy but could I really be happy with Sasuke? _The damning thing was Raine thought that maybe she could. "Yeah. It will be fine." 


	7. Chapter 7

Hidden in the Leaves

Hidden in the Leaves 

7

Renji wasn't the only one to make a mess of himself at lunch, Naruto dribbled chili all down the front of his jacket. Raine insist she give it to him so she could wash it, he tried to warn her but she wouldn't take no for an answer. Sheepishly he handed it over. "It's uh… been a while since it's seen the inside of a washing machine."

"So I smell," Raine raised an eyebrow taking the dirty thing. She turned to Sasuke. Why don't you hose him down with some of your body spray ne Sasuke?"

"It isn't body spray, body spray is for women," the Uchiha hated to be feminized. "Its cologne. Men wear cologne and we don't spray it we slap it." 

"Well then I suggest you give Naruto a beat down." Raine turned and took the vile jacket down to the laundry room. 

With genie out of the room Naruto checked his pits. "Guess I am a bit ripe."

The boys thought Naruto sniffing his own armpits was hilarious. The children giggled and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You'll be a bachelor forever if you don't clean up your act Naruto."

"I get dates," Naruto straightened.

"When?"

"Lots of times. On missions mostly. I happen to like long distance relationships."

"Rosie Palmer and her five sisters live in this zip code," Sasuke teased and got up to take care of his plate. 

Gabe hopped off his chair too. He took his plate and cup to Sasuke sensei still studying him. There was something not quite right about his sensei today. "Here you go Sasuke sensei."

"Thank you Gabe. Go on and wash your hands."

"Let me help," Naruto stood up and reached for some plates. 

Sasuke loaded Gabe's dishes into the dishwasher and went to help the twins out of their booster seats. He was escorting them down the hall when Temari came back over with the catalogues she and Raine were going to spend the afternoon looking through. Temari went into the kitchen to help Naruto. 

Raine started Naruto's jacket running all on its own with plenty of detergent and oxy clean. She peeked in on Sasuke and the boys. The Uchiha was just finishing up Renji's face. "Everyone all set in here?"

"We're about done right guys?"

"I want to play One Piece," Renji announced. 

The Uchiha put the clean boy down. "Go play buddy."

Gabe elbowed Yusuke in the side and little brother fell in with the plan. He lifted his arms up to Sasuke; of course Sasuke picked him up. "I have super ninja power," he smiled at the adult and turned on his red eyes. "You do it too Sasuke."

Mommy straightened behind Gabe. He took note of her apprehension but kept his eyes on his sensei. Like always sensei could make the red eyes like Yusuke, but today there was defiantly something different about sensei's chakra. "Can you teach me to make red eyes too," Gabe checked with sensei again.

She watched Sasuke and Yusuke turn to Gabe. _Even their smile is the same… _"Sasuke?" Raine interrupted. "Now that the boys are cleaned up you can help Naruto." 

"Sure Raine." Sasuke kissed Yusuke's cheek and set him down. "You boys go play, I'll check in on you in a minute." Reluctantly the boys went out; the Uchiha looked over at Raine. He could tell something was wrong. "What is it?"

Raine stepped into the bathroom trapping Sasuke where he was. "That thing with the boys just now."

"I show Yusuke my eyes all the time. I always have."

"What about Gabe? Has he asked you about the eyes before?"

Sasuke took a cleansing breath and straightened. "He asked me once before this."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I couldn't."

"And he was alright with that?"

"Of course he was I'm his sensei." 

She stared the Uchiha down. "He didn't ask why?"

"No he didn't ask why." Sasuke took a step closer frowning down at Raine. "What's wrong with you?"

Reality in general. She was seeing how much Yusuke and Sasuke were alike, how Uchiha they both were. Gabe spent more time with Sasuke then any of the other boys and interacted with the father and son even more then Raine did. "You're Yusuke's…"

Sasuke reached over and pushed the door closed behind them for a moment of grown up alone time. "Yes Raine, Yusuke is my son. He's an Uchiha and it shows. We aren't going to be able to hide it forever."

"He looks like you."

It made him smile to hear her say so. "No, he's beautiful like you."

Flattery wasn't going to get him out of this. "What are we supposed to tell the boys?"

"Don't worry about it Raine. When the time comes I'll handle it."

"I am worried about it Sasuke."

"It's my responsibility. Yusuke and Saichi are my sons. I will do any explaining that needs to be done."

"Sasuke, they're too young to know what really…"

The Uchiha shook his head. "I can make it age appropriate. I'm not going to tell them I was a crazy evil bastard." 

"Don't say things like that."

"You've got a real problem with the truth Raine." 

"You aren't evil, you're just a jerk." 

He smiled at her. "You're the most forgiving person I've ever known. Don't worry about the boys. When the time comes I'll handle it. It's me they'll come to for answers."

She thought so too. Sasuke had assumed the dad's role around here. He was close to all of her sons. "How are you going to explaine Yusuke?" 

"With the truth. I wanted Yusuke very badly but it was your heart that brought him into this world for me."

It was a sad and sweet explanation. Gentle enough for the boys and nobody looked like a bad guy. "That's very nice Sasuke." 

"It is the truth Raine. You chose to carry Yusuke after all of the horrible shit I did to you. I owe you everything for that. I can hold him and kiss him every day because of you. You let me be his father."

Raine sighed. Lately Sasuke had been wrestling with some ghosts from his past; a past Raine wanted buried and behind her. "You don't owe me something for having Yusuke. I love him too. So did Gaara, everyone." 

Sasuke put a hand on Raine's shoulder and looked her in the eye. Sometimes the opportunity to make things clear to her just presented itself. "The way Gaara loved my sons I love his. They're all my sons too. You understand?"

She did and she nodded. "I know Sasuke." 

"You trust me?"

"Yes." 

"It's fine…" Sasuke didn't finish. His cursed seal was tingling. He pushed past Raine and out into the hall. "Naruto!" He went into the dojo and threw open the outer door. He signaled the ANBU outside and they fell into place. Sasuke went for his sword.

Raine ran after Sasuke. She could hear Naruto stumbling out of the kitchen. Something bad was happening. "Sasuke, wait. What's going on?" 

He pulled his sword off the wall. "They're getting the barrier up around the house right now." 

Her heart flew into her throat. "Orochimaru?" 

Gabe was fast and made it into the dojo ahead of Naruto. "Sasuke sensei!"

"Go play with your brothers Gabe. I'll be with you in a little bit." 

"You can't go outside," Gabe said loudly for the ninja in the hall to hear too. "You don't have enough chakra to fight. I know it!" Gabe turned to the other adult in the room. "Mommy stop him!"

Raine was almost as stumped as Sasuke, but she followed chibi Gaara's command. She rushed over to Sasuke and seized him by the arm. Naruto finally came running in. "Oi," Sasuke struggled a bit. "Orochimaru is coming. Let go so I can help Naruto." 

"I know he's out there," Naruto skirted around the ambush. "That's enough Sasuke. Stay here." 

"Oi, Naruto!" his friend disappeared. Sasuke frowned down at Raine. "Stop this nonsense. I don't need chakra to wield a sword." 

"The circle is around your tattoo again Sasuke sensei. You can't use that other chakra to fight. Something is wrong with you. I saw it when you used your red eyes with Yusuke."

_Shit. _Sasuke had schooled Gabe quite a bit about chakra; the kid had a ton of it he needed to learn to control. "I can still fight Gabe." 

Gabe huffed a frustrated sigh. He knew otherwise. "If you get in the war now you will die! You have to stay here and protect mommy!" 

It was those tears again. They owned him. Sasuke dropped his sword and reached out to Gabe. "Come here buddy."

The child ran to him. Mommy let go and Sasuke sensei gave Gabe a big hug. "You'll stay?"

"Of course I will."

Raine picked up Sasuke's sword and backed away with it. The Uchiha wasn't going to be doing any fighting today; Gabe had it all under control. She heard noise out in the hall and saw Temari. Raine hurried big sisters way. 

Temari looked from mouse with a sword, to Gabe and Sasuke, to the barrier rising outside the open door. _Where is Shikamaru?_ "Orochimaru is coming?"

"Naruto went to meet him."

"Let's find something for the kids to do inside for a while ne mouse?" 

Orochimaru wasn't just coming, he was here. From the rooftop Naruto saw the giant snake Manda burst into the vacant part of the Uchiha district. There was still enough debris on site to kick up one hell of a dust cloud. Naruto squinted his eyes shut against the grit. The earth shook all around him. The ninja raised one hand and tried peeking through his fingers. The frog boss had come out to meet his nemesis. Atop Gamabunta's head was "Ero hokage!" 

Manda reared up hissing at the frog. Orochimaru smiled at Jiraiya. "Old fools just keep getting in my way." 

"You underestimate me Orochimaru." Before him was the monster that killed Tsunade. Jiraiya was to him before Orochimaru could blink. His hair twisted around the snake sannin's neck and Jiraiya brought his fist back. "Don't think I'm leaving any bones unbroken!" 

Orochimaru took the full fury of Jiraiya's fist to his left cheek. The cheekbone shattered on impact. Orochimaru released the snake up his sleeve but Jiraiya didn't leap away. He caught the snake and squeezed its head off. Orochimaru went for his sword; the giant frog went for his dagger. 

Gamabunta jumped high behind him. Toad oil rained down from above covering the snake, the rubble and the fighters. Jiraiya hit the bastard again. "How could you Orochimaru? You loved Tsunade all her life too didn't you?" Another punishing blow and the hokage sent the traitor flying backwards. Jiraiya was up on Gamabunta's head in a flash. He ignited the oil engulfing everything before his eyes in flames.

Manda rolled shrieking trying to put himself out. Orochimaru slithered into a new skin. "Kill him Manda! Kill!"

Again Jiraiya interrupted. He kicked Orochimaru in the throat hard enough to send him through the hole in the wall and out into the forest. The hokage pursued his enemy leaving the snake to his amphibious friend. 

Anko dropped down by Naruto. "Oi Naruto." 

"Anko, what are you doing here?"

"Ne? I'm the one that told hokage sama Orochimaru was coming; baka." 

Naruto was ancey. "Should we take out that snake or what?"

It looked to her like the other summon had it under control. "I think we'd get squished if we tried. Let the old enemies have at each other." 

An ice jutsu exploded on the other side of the wall. "Jiraiya and Orochimaru?"

"Hokage can take care of it Naruto. He has a score to settle with Orochimaru." 

"Name somebody that doesn't." 

"Don't worry it will all be over quickly." 

Jiraiya just kept coming. No matter what Orochimaru threw in his way the persistent old fool wouldn't stop. The snake hermit was taking blows his body couldn't handle. "Damn you old fool!"

"I will never forgive you Orochimaru. You will take nothing else from Konoha, I won't let you." More snakes came at him; Jiraiya tore the earth asunder and jumped over them. "I'm going to kill you." 

"You've gone mad!" his hands flew through seals.

_As if I'd let you get away with anything else. _Jiraiya's hand's closed over Orochimaru's and he pushed his palms together. "Rasengan." 

Orochimaru lost everything from the elbows down on both arms. Furious he leapt back into the trees trying to distance himself from Jiraiya. He pushed snakes out of his bloody stumps. The old man kept pace and tried closing in again. "I can't be killed by you!"

Two more snakes came after him; Jiraiya caught one, the other sunk its fangs into his shoulder. The toad hermit pushed forward with his chakra. Orochimaru was putting up a pretty good struggle. He tore the snakes head in two pieces and wrapped his bloody hands around Orochimaru's throat. "Die Orochimaru." 

Had he moved a fraction of a second later he would have. Orochimaru was crawling out of hiding when suddenly he was set on fire. Jiraiya took control of the snake arm biting into him using it to slam Orochimaru into the ground. He was working on his next hasty retreat when Jiraiya jumped on his torso with the full force of his chakra. Orochimaru spewed up blood. 

"Rasengan!" It was a direct blow to the head. The body beneath him changed composition, a flood of snakes oozed out of Orochimaru's clothes. Jiraiya stomped them looking for where the enemy was going to appear next. "Come out and die Orochimaru!" 

His body wasn't totally formed yet but Orochimaru had his hands again. He rushed from the trees with his sword drawn. "Jiraiya!" 

It was his amazing hair to his rescue again. His tresses hardened around Orochimaru's sword yanking it and the snake sannin to him. He grabbed Orochimaru by the face. It was over. "Cho Odan Rasengan!" 

Naruto saw a familiar flash in the woods. "Ero hokage…"

Manda felt something happen to Orochimaru. He had gone at got himself killed by old Jiraiya. The summon had enough and disappeared. Gamabunta sheathed his dagger and lit his pipe. He waited for Jiraiya and a moment later he appeared. "Is it done?" he smoked.

"I blew him to smithereens. If he survived that…he won't be back."

"Tsunade hime will be at peace." 

The last of the hermits nodded. "Thank you for your help old friend."

"It's been an honor." 

Gamabunta disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto and Anko hurried to their hokage. Jiraiya put up a hand at once. "He's in chunks and splatter all over the forest. Let's see him come back from that." 

"You did it!" Naruto was instantly excited. Teams of jonin were showing up now and heading out the hole in the wall. "I believe so but we must always be vigilant."

"Wait till I tell Sasuke! Genie is going to be so happy!" He couldn't wait, Naruto took off. 

Jiraiya turned to Anko for her opinion. "Well Anko what do you think?"

The woman touched her cursed seal. "I think he's gone. I think you really killed him. I didn't feel him retreat he just stopped being there."

"Good. You can join the others." Anko departed and Jiraiya started back for his place. He needed to wash the blood off his hands. _You are avenged Tsunade my love. _

Naruto burst in and confirmed what Sasuke was feeling. "The old man did it. He took out Orochimaru!" 

Sasuke looked over at Raine, a big grin spreading across his face. She looked surprised, happy. "He did it. I can feel it." 

_Orochimaru is…dead! _"Sasuke…" he opened his arms to her, Raine ran into them. They hugged excited and laughing. "We're free!" 

"Everything is going to work out just fine. Just you wait and see!" 

Two days after Jiraiya took care of Orochimaru Kankuro arrived back in Konoha. He took in what had happened in his absence from all sources and informed his family that he had taken the position as kazekage. He had returned to say goodbye and collect his bride. Time was something he had little of but mouse and Temari insisted they send the couple off with a huge party. All of Kankuro and Sakura's friends attended. 

Sasuke knew the party was just busy work to keep the sisters losing their brother occupied, but it was nice. The boys enjoyed all the extra attention they got. The Uchiha kept an eye on Raine all night. Temari was a constant at her side. She even shooed Kiba the letch away when he came by to offer Raine a shoulder to lean on. Sasuke bet Kiba didn't even know what color Raine's eyes were; he was in lust with her body. The Uchiha was glad to see big sister chase the perv away. 

When it got late most everyone said their goodbyes, a handful of men remained out in the yard; Kankuro Sasuke Shikamaru Kiba and Naruto. They shared some strong sake sitting around the table on the deck. The night sky above them was flawless. "I'll visit," Kankuro watched the stars. "You guys can keep me up to speed with what's going on here. I feel a lot better that snake fuck is out of the way." 

"We all do," Sasuke could drink to that and he did. 

"Temari will be alright," Shikamaru swirled the bourbon in his glass. "There's about a million things she thinks she has to do before she becomes a mother."

"Nesting," Kankuro remembered how his little mouse had been. He wondered what Sakura would be like. His eyes floated down to the Uchiha. "Things seem okay with you and mouse." 

"Raine and I are getting along great," he just had to rub it in a little. "Our marriage is really working out quite nicely."

Kankuro saw Kiba give Sasuke jealous eyes. "Well she does seem happier." 

"We've been spending more time together. A lot more." 

Kiba sagged Sasuke smiled and Kankuro rolled his eyes. Naruto laughed out loud thinking about some of the things Temari said. "Genie and Temari can be pregnant together next time ne Sasuke?" 

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru and shrugged. Kiba abandon all hope and the Uchiha smiled. 

Later that night when it was just the two of them Kankuro asked the Uchiha, "You over did it on poor Kiba don't you think?" 

"No. He's a slob in lust with Raine. I'm just making sure the pervert doesn't get any stupid ideas."

"Protective aren't you?"

"Of course I am. She's my wife and I love her. Naturally I'll shield her from unpleasantries."

Kankuro chuckled. "Oh is that what Kiba is?" He sipped his last drink of the night looking up to the stars again. "Promise me you'll take care of mouse." 

"You have my word Kankuro. I'll do everything I can to keep her and the boys happy."

"She deserves to have a good life Uchiha."

"Yes she does. I'll do my best." 

Late the next morning Kankuro and Sakura pulled up steaks and said goodbye to Konoha. Raine waited until the caravan was out of sight before she turned to big sister for a hug. She held Temari's hand all the way home. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hidden in the Leaves

Hidden in the Leaves 

8

The weekend after Kankuro moved out Sasuke, Shikamaru and Choji helped Naruto move in. The Uchiha reminded his sloppy friend the place had both a washing machine and a dishwasher and advised him to use them. Naruto became an almost nighty visitor. Sometimes he made it in time for dinner but Sasuke always had time for a beer after the boys were tucked in. Two weeks later construction began on the other end of Uchiha town. The debris was cleared away, sod and the foundation of the dojo went down. It was exciting to see change.

At first Temari and Raine missed Kankuro, but they had dozens of baby catalogues to keep away the blues. The women were going a little baby crazy. Temari was Raine's favorite topic of conversation. Sasuke tried to keep the boys occupied as summer flew by and ran head first into the dog days of August. 

It was one of those hot days after he got out of the pool that Gabe went to his auntie and she put him on her lap. Mommy was chasing Renji and Sasuke sensei was taking care of Yusuke. "Auntie Temari, where is your baby?"

She smiled and pat her belly. "My baby is growing in here. Right now its very tiny."

"Uncle Shikamaru gave it to you?"

"Yes Gabe, that's right." 

"How did he get his baby in your tummy?"

A hysterical giggle bubbled out. "It doesn't start as a baby, it starts as a seed. A man plants his seed in the woman he loves and her love changes the seed into a tiny baby that grows and is born."

Seeds grew into flowers with water and sunlight, maybe they could grow into babies with love, some mysterious thing in nature grown ups knew how to do. "I was a seed?"

Temari was beginning to feel the urge to pee. "We all start out as a twinkle in our daddy's eye."

Gabe guessed she meant yes. "How does he plant the seed in your tummy?"

_Conversation over. _Temari helped Gabe off her lap and got up. "I have to use the bathroom buddy, go put on some dry clothes. Mommy and I will fix you a snack." 

Auntie Temari hurried out ahead of him. Gabe stepped out into the hall, she was gone. Sasuke sensei came in dangling one of his brothers off either arm. Gabe wished he could ask his sensei to explain seeds and twinkling daddy's eyes to him. In time he would have a few questions for Sasuke sensei.

It was hot. The boys dropped off to sleep quickly tired from swimming all afternoon. Raine indulged Sasuke and joined him for a few cold ones out back on the deck. The Uchiha always kept a twelve pack chilling in the cooler behind the table. It was one of those unusual times when Raine was actually wearing shorts instead of one of her long mommy skirts. Her half shirt didn't cover much on top and all of her hair was pulled up in a clip. Sasuke had a nice long look at her skin in the moonlight. Raine stretched out looking at the moon. _Nice. _The Uchiha sipped his beer. 

"School will be starting in a few weeks. Are you sure Gabe is ready?"

"Of course I'm sure Raine." He pulled at the wife beater he wore. Sasuke didn't care for the shirt but it was too hot for sleeves. "He's going to have a great time."

The Uchiha looked as hot and sweaty as she felt. Rain sat up and finished her beer. She set the empty on the table. "Okay hit me again."

Sasuke fished a cold one out of the cooler for Raine. It was dripping wet so he twisted the cap off for her. "Here ya go." 

Raine took up her beer watching Sasuke mop his brow with his forearm. "You look hot Sasuke."

He finished his own beer and went for another. They were going down like water tonight. Even Raine was on her third. "You're pretty hot too babe," he teased.

She laughed. "Why don't you go wade around in the pool? It would cool you off."

"So would an ice jutsu. I'm not going to play in the pool without the boys."

Indignantly he guzzled some beer. It just made her laugh again. "I didn't say play."

"It's a kiddie pool."

"Oh you're a snob." Raine got up and sipped her beer. She took it with her down into the yard but left her sandals on the deck. The grass was cool on her feet and she sighed. She stood there for a while star gazing and drinking her beer. It was getting warm fast. 

He watched her. Eventually Raine wandered over to the pool and stuck a hand in. "How's the water?"

"Still kind of warm." She brought her hand out and dabbed some water behind her ears. That was refreshing too. Raine guzzled the rest of her beer and set the bottle in the grass. She stepped into the pool and stuck both hands in the water. 

Watching her splash water on herself was making him kind of warm. Sasuke finished his beer and reached for another. "Do you want another beer Raine?"

"Maybe in a minute," she drizzled water down her arms. "Why don't you come over here Sasuke? I'll splash you. I bet it would feel good." 

The Uchiha could think of something else that felt good. He smiled at her. "I'm alright sitting on the deck like a big boy but you go ahead and have fun."

She splashed at him anyway even knowing she wouldn't reach. Raine laughed and took Sasuke up on his offer. She first sat down and then dunked herself underwater. Dripping wet she pulled out her hair clip and wrung her hair out. Raine got out of the pool and collected her empty. 

Sasuke watched enthralled as exposed wet Raine came back to the deck. Clearly a dunking in the pool had cooled her off plenty. She took her seat again. "Beer?"

"Please." Sasuke had that goofy look on his face. He opened her another beer and passed it to her. "You should get wet. It will cool you off."

He sipped his beer and smiled. "I'm not getting in the pool Raine."

Raine shook her hair flicking water at Sasuke. "You'd feel better if you did." 

"I'll just take another cold shower before I go to bed." 

_Another one ne? _"You've been doing that a lot in this heat. You sure you're alright?"

His beloved had been wearing skimpy clothing these past few brutal days. "I'm fine. I beat the heat in my own way." He sipped his drink again.

"I thought cold showers were reserved for sexless people."

"I am sexless people," Sasuke snorted a laugh. It got Raine giggling again. Her mood had been much better lately and being a bit tipsy didn't hurt her disposition either. 

"Sorry Sasuke. I guess I don't think about it."

The Uchiha shrugged his shoulders and sipped his beer. "Bullshit. Everybody thinks about sex. It's natural."

He was pretty funny tonight, on a roll. "Do you think about it?"

"Sure, I'm alive aren't I?"

Raine sipped her beer and leaned over the table. "Did you have a lot of girlfriends Sasuke?"

_I had some whores back in Sound… _"No, not really. My training came before everything else. I didn't have time for girlfriends."

"There had to be somebody ne? You aren't a virgin."

"I traveled extensively with Orochimaru. I lost my virginity in a cat house Raine."

She almost choked on her beer. "A hooker?!"

Sasuke laughed. "Hookers are people too." 

Raine wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Jeez Sasuke I didn't know you were so naughty."

"Naughty ne?"

"Don't you think sex should be between two people that love each other?"

"In an ideal world sure." Sasuke downed some more of his warming beer. "But that's not the way it is Raine. People have needs, nothing wrong with satisfying them."

"That sounds…slutty." She sipped her beer with her nose in the air.

His sweetie was feigning disgust but Sasuke saw the blush in her cheeks. "You have needs too Raine. We both know what Gaara did in my clone don't we?"

She swallowed a big gulp hard and gasped. "Sasuke! That wasn't…"

"Wasn't what? It's alright, you needed it and I got over it. No big deal."

"I thought it was Gaara." 

"It was."

"But it was you too." Raine drank some more trying to cool her cheeks.

"I didn't know anything about it until Gaara and I were together again."

Raine fanned her face with one hand glad it was too dark out here for him to get a good look at her. "You were stuck with the memory though right?"

Sasuke had more then just a memory; he had some rather intimate knowledge about his blushing bride. He knew what it was like to kiss her with unbridled passion, to hold her naked hips in his hands, to feel her hard nipples against his lips. "I've forgotten all about it really."

"Really really?"  
_I know you're not shy Raine. _"It's fine Raine." 

She sighed down at her beer. "It had been so long since I was with Gaara. I haven't had him beside me in…months."

The Uchiha was aware how long Raine had gone without the comforts of a husband. He reached over and pat one of her hands. "Don't get down about it Raine. You've got the kiddie pool and cold showers and if you're ever really desperate I'm right here." He laughed again hoping his joking would bring her good mood back. 

"Use you like a hooker ne Sasuke?" Raine rolled her eyes and downed some more beer. 

"I'm not a hooker I'm your husband. It's my duty." He smiled and drank too.

He was definatly in a teasing mood, determine to put a blush in her cheeks. She looked at Sasuke and managed a straight face. "Your room or mine?"  
Sasuke lifted a brow. Raine was playing back. _Must be the beers. _"How about right here on the table?"

That cracked her up and Raine laughed. "Why don't you grab us a cold one and we'll go sit in the grass. You can chill your cubes dude."

His beloved was speaking Naruto and giggling like a school girl. "Yeah alright." He finished his beer as Raine got up and went down into the yard. Sasuke grabbed two more out of the cooler and went down to join her. She was right about the grass feeling nice. He opened her beer and then his own. Raine was looking up at the sky again. "I need to ice my cubes with you running around looking so sexy. Hell, I think I've hit Naruto in the head more in this past week then I have in years."

"Sexy ne?" she sipped her beer. It was frosty. 

"You've got really nice legs and it isn't often I get a good look at your ass. You hide under long skirts all the time." 

Raine turned and faced Sasuke. He was sipping his beer. "A good look at my ass?"

"What can I say? It's a fine ass."

"Keh!" Smiling Raine sipped her beer. "Men are such slobs."

"Oh come on you look at asses too." 

"I happen to like shoulders." She dusted off Sasuke's shoulder. "Big broad shoulders are a sign of strength."

He nodded at her still smiling. "I'm a big strong guy Raine. Do you check me out when I'm not looking?"

"You wish," she giggled.

"Yeah I do." Her cheeks darkened again and Raine shook her head. _I look at you Raine, all the time. _"So what am I chopped liver?"

"No Sasuke. You're very handsome."

"You're just saying that to be nice."

Raine guzzled some beer. Her cheeks and now her ears were both very warm. "No I'm not. I mean it. You're a good looking guy."

He turned a little resting the bottom of his beer bottle in the grass behind them. "You really mean it? You think I'm attractive?"

"Sure." 

"So then, you are attracted to me?" he leaned a little closer. 

There had been times in the past few weeks when Raine had looked at her friend differently. A little like Sasuke was looking at her now. "Sometimes…I guess." 

It was better then a no. The beers and Raine's short shorts were giving him some courage. "What about now?"

Sasuke came in a little closer. His voice lost that teasing edge as he stared into her eyes. "Now?"

"I'm very attracted to you right now Raine, in fact I'd like to kiss you."

Her heart started beating faster. Sasuke wasn't playing around anymore he was serious. She remembered their kiss in the dojo, that seemed like long ago too. It had been a long trying summer. Raine was vaguely aware that she set her beer down in the grass. "Why would you want to kiss me?"

Sasuke reached up and took her face in his hand. "You have the sweetest lips…" but he didn't finish. Sasuke pressed his lips to Raine's and kissed her. 

Once again Uchiha Sasuke was kissing her only this time he all but skipped past polite. He slipped an arm around her and pulled her up against him. Sasuke coaxed her mouth open with his lips. A moment later their kiss became passionate. Raine slid an arm around his neck and Sasuke pulled her closer. _It feels so…oh Sasuke…_

His heart was pounding and his love was melting in his arms. He felt the wanting in her kisses. Sasuke wanted to kiss her all over her body. _I want you so bad Raine. _He broke their kiss only to catch his breath. Sasuke's lips went to the sensitive spot on her neck below her ear. He nibbled on her and she sighed with longing. "Raine," the Uchiha was kissing her again. 

_Sasuke… _he was holding her the way she needed to be held; kissing her in a way she liked a little too much. It made her want something more then kisses. Guilt and desire came crashing together in her heart and Raine turned her head. "Sasuke stop," she pant.

He moved his face away but didn't let her go. "Are you sure you really want me to?"

"We have to stop." 

"You don't like how this feels?" he gave her a squeeze and she looked up at him with glassy eyes. 

Raine did but, "We shouldn't be…"

Sasuke stroked her smooth cheek. "I want you Raine."

It was exciting to hear him say so as he held her so tight. "I can't," Raine pushed away. Sasuke let her go. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't."

The Uchiha was sure she wanted him too but _she still hasn't let go of Gaara. _"You don't have to apologize to me Raine. I'm not going to push you into doing something you don't want to do."

Pouting some Raine bowed her head. She was beginning to wonder if she'd ever do that something with Sasuke. "I shouldn't have…"

He took her chin in his hand and tipped her face up to his. "Please don't ever regret kissing me. It means so much to me, to us."

"Us?"

"We're going to have many happy years together Raine. It gives me such joy to share my life with you. My heart is yours."

"Sasuke…"

"I'm here for you as a man, as your husband, whenever you're ready." He traced her lips with one finger. "I love you. I want to make you happy. I want to give you everything you could ever want or need."

"You do." Sasuke was looking at her with eyes full of love and wanting. Raine had to get away from him or else she was going to kiss him again. She stood up, Sasuke's eyes followed her. "I'm turning in. Goodnight Sasuke."

"Goodnight Raine." He watched her disappear into the dark house and reclaimed his beer. He reflected on the kiss they shared as he slowly drained his bottle. Raine was much more receptive to his kiss then last time, her need to be with a man again was becoming stronger. She wanted him; her kisses told Sasuke as much but Gaara still had a hold on her heart. The Uchiha sighed quietly into the night. Slowly Raine was letting Gaara go, for now Sasuke would wait. 

"Again ne?" Temari put a hand on her hip and looked at her distressed little mouse. 

Raine felt her cheeks heating up. "I know I know. I was a little tipsy but I wasn't drunk. I don't know why I keep doing this!"

Temari did. Little sister was finally letting Gaara go. "Maybe because you want to." 

"Temari!" Raine turned away from the tomatoes she was cubing and blinked at big sister. "Sasuke and I aren't like that, we're friends."

"He's been at your side for months mouse, you know how Sasuke feels about you. Friendship does turn into something more sometimes you know." 

She shook her head. "No it's not like that."

"Are you falling for him?" 

"How could I?" Raine nearly gasped. "Gaara was…"

Big sister squared herself against mouse. "You have to stop, mouse. Gaara is gone. I know you loved him and I know you'll always love him, but he can't come back to you. You're still young, you can have a life; you just need to let it happen. You can't deny your needs and feelings forever. Sasuke makes you happy doesn't he?"

"He isn't Gaara." 

"That's not what I asked you."

Raine sighed defeated and confused. "Sasuke has been good to all of us. The boys and I have been happy here." 

"The guy is your husband. He's there for you if you need that kind of attention."

"I couldn't use him like that, treat him like some hooker." 

Temari sighed quietly. "You can't rape the willing mouse." 

Heat flushed her cheeks. She remembered what it was like to be in the Uchiha's arms, to hear him say he wanted her. "It isn't like that." 

"Horse shit. Even a fool can see Uchiha Sasuke is in love with you. You guys are more then friends. You're the boy's parents for crying out loud."

Acceptance wasn't always easy. "Yes, he's very good with the boys." 

"There's more to you then the children you share mouse. I know you've come to love the guy, we all have. Sasuke's change was really something amazing. That's all on you mouse. He became a stand up guy for you. The poor shmuck was even rooting for you and Gaara. That had to hurt a little."

"Sasuke, he…loved Gaara too." 

"Yes he did, and he's done his best to fill Gaara's shoes. He loves you and the boys, you guys love him back. You're a family. It's okay to go to your husband." 

Raine was sweaty in this heat as it was. _Go to Sasuke? _She turned back to her tomatoes. "I don't know about that Temari. It seems wrong somehow." 

_You have to let Gaara go mouse. _It was best not to push her any further. Little mouse was red faced and scowling. Temari sighed and went to refill her glass of water. She heard Renji come screaming up the hallway, Yusuke was right behind him. "Oi, no running in the house!" auntie mode took over and Temari left mouse to her thoughts.

The week before school started mommy and Sasuke got all excited. Gabe was happy he was going to get to go to school and learn to be a ninja with other kids. Sensei told him Gabe was going to make lots of friends. The little boy was happy about that. His little brothers were fun but they were still pretty little and couldn't do some of the big boy things that Gabe could. It would be nice to have taller friends. 

Sensei talked to Gabe about school a lot. This afternoon while they were training was no different. Sensei had even pulled out photos of his first year at the academy. The pictures just confirmed what little Gabriel was already thinking. He mulled it over and during a meditation exercise Gabe broke the silence. "Sasuke sensei, can you teach me the red eyes today?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the boy sitting in front of him. "The Sharingan isn't something I can teach you Gabe. It's an ability that some people are born with." 

"Uchiha people right?"

Gabe wasn't just looking at him; he was staring right through him. "You don't need a Sharingan, you'll be a great master of the sand." 

"Like my daddy?"  
"You're just like Gaara."

"Yusuke is just like you." 

The Uchiha had explanations prepared. "Renji takes after your uncle Kankuro." 

That wasn't really an answer and Gabe frowned. "Renji looks like daddy even more then I do. Yusuke looks like you. Are you his real daddy Sasuke sensei?"

Sasuke felt the first bead of sweat roll down his back. The dojo was stifling. Gabe was looking at him with sad confused eyes, like Raine looked at him sometimes. Sasuke took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Is that what you think?"

He couldn't deny what he saw with his own eyes and Gabe nodded. "Is it really true?"

Yes, it was. Sasuke slid closer to Gabe and started off by praising him. "You're a pretty sharp ninja already. I can't hide anything from you." 

_I knew it! _It was a rush to be right but with the knowledge came a flood of other emotions. First and foremost he stuck up for his baby brother. "How come you wasn't there when Yusuke was born? My daddy was there. Where were you?"

It was almost unfathomable but Sasuke saw outrage in his little buddy's eyes. "I…was sick. I was in the hospital for a long time Gabe." 

One brother figured out, one more to go. "Saichi was you and mommy baby too. I don't even remember her having Saichi. I was too little I think. Did you hide him away from mommy?"

"No," Sasuke flashed from hot to cold. Gabe had figured out a few things. "Orochimaru took Saichi away." 

Gabe sagged back on his heels. He could tell sensei was thinking about stuff. Maybe leaving his mommy with Uchiha babies to take care of. "Auntie Temari says babies start out as a seed that a man puts in a mommy if he loves her. Is that true Sasuke sensei?"

"It's something like that Gabe." 

"The mommy love makes the seed a baby?"

"You're mommy had you and your brothers because she loves all of you very much."

The boy knew that. He knew he was loved by his daddy and sensei too. He never doubted it. "You love my mommy?"

Sasuke smiled sadly. "Of course I do buddy. Your mommy is a very important person to me."

"You don't kiss her. Daddy used to kiss her. Uncle Kankuro kisses Sakura, Uncle Shikamaru kisses Auntie Temari. They got babies together. You and mommy got babies together but no kissing? Aren't you supposed to hug and kiss her sensei? Are you being bad to my mommy?" 

_Wow. _The Uchiha's mind was just slightly blown. "No Gabe, I'm not being bad to your mommy. Your mommy and I are very good friends." 

Talking to grown ups was frustrating sometimes. Redirection was one of sensei's specialties. Gabe wasn't falling for it. "How come you can't be like daddy? Daddy made mommy happy, he gave her hugs all the time. You got babies with mommy too. Why don't you hug mommy? Are you mean?" 

"No Gabe, I'm not mean and I'm not trying to be mean. Things are different between me and your mommy then they were with her and your daddy."

He was growing up seeing the differences himself. "But you love her don't you sensei? You gave mommy your seeds to grow." 

"Gabe," Sasuke rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're mommy blessed my heart when she made me a father. She's a wonderful woman and I love her. I love all of you. Things are okay with me and your mommy buddy. You have nothing to worry about."

The little one did worry about his mommy though, his sensei too. "Yusuke doesn't know you are his daddy. He sees he looks like you but he doesn't understand." 

"Yusuke is too little to understand big boy things like you can Gabe. It's really for the best if we can keep this between us for now okay?"

"You don't think Yusuke will be happy to know his real daddy is you? I think he would be happy. He loves you."

It made Sasuke happy to hear Gabe say so. "Gaara was a good father. Let's give Yusuke some time to remember him. I'll tell Yusuke about me when he gets a little older I promise Gabe." He took a cleansing breath. "We'll keep this man to man conversation between us for now."

Man to man sounded grown up. "Okay sensei."

Sasuke pat his good boy on top of his head. "Back to your exercises Gabe." 

Sasuke waited until the boys were settled and drifting off to dream land before he had a talk with their mommy. He came into the kitchen as she was unloading the dishwasher and sprung his news. "Gabe knows that I'm Yusuke's father. We had a talk about things this afternoon." 

_Oh my…_ "What?" Raine whirled around and faced Sasuke.

He put up a hand to ward off her panic. "It's alright Raine. Gabe and I had a good talk. He isn't going to say anything to Yusuke, Gabe knows Yusuke is too little to understand." 

"_What_ does Gabe understand!?"

"I told him I gave you my seeds and your love grew them into Saichi and Yusuke."

"Seeds?"  
"It's what Temari told him, you can thank her later." The Uchiha sighed and massaged one temple. "He was upset I wasn't there when Yusuke was born. I told him that I was sick in the hospital for a long time."

So far his explanation was acceptable. "Gabe doesn't think that we…" 

"No Raine, actually it's quite the opposite. He asked if I was a mean because I don't hug you like other daddies hug other mommies; like Gaara hugged you. He was worried I was being bad to you."

That touched her heart. "Oh my poor little baby."

He took a gamble and shuffled forward. "I told him things are okay between me and you, that we're different from what you had with Gaara. I told him I love you and him and his brothers." 

Looking into Sasuke's eyes Raine could remember what her big sister said. "We're a family."

"That's right." Sasuke smiled relieved Raine wasn't having a fit _yet_. "Gabe's concerns got me to thinking; would it be alright if I were more affectionate towards you in front of the boys?"

Her heart skipped a beat. "Affectionate?"  
"I think Gabe might relax if he saw me give you a hug or a kiss on the cheek once in a while. He doesn't understand the complexities of adult relationships, but he thinks he knows how two people that share a child are supposed to act toward each other."

Her darling little boy understood mommy and Sasuke were supposed to be in love. "I see." She turned back to the counter thinking it over. 

Sasuke waited patiently for her reply. Of course he was asking for Gabe, for the benefit of the little ones that needed assurance; but it was also the truth that it was getting more and more difficult for the Uchiha to keep his hands off of his reluctant wife. "Raine, would that be alright with you?" 

"You really think that it would help settle Gabe?"

"Sure I do. Kids like to know the grown ups in charge of their lives are happy, it makes them happy. It makes them feel safe."

She could see the reasoning in that and Raine nodded. "If you really think it will help Sasuke, I guess we could try it. I don't want Gabe getting too nervous. He's going to have a lot on his plate when school starts." 

_Yatta! _"He'll be very busy," Sasuke agreed and smiled. "Oi Raine, there's a terrible sci fi b movie coming on. Wanna watch it with me?" 

She peeked at the smiling Uchiha. "Yeah sure. Just let me finish up in here." 


	9. Chapter 9

Hidden in the Leaves

Hidden in the Leaves 

9

Four months after his father died Gabriel started school at the Konoha ninja academy. Sasuke and Raine stood amongst the parents as the hokage gave his welcoming speech to his new shinobi. The Uchiha looked over at her and saw the hint of a smile on Raine's lips; Sasuke smiled too. He took Raine's hand and whispered in her ear, "Gaara would be very proud today. I know I am." 

Raine nodded knowing in her heart that if Gaara were here he would be enjoying the hokage's flamboyant speech and the children's giggles of delight. "I'm proud too Sasuke. Really I am."

Renji was annoyed that uncle Shikamaru came and took Gabe to big boy school every day. On the fourth day little Renji threw a total fit. He lay down on the floor in front of the door; kicking and screaming he wailed, "I want school too! No fair! No fair!" 

Yusuke folded his arms across his chest disapproving of his twin. "Is not old enough for school Renji." 

"I'm big too damn kick the big ass shit!" 

"Renji," Sasuke plucked Renji up before mommy got her hands on her cursing baby boy. Renji screamed, tried to throw himself out of Sasuke's arms and kicked wildly. The Uchiha took a kick square in the nuts and almost went down.

Shikamaru saw the painful blow and winced. "Jezuz! You alright Sasuke?" 

"Yes," he grunted trying not to squeeze Renji. 

Raine hurried over and took Renji. "You stop this right now Renji!"

"I want school too!" Renji bellowed and burst into tears. Mommy hurried him back into the living room for a time out. 

Gabe stepped away from his uncle and asked, "Are you okay Sasuke sensei?"

Sensei did his best to shake it off. "I'm fine buddy." He kissed the top of Gabe's head. "Have a good day at school." 

"Bye bye. Have fun! Learn lots!" Yusuke cheered. 

Shikamaru hurried Gabe out, Sasuke tried not to limp as he went to the kitchen for an asprin. He was going to ache later. Yusuke followed him oblivious to his father's pain. After a whole morning of time out, Renji didn't have a fit when Gabe left for school again. 

Gabe settled into school quickly. He really liked it and made friends easily. He adored Iruka sensei almost as much as sensei adored him. His little brothers were always excited to hear about his day. Sensei kept his schedule posted in the dojo so he could tell the twins what big brother was doing at any given moment throughout the day. Sasuke missed training with Gabe in the afternoons but spent his time with the twins. Eventually Renji was happy that there was one less kid in the house to compete for mommy and Sasuke's attention. Sasuke was teaching the twins how to concentrate chakra into their feet. 

The little genius of the Sand got an A on his first test. Sasuke was so proud he took the whole family out to dinner at Rick's; he even let his hungry dumbass friend Naruto tag along. Auntie Temari and the boys had sparkling white grape juice, the adults that could indulge in real champagne did. Naruto ate enough to hold him over for about a week, Shikamaru was right behind him. Sasuke laughed at them both; Raine advised Naruto he should "start looking for a nice girl to settle down with." They walked back to Uchiha town together as a group, Sasuke carried Yusuke and Shikamaru carried Renji. They had stayed at Rick's late drinking and talking. Shikamaru passed sleepy Renji off at the door and Sasuke and Raine took the boys inside to get to bed. 

They tucked their tired babies in and the Uchiha took his wife to the kitchen for another glass of champagne. She was giggly and a little reluctant but Sasuke reminded, "Tomorrow's Saturday, nobody has to get up early. The boys will sleep in a little if we let them. They've had a big night out." 

"Well…okay, maybe just another glass or two. We're celebrating right?"

Sasuke poured them each a drink and set the glasses on the table. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Smiling he left the kitchen for a minute.

Raine listened to him go down to the dojo, mess around in there for a minute and then head back. "What did you forget?" she asked before he could even get to the kitchen.

The Uchiha stepped into the kitchen with a big bouquet of red roses for Raine. Her eyes lit up as he offered them to her. "These are for you Raine." 

"Oh!" It had been forever since Raine had been given flowers. She hurried to take the bouquet from Sasuke. "They're beautiful!"

He sat down grinning from ear to ear. Raine fussed over her flowers arranging them perfectly in a vase. He sipped his champagne happy he had made her so happy. "You've been such a trooper with Gabe in school, I wanted to show my gratitude." 

Raine brought the flowers to the table. They made a gorgeous centerpiece. "Thank you Sasuke," she smiled at him taking her seat. "That was very thoughtful of you." 

The Uchiha raised his brows and pointed at his cheek. Raine laughed lightly and kissed him there. She was trying to be more affectionate to him too. So far they had hugged seven times in front of the boys; Sasuke had kissed her forehead three times and her cheek four. Gabe had smiled every time. The Uchiha chuckled delighted. "I'm glad you like them." 

She relaxed in her seat with her glass in her hand. The roses were beautiful, a fun surprise. "You really can be sweet when you want to be."

"If I knew flowers would make you so happy, I'd give you some every day."

His smile was a bit silly. Sasuke had been in a great mood all evening. "Like that big garden down the street isn't enough? Do you want to spoil me Sasuke?"

"You're damn right I do," he sipped his drink watching the color creep into her cheeks. "You do everything around here; you even take care of my derelict friends. Naruto aint no bed of roses." 

That got her giggling again. The bubbles in champagne always went straight to her head. "He just needs a bath and a girlfriend."

Sasuke laughed too. He loved to laugh with her, to share the happy moments. "He doesn't have the cubes to ask a woman out."

"What about Kiba's friend Hinata? She seemed to like him. Tell him to ask her out." 

"I have, he won't. Naruto is a big chicken." 

"Does he _like_ her?" Raine pried. 

"I suppose." 

Raine sipped her drink hatching plots in her mind. "Okay then, I'll talk to Temari and get her and Shikamaru to watch the boys. I'll invite Hinata, you invite Naruto; we'll all go out for a nice dinner… oooh and maybe dancing!"

_Bring on the matchmaker. _"Naruto can't dance. The clod has two left feet." 

She giggled again and got bubbles up her nose. It made her laugh harder. "What about you Sasuke? You can dance can't you?"

He set his glass down and stood up. Sasuke offered Raine his hand. "Well there's one way to find out ne?"

"Ne?" she teased taking his hand.

"Ne," he repeated smiling and pulled Raine to her feet. He backed away from the chairs and pulled her into his arms. Graceful as always Sasuke started to turn them around the kitchen. "So do I pass?"

"Yes Sasuke, you're quite the dancer." 

He twirled them and dipped her. "You don't say?"  
Laughing Raine clung to him. "I'm going to fall!"

Sasuke straightened them out pulling his dizzy blushing _beautiful _wife against him. "I won't ever let you fall Raine. I could hold you all night." 

Sasuke spun them around again holding her close and staring down into her eyes. _All night…._Raine felt her heart picking up the pace again. "You like dancing?"

"I like anything that involves your arms around me," Sasuke teased and turned them. His love was looking at him with something like fascination in her eyes. 

"Oh?"

He hugged her closer rocking him in his arms. "Yeah 'oh'. I love to hold you Raine. It's nice isn't it?"

She relaxed and smiled a little. "Yes, I guess it is."

"I think that sometimes it's what you need. Arms around you can be comforting." 

"Do my hugs comfort you?"

"Sometimes," he admitted turning them slowly. "Sometimes they just excite me."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and her cheeks darkened. "You're such a tease."

Sasuke thought his beloved was the tease in this house. "You look beautiful tonight Raine. I love what you've done to your hair." Most of it hung loose all around her, just the front was pulled back but not tight. Sasuke reached up and swept the hair away from her eyes. "Beautiful…"

They were barely moving at all anymore. Raine looked into the eyes of the husband that loved her, that wanted her. His lips were inches from her own. "Sasuke…" it came out like a sigh and Raine heard the longing in her own voice.

He took her face in his hand. "I love you so much Raine." Sasuke couldn't help it; he had been a good boy for weeks. He closed his mouth over hers and kissed her. It was soft and gentle; Sasuke didn't want to push her but when Raine opened her mouth to his kiss he couldn't hold back. He pulled her close and showed her how much he desired her. 

_Oh Sasuke… _he was kissing her the way she liked. Raine was thinking she would have to confess to Temari again and then the Uchiha's hand moved. His hand slid down from the small of her back to her ass. Sasuke cupped cheek through her silky dress and Raine moaned in his mouth. _Oh yes Sasuke…_

_Oh yes Raine! _Sasuke grabbed a handful and Raine didn't slap him. He took it as a good sign. Sasuke kissed his wife deep and slow; she was getting excited, he was getting excited. He broke their kiss and his lips went to that special spot on her neck. Raine leaned against him panting a little; delicately. "You're so beautiful," Sasuke nipped at her. "So perfect." He kissed her heatedly and just when Sasuke thought he might have a chance he heard crying coming up the hall from the twins room. Reluctantly he stopped and stepped back just as Renji came into the kitchen with wet pants. 

"Mommy I peed," Renji sobbed not quite awake.

Raine hurried to her baby. "It's alright Renji, come on lets get you into some dry clothes. You can sleep with Yusuke tonight." 

Sasuke watched her go into mommy mode. She did shoot him a smile over her shoulder though. It made his heart leap with joy. It was the first time that he had kissed his beloved and she hadn't run away. Sure they were interrupted but _Raine didn't push me away. She even let me grope! _Smiling like the Cheshire cat the Uchiha returned to his seat listening to Raine take care of little Renji down the hall. _There really is hope!_

"What is it now Temari?" Shikamaru groaned hugging his pillow. It was well after midnight and he was tired. 

"Mouse and Sasuke kissed again." 

"Good for them. Now can I get some sleep?"

"No," she pulled the covers away. "Are you listening to me?"

_God, why are you pissed at me? _Shikamaru rolled over onto his back and looked at his wife in the dim. "You have my undivided attention."

"I said they kissed _again_."

"Okay, and?"

She rolled her eyes. "And that means something."

"Yes dear your right. What does it mean?"

Temari frowned at her husband. "Baka, don't you see? Mouse has been without Gaara for a long time."

"So she needs to get laid?"

She swatted her love. "Don't say it like that you slob."

"Sorry dear."

Sighing she conceded, "You're sort of right. She defiantly needs that kind of contact with a man; Gaara was a slob remember?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well mouse got used to things being a certain way. She's been cut off from that intimacy for months and its really starting to get to her."

Shikamaru sighed. "Yes, quite tragic really, but I'm only one man and you're enough to handle." 

Temari poked him. "I don't mean you, I'd kill you. I mean Sasuke."

"Didn't you tell him to back off of Raine?" his stare was accusing. 

"That was a while ago. I've changed my mind."

_Kami sama… _"Okay then, just tell Sasuke forget it."

"I can't," Temari smiled, "but you can."

"What are you getting me into woman?"

"You're a man, you should talk to Sasuke. Tell him you think mouse needs… ya know that. You can tell him I approve."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?"

That annoyed her. "You're a man, you've got a dick too. He'll relate to you better. Besides, I threatened him, kinda."

"Temari," Shikamaru warned.

"Oh just do it. Its not like men don't sit around talking about sex anyway."

"I don't know what in _the hell_ kind of conversations you think I have with Sasuke but…"

"Just do it will ya? I'm getting sick of seeing her like this, its depressing. I know she'd feel a lot better if she could, ya know."

He closed his eyes anticipating the pain. "There's a reason god made our arms this long." It was a mean pinch and he twitched. "Alright, alright! If you, the one who knows her best, thinks that's the way to go I'll advise Sasuke to get on it alright? Jeez, why you gotta hit me with this shit when I'm trying to sleep? It's troublesome woman, damn troublesome."

Temari chuckled victorious. "Who said I was going to let you get any sleep?"

His wife jumped on him. It was another two hours before Shikamaru got any sleep.

The evening passed in the usual fashion. Shikamaru and Temari had dinner over at the Uchiha house, Temari fussed in the kitchen while Raine and Sasuke bathed the kids and got them ready for bed. As tuck in time approached Temari started giving Shikamaru looks. It was troublesome but he told Sasuke they should have a few brewskies out on the deck after the kids went to bed. The Uchiha was up for it; that was good. 

At nine fifteen in the pm Shikamaru sat out back on the deck with Sasuke having a cold filtered beer. It tasted good after the day he had. Ino had a stomach bug and threw up on Choji's sandals today; and that had been the highlight. "Oi Sasuke, Temari tells me you've been making out with Raine lately." 

"What?!" Sasuke was surprised by the sudden insinuation. 

"You kissed her again the other night right?"

_Nothing is private? _"Yes but it wasn't making out. I don't know what Temari is telling you but…"

Shikamaru lifted a hand and stopped him. "Temari is telling me Raine needs to get some. Well, not in so many words but you get what I'm saying."

The Uchiha lifted a brow at the whipped husband before him. He took a pull off of his beer. "Temari said that ne?"

"I know it sounds unbelievable and fantastic but she did. She realizes," Shikamaru sighed and sipped his own beer. "Look, I'm not big on butting my nose into other peoples business but if I don't things could get troublesome at home for me. I'm a guy that sees you and Raine together all the time. If I didn't know you it would be hard for me to guess that you aren't lovers."

"She's still mourning Gaara," Sasuke leaned forward. He liked Shikamaru, considered him a good friend. "I'm the asshole that killed him. How can I ask her to just forget about all of that and screw me ne?"

"Well maybe you could start by forgiving yourself. You didn't murder him in cold blood; you were trying to help Gaara. Shit, Gabe asked you to. You weren't wrong Sasuke. Any man, any shinobi would want the same and you know it."

_I wasn't wrong…_the Uchiha bowed his head. "Raine doesn't see things like a man or a shinobi."

"No shit, she's a normal chick. Normal as in she has feelings and needs like any other woman out there." Shikamaru drank some more beer. He liked the strong imported stuff Sasuke reserved for his male guests. "Look Uchiha I'm not telling you to throw her down and fuck her, I'm just very lightly suggesting that being a little more aggressive might make things better. On all of us."

Sasuke figured his poor friend must be getting earfuls of Temari's bitching. He leaned back again studying the look on Shikamaru's face. "Tell me what you think Shikamaru. You're a pretty analytical guy. I trust your judgment."

_Alright, you asked for it. _"Gaara was lost to her months before he died. She hoped and she prayed but in the end, Gaara is gone and he's not coming back. Raine loves you, she depends on you, she does need you Sasuke. You've kept her anchored even more then Temari has and that's saying something."

He watched his friend take a deep drink. Everything Shikamaru said made sense. "I know it's been hard for Raine. I do everything I can for her."

"Not quite everything."

The Uchiha shook his head. "I can't push her Shikamaru." 

"Why? Because of what you're responsible for putting her through before Gaara crushed you into a coma?"

"Oi."

"Oi yourself Sasuke. Raine has forgiven you for that shit."

"Well I haven't okay? How could I?" Sasuke guzzled beer trying not to think unpleasant thoughts. 

"You aren't the same guy." He put out a hand and slowly made a fist. "The hand that reaches out to Raine now isn't reaching to own or possess or dominate, you want to love her. You do love her. If you just wanted a fuck you would have taken it long ago, you haven't. The thing is, why are you still waiting? She isn't going to get over Gaara unless she sees a way to live past him; that's you. She needs to be loved wanted needed; she needs to be a wife again. It suits her, makes her happy. I really do think she could be happy with you Sasuke. Raine loves and trusts you. She just needs you to stand up and be a man that will make her a woman again. Friends are friends and she has those. What Raine needs is a lover."

For a long moment Sasuke was silent, deep in thought. Shikamaru was good at making sense of most things; Sasuke had just underestimated his depth some. "That's your true opinion?"

"I was there in Sand too Sasuke, I lived in that house. I've seen everything and yes; that is my honest opinion." Shikamaru relaxed and finished his beer. He fished in the cooler for another while the Uchiha pondered his wisdom. 

It was true Shikamaru had seen much. He had answers nobody else wanted to come up with. _He tells the truth. _It was the old guilt Sasuke had trouble letting go. "I was a monster."

"Yeah well, now you're a husband and father. Jiraiya wants to know when you're coming to work. Things have changed. You have changed and Raine has changed." He pulled his fresh beer out and cracked the seal. Shikamaru tossed the cap on the table with the others. "You both have to let go of the past and start concerning yourself with the future. If you let go so will she. Raine looks to you for guidance you know." 

_Let go? After all I've done? _"Shikamaru, I appreciate it but…"

"Just give it some thought. I'm not Kankuro so it isn't an order but," Shikamaru smiled. "I trust you to make her happy Sasuke. I know you'll find your way."

Shikamaru stayed for three beers and then he collected his wife and headed home. Raine was still milling about in the kitchen when the Uchiha came in to rinse out the last of the empty bottles. She gave up the sink and counter to Sasuke and treated the table with the wood polish. He watched her from the corner of his eye. _Make her a woman again, ne her lover. _"Raine?"

She buffed the spot where Renji sat and spilled. "Yes?"

"Jiraiya has been asking Shikamaru when I might be coming to work."

Raine straightened and faced him. "You're going to join ANBU?"  
He cranked off the faucet and turned to her drying his hands on a kitchen towel. "Gabe is doing alright in school, you have Temari to help with the boys, not that you need it. You've got everything under control around here. I'm in the way." 

"You're not in the way Sasuke. The boys love having you here." 

"I'm a ninja Raine. Its time for me to return to my duties. I owe Konoha and Jiraiya a great debt. Its time I start paying that back."

She dropped her eyes back to the table. Raine knew this day would come, it just seemed to arrive sooner then she had anticipated. "Is it going to be dangerous?"

"No of course not; besides I can handle myself." Sasuke hung the towel back up and stepped her way. "It will be fine Raine. I'll be out of your hair; you and Temari can be as girly as you want." Raine frowned a little. He reached over and took her hand. "Maybe a little time apart will be good for us ne? Give us the chance to miss each other."

"I think it will be weird. I'm used to having you around."

His beloved was trying not to let her reluctance show. Sasuke smiled. "I'll miss you too babe but I think that's a good thing. The time we will have together will mean more. I'll have days off to spend with the family. We'll get used to it no problem."

Raine reminded herself Sasuke wasn't abandoning them, he was just returning to a more natural lifestyle. She sighed hoping things would be alright, that the boys would understand and she wouldn't miss her husband too much. "When were you thinking of going off to work?"

"How about two weeks? It will give us time to break it to the boys and get everyone on a schedule without me being there. I'll be able to take Gabe to school in the mornings on my way to report to hokage's office. I could start walking him on Monday. I'll go talk to Jiraiya then. Sound alright?"

"I bet Gabe will like you taking him to school."

"It will make me proud too, give me something to brag about; my big boy goes to the academy."

His big smile was reassuring. "Okay Sasuke, two weeks."

Sasuke leaned in and kissed Raine's cheek. "It's going to be great. You'll see."

It took Orochimaru the better part of two weeks to collect enough of himself to begin slithering back to the Sound compound. He was still in snake form when he made it out of fire country. He returned to human form but his body was horribly damaged and deformed, he had lost too much of himself fighting Jiraiya; Orochimaru almost lost his life. Relieved to see his master alive after so long Kabuto hurried to bandage his kage and treat his most heinous injuries. 

"Saichi," the sannin wheezed, his lungs were malformed. 

"He is awake Orochimaru sama. He has been asking for you." 

"Is he damaged?"

"No Orochimaru sama. Saichi is in excellent condition."

That was good news. Orochimaru pushed Kabuto's hands away. "Enough of that Kabuto. I need another body. Shomei is still here isn't he?"

"Of course. I've kept him alive and sedated. Shall I prepare him for you?"

"Do it now Kabuto." 

The medical ninja bowed. "Hai Orochimaru sama." 


	10. Chapter 10

Hidden in the Leaves

Hidden in the Leaves 

10

The stomach virus uncle Shikamaru passed on to his nephews hit Yusuke first around ten the next day. He had been slowing down little by little all morning. He was sitting between Sasuke and Renji on the couch watching _Howls Moving Castle_. Sophie was investigating the door when Yusuke turned to Sasuke with a pain in his belly. "Sa…" the little guy didn't finish; he threw up in Sasuke's lap. 

"Eww!" Renji crawled away. "Mommy! Yusuke is barf on Sasuke!"

Sasuke steadied Yusuke trying not to feel the warm vomit soaking through his pants. "It's okay buddy." He heard Raine hurrying up from the laundry room. Yusuke started to cry and reached for a hug. Sasuke leaned closer to comfort his son and Yusuke threw up again. "Raine!"

She rushed to the scene; Renji came running to her. Yusuke was crying and Sasuke was covered in Yusuke's breakfast. "Eww!"

"Could you go start the shower for me please," Sasuke gave her the hard eyeball. "I think Yusuke and I need to clean up." 

"Right,' she turned and went back down the hall to the bathroom. Raine could hear Renji squealing over the sound of the water she cranked on. A minute later Sasuke came in carrying Yusuke. He was hugging the boy and rubbing his back. Sasuke looked at her. 

"I'm going to get in just like this. I'll get Yusuke taken care of and then you take him. I'll take care of the laundry you just get him settled alright?"

"I'll go lay out his pajamas and find a bucket." 

"That's a good idea." 

Renji seemed to be perfectly fine right up until afternoon. Yusuke took a nap after lunch, Renji had Sasuke all to himself and monopolized his lap. He loved it when Sasuke helped him play Mario Cart. It was almost as fun as playing with Gabe. Renji loved being a back seat driver. He pointed at the screen. "Get that one he's beating you!"

"I'll get him." A little hand pat his arm and then Renji farted. 

"Uh oh. Oh no Sasuke is poop coming out I can't hold it!"

_Shit! _"Hold on Renji!" Even with ninja speed it was too late. Renji had the runs all over Sasuke's lap. Instantly Renji burst into tears.

"It stings my ass hole!"

"Raine!? Raine get the shower going again!"

Temari never made it over that day. Like Renji she spent most of it on the toilet or sleeping. Sasuke read Shikamaru the riot act when he delivered Gabe home from school. Gabe avoided his brothers; he didn't want any part of what they had. The twins were restless and didn't get to sleep until after ten; by the time Sasuke flopped down on the couch to watch the evening news he was ready for the day to be over. Raine came in and sagged into the sofa too. "Don't worry, they'll sleep through the night now. They'll both feel better in the morning." 

It had been a pretty gross day. Raine sighed and looked over at Sasuke. "You had a pretty tough day yourself ne Sasuke?"

"I don't even want to think about it." 

She laughed a little. Poor Sasuke had taken the brunt of two sick kids. "You did a great job today. You were a lot of help. I'm glad you were here." 

"Better my lap then the couch ne?" he smiled a little when she laughed. The Uchiha lifted his hand and pointed to his cheek. "Ne?"

He did deserve a kiss for his help today. Raine leaned over but instead of a peck on the cheeks she gave Sasuke a kiss on the lips. In a flash his arm was around her waist and he was pulling her to him. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke was all smiles. "That was nice Raine." He hugged her tucking them closer together on the couch. "You did pretty good today too, I didn't see you gag once."

He was content to hold her, to snuggle a little. Raine liked it too. "You still smell like baby shampoo."

Raine relaxed against him and Sasuke took note of her little smile. "Better then the alternative." He had to laugh. The Uchiha had experienced a real poopy day. 

"You're a good dad Sasuke." 

Sasuke gave her a squeeze. "Yeah I'm great." They shared a laugh and the happy Uchiha watched the weather with his love in his arms. 

Monday Sasuke took Gabe to school and went to see Jiraiya. The hokage was happy to see him and again Cho was at the office. Sasuke chatted with his attorney briefly. The Uchiha and his wife were no longer criminal; Kankuro had pardoned them both when he became kazekage, but the Hyuuga was managing Sasuke's fortune nicely. The new dojo, playground and gardens were nearing completion. Sasuke told Cho to stop into Uchiha town at his leisure. The Hyuuga said he would.

Sasuke told Jiraiya when he could report to work; the hokage had some things for the Uchiha to sign, he was making Sasuke a captain. As per his request Hiei was on Sasuke's team. They shuffled some paperwork and the hokage handed Sasuke the orders to get his tattoo. Hokage asked how things were at home, things were fine and Konoha hadn't given up searching for Saichi. After getting everything straight with his new boss, the Uchiha went over to the tattoo shop and got branded. 

When Sasuke came home with a bandage under his sleeve it didn't take long for Raine to notice. He was seating the kids for lunch when he was found out. "Oh this? Well I got a tattoo this morning." 

Yusuke reached for Sasuke's arm. "Is tattoo there?"

Raine blinked at him. "You got a tattoo?"

"Yes. For work. I'm going to go back to doing my ninja job."

"You gonna go to work like daddy?" Renji frowned. Work kept his daddy away a long time. "I don't like that!"

Sasuke focused on Renji. "I'm only going to work during the daytime Renji. I'll be home every night and I'll still have days off to spend lots of time with you."

"You wont go away?"

"No, I'll always be near; watching over you."

"You still build leggo?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"Okay." 

Renji settled in his seat and Sasuke straightened. He looked at Raine, she was frowning a little. "What?"

The tattoo was an ANBU thing, Sasuke was really in the army now. _Two weeks and he'll be off being a ninja again. _Raine sighed and turned back to the plates on the counter. "Tattoo," she tried to sound at least a little put out. "Those things can get infected. I better find you some ointment later." 

"I'd appreciate it." Sasuke went to get the boys a beverage. He smiled at Raine in passing. She understood it was time to get back to normal life; Raine would have a working husband again. She would have no trouble managing the twins solo. "I'll take Gabe to school from now on. Don't worry, on nice days I'll make sure I get out the bikes before I leave."

The Uchiha showed off his new tattoo after dinner. Shikamaru and the boys were impressed; Raine and Temari rolled their eyes and laughed. The boys all fell off to sleep soon after they were tucked in. Temari and Shikamaru called it a night early. By nine thirty the house was quite. Sasuke helped Raine unload the dishwasher and then everything was done. Raine straightened her kitchen towels and sighed. "I think I have something antibiotic in my bathroom. Come on we'll take care of your tattoo." 

She said tattoo like it was a bad word. Smiling he followed her down the hall and through her bedroom to her girly bathroom. Almost everything in here was red. He looked down at his arm as she sorted through a drawer. "The swelling has gone down a lot. It doesn't really hurt either." 

Raine found what she was looking for and turned to Sasuke with the tube in her hand. She leaned in for a look at the tattoo. "It is too still puffy." She touched it carefully with one finger. "The skin is all raised up. It's weird." She took her hand back and twisted the cap off of the tube. 

"Wait," Sasuke took a step back and pulled his shirt off. He didn't want goop on it and wasn't wearing it to bed. He didn't stink so he surrendered his arm to Raine.

The Uchiha had been working out a lot harder lately to get ready for ANBU and Raine couldn't help but notice the results. She tried not to think about his abs as she applied ointment to his inked skin with one finger. "I'm not pressing to hard am I?"

"No its fine." The pain was little more then the nuisance variety and he enjoyed having her attention. Her touch was soft, nice. Sasuke noticed the slight blush in her cheeks as she finished the first line then went on to the short one and it was giving him ideas. Shikamaru's be more aggressive idea sounded really good right about now. He waited for her to finish the line. "Raine?"

She looked up at Sasuke and saw a familiar look in his eyes. He slipped his arm around her waist and Sasuke tugged her up against him. Sasuke pressed his lips to Raine's wrapping her up in his arms. There was no restraint in his kiss; it was deep and full of longing and _oh Sasuke… _She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. 

Things were going the Uchiha's way. He was already half way to naked and the cleavage he had squished up against him was getting excited. Their kiss was heating up, they were heating up. Sasuke's hand fell to her ass and he grabbed cheek. He broke their kiss to catch his breath, panting a little he nipped at her neck. He pushed their intimate parts together so she could feel how excited he was.

Sasuke was saluting her; he latched on to her neck _I want… _"Sasuke…"

Her hips wriggled against him. _Yes Raine want it. Want me. _Sasuke's lips went lower, his hand went lower too. He grabbed her thigh and lifted her leg to wrap around him. They were much closer like this and her cleavage was right in his face. Sasuke didn't ask; quick as a ninja he had her shirt unbuttoned and was cupping her through her lacey bra. 

Surprised and enthralled Raine tightened her leg around Sasuke. He kissed her breasts; one hand slid up and guided her bra strap down her shoulder. His touch was slow, gentle, deliberate. The Uchiha made it past her bra and a moment later she felt his lips and his hot breath on her nipple. He teased her with his lips and his tongue. His mouth closed over her and Raine moaned. 

Admittedly Sasuke was a boob man and Raine had the nicest pair he had ever seen. He wasn't content with a lose bra, he wanted no bra and moved to make it happen. Sasuke unhooked the back and his hands went to her shoulders. He brought his mouth back to hers and kissed her as he pulled her shirt and bra down around her arms. Raine grabbed him by the waist and their bodies touched. It was stimulating and he had to squeeze her against him for a moment. 

He was in control and she liked the way it felt too much to argue otherwise. It had been forever since she had felt warm skin against her own. Sasuke's intimate embrace felt amazing and Raine found herself getting weak in the knees. She broke their kiss to catch her breath, Sasuke didn't let go. He kept his lips close to hers, their breath came fast together. Raine looked into his eyes. She knew what was about to happen. "Sasuke…"

It was too late to stop it; Sasuke wasn't going to back off now. She wanted him and he knew it; she needed him and he knew it. He had no problem playing a little dirty pool to get his way. He reached between them and grabbed her breast. Sasuke pinched her nipple and pushed his erection against her. Raine was nearly swooning. "Relax Raine," Sasuke brushed their lips together. "I know you want me. I know you trust me. I'll be so good to you." 

Sasuke was kissing her again. A second later he had them moving through her bedroom. Her shirt and bra hit the floor; Raine wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck as he lifted them onto her bed. She was flat on her back with the Uchiha between her legs. He kissed her heatedly as his hands started to roam. _Can we really…_His lips followed his hands naughty example and kissed their way lower. A warm hand moved up her thigh and disappeared under her skirt. He pet at the ache between her legs through her silky panties. 

Raine was already hot from his teasing. His mouth found one of her _perfect_ nipples and he slipped his hand in her panties. Raine moaned when he touched her. _Let me show ya what I can do single handedly babe. _Her quick breaths became soft whimpers of pleasure as Sasuke played in her heat. Raine was soft and warm he couldn't wait to be inside of her. He nibbled his way over to her other nipple sliding his finger up to her delicate little orgasm button. Raine let out a little noise and for a minute her thighs tightened around him. Sasuke didn't stop, wasn't going to stop until his beloved was coming in her panties. 

_Oh god…oh…! _Her body had become so sensitive during her abstinence it didn't take much before Raine had an orgasm. "Oh god Sasuke!"

_Oh yes Raine! _She squirmed beneath him and brought a hand to his shoulder to push him back. Sasuke took her by the wrist and gently pinned her arm to the bed beside her. His mouth returned to hers as he tickled at her more. "Go ahead babe cum again," Sasuke pant between kisses. It was a request she couldn't refuse. 

Ecstasy enveloped her in its warmth. She cried out against Sasuke's lips and he kissed her fiercely. The Uchiha moved again this time to free Raine from the rest of her clothing. She barely had time to marvel how quick he could be before her skirt and panties hit the floor. 

Finally they could be together. Sasuke grabbed her by the hips as his eyes feasted on her naked body. _Hell yes. _"You are so beautiful." He kissed her again but his mouth didn't linger there long. There was something else the Uchiha wanted before he took Raine. His kisses moved lower. He had to stop and give each of her ample breasts the attention they deserved. She was grinding against him a little as he worked his way down her body. He had to taste her. 

She felt his tongue; Raine closed her eyes and arched her back. It had been forever since she felt this good. Sasuke knew how to push all of her buttons. Getting her off was making him even more excited. There was a tent in his pants. Raine wanted to grab him, to put him inside of her; and then she was coming again. She squealed and tried to bring knees together but Sasuke used an elbow to push her thighs apart. 

Sasuke liked the noises she made, his sweetie was like candy. He just had to make her cum again and he wasn't satisfied until his beloved was breathless. Raine all but collapsed in euphoria, Sasuke quickly shed his pants. The time had come to make love to his wife. Sasuke took her by the hips again. He rubbed the head of his raging hard on against her wet slit. "I love you Raine." 

He kissed her again as he entered her. He took his time letting her accept more of him inside of her with each gentle thrust forward. At last Sasuke filled her deepest need. Raine hooked a leg around him and they fell into a rhythm. She wrapped her arms around her husband and gave herself over to the pleasures of making love. It was true and she had to say it, "I love you Sasuke." 

They spent hours rolling around in Raine's bed. Sasuke wasn't content to just have her once; after some cuddling they made love again. It was well after midnight, Sasuke held Raine against him. They were equally exhausted and finally satisfied. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was peaceful. Sasuke kissed her forehead. "You're amazing Raine."

_We're lovers. _Raine had finally moved past Gaara. She shared her body with the man in her bed, the man who was stealing her heart. Their closeness felt so good, so warm and right. "Sasuke…"

His lips pulled into a content smile. "You're stuck with me now Raine, this marriage is officially consummated." She opened her eyes and peeked up at him. "I want you to be my wife. That was damn good and I know I'm going to want you again. You liked it too I know you did. It could be like this all the time." 

Sasuke rubbed her back smiling down at her. "I don't know Sasuke. That's a big step."

"And making love isn't?"

"The boys," she worried. "I think it's still too soon. Things are going to change for them again as it is when you're gone every day. Let them get used to one thing at a time."

"What about us Raine? There's no way I can live without you now. You're like a drug." Sasuke hugged her tight and kissed her on the lips. "I want this, so do you."

"I think we can manage being lovers without the boys finding out for a while."

He liked to be called her lover. He was relieved to know she wasn't going to shut him out and make him wait forever again. "Alright Raine one thing at a time. As long as I have you I'm happy." Sasuke rolled over on top of her. He brushed the hair out of her face. "You were worth the wait. I love you." 

Two weeks flew by fast. Soon the Uchiha was spending his days with his squad out in the open again. He got a kiss goodbye from Raine and the boys every morning and one hello every evening. He missed the boys all day and showered them with attention right up until bedtime. After their little ones were asleep the Uchiha and his wife indulged in intimate grown up alone time. They couldn't go more then a few days without ending up in her bed or his. It was the happiest Sasuke and Raine had been in a long time. 

Of course Raine had confessed to Temari right away. The pregnant wind ninja never quite looked at the Uchiha the same way again. At least Sasuke had waited a week before he spilled his guts to Naruto. It didn't take Gabe long to notice something different about his mommy and his Sasuke sensei; he was training to become a great ninja. They seemed to like each other a lot better now, they were closer and more like a mommy and daddy were supposed to be. 

As time went on the little ninja began noticing the door to his mommy's room or the door to the dojo open and close in the night. Sometimes he heard the grunts and heavy breathing of strenuous exercise coming from the dojo. Sensei was amazing, he even trained half the night. 

Often on the weekends mommy sent Gabe over to auntie Temari's with something for her. If his uncle wasn't up yet Temari usually sicked Gabe on him. Shikamaru was always asleep in his aunt's bed. He remembered that his mommy and daddy had also slept in the same bed and came to the conclusion that was what people who had babies together were supposed to do. He pondered the idea for a while and eventually had some more questions for his sensei. 

Sasuke was walking Gabe to school when the little one began his interrogation. "How come you don't sleep in mommy's bed? She got room." 

"I have my own room Gabe."

"People who got babies sleep together don't they?"

"Most of the time."

"Is the reason you don't stay in mommy's bed all night because you are supposed to get married?"

The Uchiha almost stumbled. Little ears in training had heard more then he expected. "Mommy and I stay up late talking sometimes."

He was watching his sensei. The adult looked a little nervous. "Are you gonna get married with mommy?"

Sasuke smiled a little to hide his nerves. "Do you think I should? Would you like it if your mommy and I got married?"

Gabe didn't have to think about it long. "Yes. It is the right thing to do. You are Yusuke's daddy and if you marry mommy you can be everybody's daddy. I think that would be more better."

He was often surprised by the things Gabe came up with all on his own. "You think mommy wants a wedding?"

"Yes because she can buy a dress and make us wear handsome suits."

Sasuke laughed and rested a hand on Gabe's shoulder. "I'll certainly give it some thought buddy. Maybe one of these days I'll surprise your mommy with a big diamond ring."

"You get her married and she'll be happy. I'll have your room sensei. It's much bigger then mine."

Orochimaru held his sleeping little ninja close. As soon as he had been able the sannin tended to his boy. Saichi had been inconsolable without him. The thought of Jiraiya's devastating beating made his new body tingle. The old fool wasn't going to give up on searching for Orochimaru or his precious baby Uchiha either. The kage of Sound needed to make his escape soon. 

Kabuto came in and reported quietly as not to wake the napping toddler. "The mission to Wind was a success Orochimaru sama. The team will meet us at the designated location in Tea in two days."

"Good we'll leave tonight. See to the final arrangements Kabuto." His servant bowed and the sannin looked back down at Saichi. "Poor child. Don't worry Saichi you'll have a mother to love you soon." 


	11. Chapter 11

Hidden in the Leaves

Hidden in the Leaves

11

Happiness can make us all blind to the passage of time and Uchiha town was a happy place. The playground of course was finished first. Aside from all the good stuff for the kids to play on Sasuke had snuck in a basketball court. Shikamaru and Naruto were delighted. The big boys taught the little boys how to play pig on warm Saturday afternoons. The garden, the dojo and the elaborate baths came next. The boys loved the men's bath; it was like a big warm swimming pool. The women finally had their girls only place to hide. Raine had planned in a dressing room and a lounge to 'her side'. The residents of Uchiha town enjoyed their new recreational facilities.

Sasuke gave Gabe's opinion some thought, he didn't mention what his little buddy heard at night to Raine. The Uchiha went to his wife often. Sasuke stayed in her bed until Raine fell asleep then reluctantly went to his own. Raine still wasn't ready to chance the boys finding them in bed together. He thought he might know a way to change her mind.

One night after they made love Sasuke rolled over on top of his wife; he smiled down at her. "Lets get married for real Raine. New rings, a big beautiful wedding, a nice long honeymoon in the tropics." He hugged her close and kissed her lips.

She was still stuck on, "Wedding?"

"It's how most people get married. Gabe could be the ring bearer."

Raine could picture her adorable children in their handsome man suits. "Gabe in a wedding?"

"The boys love me. They want me to be their dad, I want it too. I'm more then just Sasuke to all of them. I love you Raine. I want to be with you."

Her heart went out to him. "Sasuke…"

"Let's do this for real. We'll make a big thing out of it, the boys will love it. We can be a real family, wife."

Softly he stroked her cheek. Raine closed her eyes thinking it all over. _A wedding in the garden. _"Alright Sasuke, lets get married."

_YES! _The Uchiha was so happy he laughed out loud. "Nice!" Sasuke kissed his bride.

A week later with all the flair of prince charming Sasuke got down on one knee in front of Raine. Their little ones at the table watched him produce the little black box and open it to show their mommy. "I love you Raine. Will you marry me?"

"Oooh!" Renji squealed.

"Say yes mommy!" Gabe was excited.

Yusuke agreed with his big brother. "Do it mommy do it!"

Sasuke was offering her a really big rock; the boys were cheering him on. She laughed a little and he laughed with her. "Yes Sasuke I'll marry you."

"Yes!" Gabe cheered. Sensei stood up and hugged mommy. He kissed her too and Gabe smiled. _Way to go Sasuke sensei!_

Raine and Temari were quite busy planning a wedding and a baby shower. Sasuke was in a hurry to get married and the boys were beyond excited. Big brother explained that when Sasuke sensei married mommy he would be their daddy. The little ones were thrilled. Temari thought being in a wedding at her growing proportions was hilarious. The sisters had a great time picking out dresses.

Temari's baby shower was an all out girl fest. They utilized the women's lounge on her side of the dojo; the women came home late that night. Raine got a little buzz and asked Hinata out for Naruto. After a lot of blushing and stuttering, Hinata agreed. Raine and Temari carried oodles of cute baby things home laughing about it all.

Sasuke spent the night before his wedding at Naruto's place; Raine was going superstitious on him. With nothing better to do the Uchiha helped his slob friend clean up the place before he scared Hinata away with his sloth. Naruto had a good time learning how to use a dishwasher. The Uchiha slept lightly, Naruto's snot gurgling snore kept him from going too deep. Naturally Sasuke was up first; he started coffee and went to kick Naruto awake.

"Get up scum, you're taking a shower today."

Naruto pulled his nightcap down over his eyes. "You made me take one yesterday!"

"You have some pretty rude b.o. and I aint smelling it at my wedding. Get up, coffee is going."

He peeked out at his friend. Sasuke wore a big smile this morning. "You're gonna marry genie today," Naruto grinned and sat up. "Lucky bastard."

Today Uchiha Sasuke was the happiest guy in Konoha. "Yeah I am."

The Uchiha offered to cook real food for breakfast but Naruto insisted they have microwaved breakfast burritos. They were terrible but Sasuke ate one to be polite. Naruto scarfed down three and then the men went to makes themselves handsome. They were teasing each other about the penguin suits when Shikamaru arrived. "Let's get going," the dapper looking shadow user conducted. "The guests will be arriving soon."

The boys looked too cute for words in their chibi tuxedos. They flocked to Sasuke; all of them were quite worked up. Renji didn't want to sit still and just had to tell his almost daddy, "Mommy look like a princess. She really pretty!"

Gabe was sharing his sensei's smile today. "Mommy is beautiful."

Sasuke saw with his own eyes how beautiful his bride was. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she came through the garden to his side. Sasuke lifted her veil away and looked down into her eyes. "Amazing," he whispered to her. Seven minutes later they were married.

Palm trees and sunny beaches were Sasuke's idea of a honeymoon; Raine had brought a lot of bikinis but with him around she didn't keep them on long. The newlyweds spent the first few days alternating between the beach and their suite. They were having a splendid time. Almost a week into their vacation they found a seaside café where they could have dinner by candle light on the terrace. Sasuke didn't much mind the strange looks the waitress was giving them until she brought the check.

The waitress looked at her familiar looking female customer. "Do you have a sister? I could swear I've seen your twin."

"My twin?"

Sasuke's heart leapt into his throat. "Was she with a man with long dark hair or perhaps a little boy?"

The man had tipped generously. "Yeah they had a kid with them, a boy with… weird eyes. I know they were blue but I could have sworn when I looked at him, his eyes were red. I've been working this job too long ne?"

The Uchiha whipped out his wallet. He lay down enough bills to cover the check and then some. By the stack he set Saichi's picture. "Is this the boy you saw?"

She looked, picked up the cash, looked again. "Yep that's him."

"Oh god Saichi!" Raine gasped near shock.

Sasuke had more questions. "When did you last see him? We're they staying around here? Where did they go?"

"I don't know; it was about a month ago. They came a few times and then they were gone again. I think they were traveling by ship."

"Thank you." The Uchiha quickly collected his wife and led them out. _They haven't been in Rice country at all they've been here!_

Raine's heart was racing. "That girl saw Saichi!"

He was pointing them toward the harbor. "She can't be the only one in this town that saw him. If he did get on board a ship somebody saw it. The harbor master must have copies of ship manifests coming in and out of here. I know every identity Orochimaru has ever used. If there are any clues about Saichi in this town you can count on me to find them all."

Her excited husband was hurrying them along. "Orochimaru and a woman that looks like me? She couldn't possibly mean..?"

Sasuke stopped her before she could finish. "We don't know enough yet Raine, lets do some digging before we jump to any conclusions alright?" He gave her hand a squeeze. Sasuke didn't want her thinking about her mother right now. _What have you done Orochimaru? Where is our son!_

The evil snake hermit hadn't succeeded in capturing the containers he wanted _so he found new ones?! _Raine hugged in a little close to Sasuke. "Could they still be here Sasuke?"

Unlikely since the waitress hadn't seen them recently. His wife still sounded afraid though. Sasuke put an arm around her. "No, but maybe we can find out where they went."

The harbor master and several of his men recognized Saichi. In the bright light of day he had worn cute little sunglasses and a sailor suit. The woman the boy called mother looked much like the woman with the investigating ninja husband. Sasuke hit the books searching for Orochimaru's secret identities. Two hours into the process The Uchiha found familiar names. It was like a slap in the face. _You bastard. _

The sannin had gone as far as to steal Sasuke's family name. Uso, Rhiannon and Saichi Uchiha had set sail aboard the _Going Freedom_ three weeks and two days ago. Kabuto accompanied them under another stolen name, Kakashi. "Un fucking believable," Sasuke grumbled disgusted. He shielded the manifest from Raine's eyes and nodded at the harbor master. "Oi, the _Going Freedom_, what can you tell me about that ship?"

"Big ship," the captain of the docks poured a little more rum in the young ladies glass. She looked quite distraught. "Cargo mostly but she's got room for passengers. Makes berth in Port Congo, comes in once every six months or so."

Raine gratefully took a sip of the cheap booze. "Port Congo? Where is that?"

"The dark continent miss, across the ocean and 'round to the other side of the world."

_Shit. _Sasuke was to his wife in an instant. "Raine, don't panic."

"The other side of the world!?" Raine thought now might be a good time to start hyper ventilating.

"He's alive Raine. Our son is alive and that's what matters right now isn't it?" He hugged her close. Most of his heart rejoiced. "Saichi is alive!"

Over the next few days Sasuke learned about as much as a ninja could about the evil sannin and his traveling party. Orochimaru also had a honeymoon here in the tropics. The imposter Uchiha family had spent nearly a month blending into this tourist trap waiting for the _Going Freedom_. Rhiannon was alive and well playing mother to the Uchiha's eldest son. Raine was sickened and angry but Sasuke had to point out that their baby was treated well, like family. It was all the good news he could offer and at least it was something; little Saichi was enjoying life.

Hiei arrived with the rest of Sasuke's team two mornings after the Uchiha's initial discovery. Rock Lee had volunteered to fill the fourth seat, Raine cried when he hugged her hello. Sasuke turned the case over to his trusted friends and focused his attention on his wife. It took some time but he managed to bring her mood back up to hopeful. They walked the shore looking out over the sea until moonrise.

"I'm going to take you home and then I'm going to come back down here for a while with my team. There are places here in Tea that Orochimaru used as bases, compounds."

"No Sasuke! I want to stay with you. I want to know about Saichi too!"

He turned and took hold of his wife. "Don't be ridiculous Raine. I'd never put you anywhere near Sound ninja. You'll be safe in Konoha and the boys need you. I won't be gone long but I must take this into my own hands. I was Orochimaru's apprentice and I am Saichi's father. This is my responsibility."

Raine shook her head a little clinging to Sasuke's jacket. "We just got married. The boys are expecting…you told Renji…"

Sasuke took her face in his hand. "I know Raine, it's alright. I won't be gone long and I can explaine it to the boys." His thumb swept over her trembling bottom lip. "I'll miss you too babe."

Jiraiya was all for letting Sasuke have his way, Renji was not. The Uchiha broke the news to his boys Sunday afternoon on their family stroll through the gardens. The little red head was instantly furious. "No. You not go. You said you stay here and be my daddy! Don't lie!"

Sasuke crouched down to address the little one stained with blackberries. "I'm only going to be gone a few days at a time Renji; I've got a ninja job to do. I'll still have time to spend at home with you. I'm still your daddy."

"Are you gonna get in a war?"

"No buddy. I'm a detective ninja. I have to go lots of different places to collect my clues. It takes a little while sometimes."

Renji was familiar with Clue, they had the game. "You gotta solve the crime?"

He smiled at his little one. "Sure I do. I'm the best ninja hokage's got."

"Really?" Yusuke was impressed.

"Yes," Gabe chimed in. He didn't want his daddy sensei to go away but he understood ninja's had missions.

Yusuke lifted his arms for a hug. "You gonna get the bad guys daddy?"

Behind him Raine's mouth fell open. Sasuke's heart soared to the heavens and he reached for his son. _He called me daddy! _"You bet I am little man."

It was a bit of an adjustment having Sasuke gone for four or five days at a stretch, but his home time made up for it. The Uchiha's squad worked closely with team Gai out in the field. It didn't take long for such excellent ninja to exhaust every lead in Tea. As Temari's due date approached Gai insisted Sasuke leave what little was left of the field work to his team and he sent the Uchiha home to his family.

It was well after midnight when the Uchiha dragged his tired ass home. He shuffled into the bedroom and his wife greeted him in her silky nightgown. Sasuke was road dusty and banged up but he had to have a hug. "I missed you."

Sasuke was a collage of bandages. "What happened to you?"

"Sound has a habit of booby trapping places they don't plan on coming back to. I ran into a few this week."

"Sasuke," Raine reached up and pushed the hair away from his brow. He kissed her and she hugged him tight. "Want me to run you a nice hot bath?"

His hands slid easily over her silky nightgown. Time spent away from Raine just made him want her more. "Will you wash my back?"

Her husband grabbed cheek and Raine smiled. His missions left her wanting as well. "I think I could be persuaded." Sasuke kissed her again.

The long journey home left Sasuke tired but he always had the energy to make love with Raine. He held her close as they relaxed and told her what she needed to know. "I'm going to be home for a while. There's nothing left for us to find in Tea. The ship came back, they didn't. There are no more leads."

It wounded her to hear such disappointment in his voice. Raine snuggled closer to Sasuke. "I'm glad you're going to be home. We miss you; Temari is going to have the baby any day now. Your place is here with us."

Sasuke kissed her forehead. "I'm not giving up on Saichi, my work will be shifting more toward intelligence. I need to remember every place Orochimaru ever took me. Any one of them might hold a clue as to where the hell he was going over there."

"But your memories are..." she didn't like to think about it.

"It's alright Raine, I'm going to start with what I know and take it from there. I'll be home every night again; we can get back to family life ne?"

"That sounds nice. I've missed sleeping next to you."

He hugged her closer breathing in the faint scent of her shampoo. "I sleep best holding you."

About a week into Sasuke's more family friendly routine, Temari's day came. Sasuke knocked off work early so he could pace at home with the boys. He ordered pizza in and let the boys have cool aide with dinner. Mommy wouldn't have approved but mommy didn't get home until almost bedtime. Raine was beyond excited to tell her men at home all about the adorable baby Naara Brianna. The newborn was absolutely beautiful.

Friday afternoon Shikamaru brought his wife and new baby home. Raine took the twins over to fuss over her new niece and help the new mother relax. Raine helped Shikamaru with Brianna while Temari napped. Sasuke and Gabe arrived just as Raine put the sweet baby in cute pink jammies. She was thrilled to be helpful and enjoyed showing Shikamaru's daughter off for him. Chuckling the men stepped into the kitchen and left Raine with the children.

The proud papa offered his friend a beer and Sasuke took him up on it. The Uchiha noticed Shikamaru's hand was still bandaged. "Your hand's still messed up?"

Shikamaru cracked open his beer. "Temari did break it ya know. I got it patched back together but it still aches some."

"Suck it up big ninja," Sasuke laughed and sipped his beer.

He took a nice long drink. "I can only imagine what Kankuro's got coming. Sakura can be brutal."

"Think she'll leave him in one piece?"

"You don't know how easy you've got it Uchiha. Raine's no ninja and violence isn't her thing. She won't want you to experience labor _with_ her."

Sasuke watched his friend shudder in memory. "What makes you think Raine wants more children ne?"

"I knew she'd want one as soon as she saw Brianna. Raine is baby crazy and now that she's got a girl to dress up she's going to want one of her own. You can see it in her eyes can't you Sasuke?"

The men exchanged a knowing smile. "I'd have to be blind not to notice."

A cold beer was nice but Shikamaru could only indulge in one so he nursed it. "How about you? Are you ready to be a father again?"

"I'd love to have a child with Raine; to be there for her pregnancy and the birth of our child. I missed all that with her."

"You'll get your chance."

The Uchiha lifted his beer. "Brianna is beautiful. Congratulations Shikamaru."

Raine smothered her boys with attention when they got home so there would be no jealous feelings toward the new baby of the family. The boys settled for their parents after dinner and went to bed at a normal hour. After the boys were asleep Sasuke opened a bottle of wine to share with his wife. He relaxed and let her go on about Temari and Brianna and babies as long as she liked. Finally he had to tease, "It sounds like you want one of your own to spoil."

"I always wanted a daughter," Raine laughed a little and sipped her wine.

"I think you still do."

"Maybe a little." She looked over at her husband. He favored her with his best come hither look. Raine set their glasses on the coffee table and crawled up into Sasuke's lap. "Are you making me an offer Uchiha?"

Sasuke smiled at her. He pulled Raine close and they shifted so that she was straddling him on the couch. It made her giggle. "Would you take me up on it if I was?"

She reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "It isn't that easy to have a baby."

"I know it will take time Raine but I don't mind devoting all of my nights to the cause." He nipped at her neck and kissed her lips.

"There's more to it then that. There's the whole pregnancy and labor. Then there's this tiny little thing that eats and poops and cries all night…" She had to stop, his smile had her laughing.

"I want one too. One you can put in little pink dresses."

_Sasuke wants…_The chance to have a daughter had come around again. Raine was nearly breathless. "Really?"

He could see where his boys got their cuteness. Sasuke laughed and took Raine's chin in his hand. "Yes. I'd love for you to have my baby. I could be there for you, be there for our child in a way I never could be before. I'd love the chance to do it right. We're married now; I'll be with you always. I love you with all of my heart and you make some beautiful babies. I can imagine a little girl that looks just like you."

"Oh Sasuke," her love wanted a do over; to be the devoted husband that fathers her child. "I love you."

Raine kissed him. _I'll take that as a yes. _ From that night on Sasuke tried his best.

Raine became an auntie again a few weeks later. After she and Temari finished gushing over the birth announcement and pictures of baby Kirie Raine told big sister that she and Sasuke were trying for one of their own. Temari was excited that her little mouse was ready to move on with her life. She knew mouse loved the Uchiha, it was a good thing to see that love grow.

Gabe continued to do well at the academy. As soon as the twins turned three Raine registered them for head start. At Sasuke's insistence Yusuke and Renji both took on his last name. With all of the boys out of the house two afternoons a week Sasuke came home for late lunches. They had to work at if they really wanted to conceive; Sasuke was having the time of his life. The Uchiha were once again alive and well in Konoha.

That time of year rolled around and Iruka sensei went from place to mace making his home visits. He had been looking forward to going to the Uchiha house, little Gabe had a great family. Iruka arrived at the place right on schedule. He knocked and waited. His ninja senses detected movement inside, someone coming to the door. Sasuke answered his knocking for a moment sensei just blinked at him. The Uchiha looked disheveled and a little sweaty. "Sasuke?"  
"Welcome Iruka sensei, please come in," Sasuke did his best not to sound winded.

As he moved past his former student it came to him all at once. "Am I interrupting something?"

Sasuke smiled and kept his voice low. "No I've been home almost an hour, we're all done. Trying to have a baby you know."

He kicked off his sandals. "I guess that explains your shit eating grin. Lead the way Sasuke I can't wait to rave about Gabriel."

Laughing to himself Sasuke took Iruka into the kitchen where Raine was pouring them all iced tea. She had pulled herself together pretty quick but she was still pink in the cheeks. Sasuke thought she glowed. "Ready for all the good news Raine?"

She set a drink in front of Iruka the moment he sat down. "How are you teacher?"

Iruka giggled whenever she called him that. "I'm great how are you?"

"I'm eager to hear what you have to say about Gabe."

Sasuke and Raine grabbed their tea and sat at the table with Iruka. Teacher went right to the point. "Well you've seen his grades, straight A's in everything. A few weeks back I stepped it up for him a little, giving him some different math and what not from the upper classes; he's aced all that too. Gabriel is a genius. By the end of this year he will have done this grade and the next. We're going to have to bump him up."

Raine was thrilled to hear her boy was so brilliant but, "You mean skip grades? A new class with older kids?"

Teacher turned his attention to the ninja of the house. "His ninjutsu skills are... I don't have to tell you, you work with him. He's beyond a genin level."

"He's barely five!" mommy protest. "He needs to be with children his age."

The Uchiha was taking it all in. "How long do you think he'll be in the academy?"

Iruka saw the pride in his former student's eyes. "It will be a real challenge to keep him there for another four years tops. Gabe is truly amazing."

She looked from Gabe's teacher to her husband. Sasuke looked pleased. "This is alright with you? Rush him through school."

"There won't be any rushing Raine," Sasuke assured her. "What Iruka is saying is that Gabe's growth and potential for growth is amazing. It's the academy that's going to have to try to keep up with Gabe."

Raine shook her head. "He can't be a ninja at nine."

Sasuke took her hand. "We'll worry about it then. For now let's just get him through school. He's a straight A student, let's focus on that."

Gabe's brilliance was something to be proud of. "Alright but I don't want anyone pushing him to grow up."

"He's still your baby Raine." Sasuke kissed her cheek. "You can brag about how smart he is."

Yes she could. She looked at Gabe's teacher. "You know what's best for Gabe. I'll leave his education in your hands."

Iruka bowed his head. "I will do my best."


End file.
